Flame In The Winter: Fresh Off Of The Press Edition
by Swagheichou
Summary: A new version is now being published. Fresh off of the press edition, or rough draft or the original version. Whatever you want to call it. Levi helps Eren out with his french homework-and a lot more happens than he ever expected and a nervous roller coaster of an adventure, but is it all worth it in the end? COWRITER: creoleereri
1. Chapter 1

"Can you help me?" he asked, fallowing the short french man out of the classroom.

"Don't you know to pay attention in class?"

"Ah-ah, it's not my fault I know German and English already. Why is it so annoying?"

"Eren, complaining won't help."  
>"*I will help you…*" he said softly in French.<p>

"You will jump? Why would you jump?"

"I said I would help you."

"Thank you! I'll pay you back."

"Please calm down... From now on, the two of us will only speak in french, so you can learn."  
>He sputtered, "But Mr. Levi I can't-"<p>

"Eren."

"Umm *maybe...*" he said, looking up.

"*Progress. You are speaking.*"

"*This is a confusing story.*"

"*Keep trying.*" he said,irritated.

"*Why is France like a hard rock?*"

"*Use the book, brat.*"

He picked up enough to pick up book, "Ahh shit... I mean... *french is hard and I'm ashamed,*" flipping through his book, "I'll have to carry it during the day! No its just heavy I'll get strong armor... Arms!*"

"*Let's be done for today, brat.*"

He walks with jean, "That's funny, man, make sure you let me see..."

Levi glanced at eren, "*Hello, Eren,*" standing against a wall.  
>Eren ripped out his book, "*Good afternoon teacher-man!*"<p>

"*Its morning, not afternoon... and I am your tutor. Not teacher-man.*"

"*Good morning Mr. Levi, is today good?*" he said, blushing.  
>"*I am not bad. Who is this you are with?*" Levi said, gesturing towards Jean.<p>

"*This is a pal of friends, that I am with called denim pants*"

"*Don't translate the name.*"

Eren face-palmed, and then said, "*Name of birth is Jean!*"

"*Come with me, Eren.*"

Turning, to Jean with fear and excitement, Eren said, "Sorry Jean, I'll catch up with you okay!"  
>Jean pondered how Eren could have gotten perfect grades in french two years ago.<p>

"*Eren, stay with me*"

"*But my classes!*"

"*You can go, find me at lunch.*"

Later

"*Levi, I am here for my feeding.*"

"*Your french, Eren...*" he said, grabbing Eren.

"Levi, what are you doing?" he said, forgetting the conditions.

"*Come on Eren, let's go eat.*"

"*But this isn't the journey to the cafeteria.*"

"*Do you want to sit outside with me and work on your french?*"

"*That would be profitable,*" Eren said, fighting a blush.

"*You brought things to feed! This sandwich looks like Jesus.*"

"*Eren. 'heavenly' not 'Jesus'*"

"*Oops. Can I feed from it?*"

"*Yes.*"

"*Yahoo! Armin would love this!*" he said, tearing into the sandwich.

Levi hushed him, "*Please be less loud... Eren. Who is Armin?*"

"*Armin is like my parents other son to me. Why do you wonder? Everybody used to think we were one but that's like eww…*"

A time passed, not much being said before Eren asked, gesturing to Jean and Armin, "*Can I accompany my known acquaintances*"  
>"*Yes, Eren. Can I come with you?*" he said, putting the food away, nervously.<p>

Eren looked confused and uncomfortable, "*Um, I mean if you want to but um..I um Armin and doesn't speak French... Jean barely."

"*I understand. I can speak english...*"

Eren wondered why he wanted to come but ignored it to go chat with his friends with Levi there it was awkward, "French tutor? Eren why do you need..." But, the glare eren sent shut him up.  
>"Hello," he moved closer, looking generally uncomfortable. Armin and Jean cast a weird look at eren but his face said nothing.<br>"Hi, I'm Eren's friend Armin!" he said being polite, "Eren, do you want to go to Reiner's birthday dinner with us? Jean is driving..."  
>"Yeah, that'd better then walking…" he said, chuckling.<p>

Levi stood off to the side, observing now, he walked away, feeling uncomfortable with the thought of interacting with his friends for a long quantity of time. Eren's friends were good friends; and that was enough for him. Eren stared at Levi walking away. It'd been odd he wanted to join but now he was sad he left.  
>"Why do you have a tutor when you can speak it?"<br>Eren blushed and looked away, "I mean that was middle school. High school is another level, Jean."

"Eren, whatever you're hiding I hope you tell me soon. And be ready by eight, okay?"

"*Eren, how are you today?*" he said, shifting around in his chair of the tutoring room.

"*I am doing great… how are you?*" he said not thinking, reaching to pull stuff out of his bag.

"*Not bad, Eren.*"

Eren blushed, "*Th-thank you... I just left class after all,*" he said with a gentle laugh, setting his homework out on the desk.  
>"*Your french is already improving.*"<p>

"*That's because of you,*" he said back.  
>Levi nodded, "*Brat. Read the book…*"<p>

"*I'm not a brat, grandpa!*"

"*And I am not a grandpa...*"

"*Are you sure? And if not then I'm not a brat*"

Levi sighed, irritated."

"*So, I'm not a brat?*"

"*You are a brat.*"

"*You remind me of my grandpa,*" Eren said, trying to hold back a smirk, "*Grandpa, gramps, pops, elderly man*"

"*Work on your french*"

"*Isn't this the goal of this lifetime?*"

Levi sighed, putting his forehead on the table, as if dealing with the social aspects of Eren wasn't hard enough.

"*Mr. Levi, Mr. Levi! Are you sick?*" Eren poked and leaned in closer scared.

"*Sick of you? Yes. Don't poke me.*"

"*I-I'm sorry I can leave.*"

"*Oi, brat. I was joking. Stay here.*"

"Are you sure?" he asked forgetting conditions, squirming uneasily.

"*Yes, Eren. Now, answer the question. Why would I dislike you?*"

"*I make things hard and well and...*" he said.

"*What?*" Levi said, looking up.

"*I've lied"

"*About?*"

Eren looked down red faced, "* I know better French…sort of…*"

"*Eren… What do you mean? You…*" he said, barely above a whisper.

Eren looked down and away, "I can speak better French! *I know how to speak French I did great in middle school! I was slow at first but I'm catching up.*"

"*Eren, you faked not doing well… what for?*" he said, concerned.

"Well…. because I wanted," he whispered, "talk to you more."

"*Eren…you could have just told me,*" he said.

"I-I'm sorry Levi! I couldn't I was ashamed," he said, looking away.

"But why would you want to spend time with me?" he said, switching to english.

"Because I really admire you and I felt like there was no other way you'd talk to me," Eren responded furiously.  
>"Eren…" said Levi, unsure of how to proceed.<p>

"I-I'm sorry for wasting your time"' Eren attempted to start packing.

"Eren… Don't you want to still talk with me? You haven't wasted my time… I've enjoyed the time."

"Why? Levi? You enjoy being around me?"

"Yes, Eren," he said, resting his head on his hand.

Eren blushed deeply- "O-okay... um... wow that really makes me happy."

Levi leaned forward, glancing at Eren, "How was school today?"

"It it was good. Uh, your day?"

"Good…" he said.  
>"I got invited to another birthday dinner but I don't know if I want to go."<p>

"Why not?"

"I'm just not wanting to spend my money and a few of the guys stare at me weird"

"Do you want me to come with you?" he said, but internally regretted it, he didn't want to go to a party in all reality. You want to be around a bunch of teens Mr. Levi?"

"I'm 18, Eren… You are 15. We are both teens."

"You're only 18! I thought you were ancient! Then—yes—will you really come with me?"

Levi tried not to sigh again, "Yes, Eren."

"I thought you were older! I really did," he said, laughing.

Levi nodded, "When and where is this party?"

Eren gave him the details smiling widely, "I may ride with Jean, so call me when you're there."


	2. 8:03 pm

Eren's talking to Jean but sees Levi "Over here, I saved you a seat!" he says happily

Levi nods, sitting the chair, "Eren, how are you?"

"I'm great I'm starving so it's a good thing I'm here! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Eren, " said Levi, glancing around nervously.

"This party is weird," Jean says.

Eren agrees "but the food, man, the food."

Levi shifted closer to Eren, "Eren, do you want to get up and get some more food?"

"Yeah! I'll show you what's really good tonight!" he said, guiding Levi to the buffet piling his plate. Levi nods, and follows, listening to Eren quietly. Once he has a satisfied amount of food and a couple things for Jean he leads Levi back to the table. He sees a couple weird looks.

"If i punch them, then sit down to eat my food would they still stare?"

"Eren… Don't."

"Aw… come on maybe i can knock the sight out of one—but I want to finish eating so I'm at a crossroads"

Levi nodded. He glanced over at them. "Eren…"

Eren snapped out of his thought process " yeah?"

"Don't start a fight."

Eren pouted "I wouldn't start a fight….I think."

"Eren," he said, grabbing Eren's wrist to get Eren's full attention, "Don't do anything dumb, brat."

If he was anybody else eren would have pounded him into the ground but when Levi did it his face the biggest blush appeared on his face.

"I'm not going to do anything" he mumbled

Levi continued to hold his hand, "Eren… I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't do anything I promise."

"Thank you."

"I'm not that reckless….anymore."

Levi nodded, somewhat relieved, releasing Eren's hand. Eren stared at his hand now missing warmth of Levi's hand before going back to his food. Levi also begin to eat, glancing occasionally. He knew very few people here...

Eren looked at Levi and switched to French "*Is it ok that you don't know many people here?*"

"*Yes…*" said Levi, "*I think it should be all right*"

"*Okay—just making sure I don't want you to be bored.*"

"*Thank you, Eren,*" he said

"*No problem! Are you sure it's ok about me knowing French?*"

"*Yes, Eren, I am sure.*"

"*Now you can stop looking at the book like you want to hit yourself with it.*"

Levi nodded, glancing around, mentally planning every possible way to escape.

"I'm kind of full and ready to go—I'll see if Jean is too since he's my ride...are you?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, well bye Levi! Thanks for coming"

"You're welcome, *brat.*"

Eren smiled and then talked Jean into leaving Levi watched gently, somewhat rushing to get out of the situation, but somewhat wanting to stay with Eren. Levi glanced back at Eren, walking towards his own car, he begin to drive. Eren thought about Levi his mind was spinning.

"Dude your face right now is too serious for me. I can always crack a lovely joke to please you your highness," Jean said.

The two had a quick, happy banter and Eren arrived home smiling. But once he was home he thought about Levi again. He always made him nervous and Eren didn't know why his heart sped at Levis touch. He wanted to know Levi so bad. The thoughts made him groan.


	3. Homework, and the party

Levi watched Eren, walking over, he grabbed Eren's shoulder nervously, "Eren…"

Eren was almost defensive until he noticed it was Levi, "*Mr. Levi! How are you today?*"

"*Don't call me Mr. Levi, just Levi, Eren, how are you?*"

"*I like it but okay! I'm doing decent enough. How are you today?*

"*Good*"

"*That food last night had me full even for breakfast,*" Eren said, chuckling, in an attempt to make conversation

Eren glanced at Levi his heart doing that weird speeding again he didn't know how to deal with.

"Armin!" he said, desperate to stop the feeling, "Hey! Levi I'm going meet up with Armin.. d-do you still want to study later?"

"Gr-great bye Levi!" he said running to Armin.

Levi watched Eren run away, he smiled on the inside. Eren and Armin fell into an easy talk eren thinking about studying with Levi again.

Eren and Armin were walking together at the end of the day.

"I'm going study again with Levi" Eren said.

Armin just smiled and said "Okay! I'll catch up with you later," and leaned in to hug him

Levi watched from a distance. Armin, hug, Eren, Eren hugged Armin. What? He wanted to hug Eren… wrap his arms around… He stopped himself, running down the hallway to the room where he was supposed to meet Eren.

Levi wanted to greet Eren with a hug. Could he do it? He trembled momentarily. He waited for Eren to open the door. Eren opened the door to find Levi staring at him he smiled warmly as his heart sped. Levi pulled Eren into a hug, holding him for several seconds. The air left Eren's body as Levi hugged him. He shakily lifted his arms and hugged him back

"Hi, Levi."

"*Hello, Eren*" he said, then sat down, "*What do you want to talk about?*"

"I mean I just thought that we could still study together...I get more work done studying with you

"*What do you want to study, Eren?*"

"*Well I'm having to play catch up in French now. My teacher thinks I've been cheating*"

"*Eren, what are you doing in french?*"

"I have to prove my teacher my sudden improvement wasn't cheating so I have to do all these worksheets"

Levi glanced at the pile, "*Let's start then,*" he said, picking up the first one, "*The classes. Write about your classes,*" shoving it over towards him.

Eren bit his lip out of frustration "*She's going to think I'm still an idiot.*"

"*I'll help… What classes are you taking?*"

"*I have math, science, english, and french, and history.*"

"*Then talk about those. Did you live in France?*"

"*When I was young, then we moved here. My parents speak it most of the time.*"

"*You're so cool Levi...I mean like living somewhere else we're German but my parents only visit.*"

"*Eren… I don't talk to my parents anymore…*"

"Wait what you don't? —I'm sorry I didn't know"

"*It is fine, Eren. Now, get back to writing.*"

" I feel like I keep saying and doing stupid things around you."

"*You don't, Eren.*"

"Are you sure Levi?" Eren said stopping his work and looking at Levi

Levi nodded, glancing at the floor.

Eren studied Levi's features as he looked away. Just the sight of him Eren's heart picked up

Levi glanced at Eren, and said, "*Let's work. You said you were taking math and science? And what else? Write about it.*"

Eren looked away quickly "*Okay, well lets see science and math modern forms of human torture*"

"*Eren, write something other than that,*" he said.

"*What about math and science..how to make teenagers cry?*"

"*Eren,*" he said firmly, "tell them who you have it with and what time you take the class.*"

"Sir, yes sir—you really think I'd write that down—" he glanced at him "—you do"

"*Yes, Eren, you've been known to do that before.*"

"How do you know about that?"

Levi ignored his question, "*Do your work, Eren.*"

"*Are you really not going to tell me?*"

"*No, brat.*"

Eren pouted again "no fair Levi"

He mumbled to himself: "*All is fair at love and war.*"

"You said something, Levi?"

"*No,*" he said, suddenly snapping his mouth shut.

Eren leaned in a little closer "I feel like you did but I'll let it go...since you're helping me."

"*You brat,*" he said.

"Old man I bet your back hurts," Eren said smugly in German

"*What?*" he said. not understanding german,

"*You're a grumpy 18 year old but you make my heart speed," be said in German knowing he'd never say it in any language Levi knew.

"I like you," he said, hoping the little Spanish he knew wasn't similar to french enough for Eren to understand.

"You hate me?" Eren asked almost sadly

"*No,*" he said in french.

"I'd hate it if you did" then in German "* i wish i knew what was going on*"

Levi blinked, "*I wish you'd speak in english or french, Eren...*"

"Hey you, spoke Spanish too I just couldn't catch it"

"*Fine, brat.*"

"Is like brat your nickname for me?"

"*Yes, Eren*" he said, "*You brat.*"

"Am I the only one you call brat?"

"*Yes, Eren.*"

'Fuck I'm blushing again,' Eren thought. "As long as it's just me," he mumbled.

"*What do you mean, Eren?"

"You..you heard me"..."*I'm saying it's fine as...as long as it's just my nickname*"

"*Eren,*" he said, "*You will always be my little brat.*"

Eren just stared at Levi before giving him the biggest smile he's given to anyone in a while.

"*Eren, you need to work…*"

Eren just nodded now feeling awkward. He didn't know what Levi meant by that but now he was pushing him to work at this rate his heart would explode

"*Eren, are you all right?*"

Eren still felt awkward he couldn't look at Levi anymore "*Yes, I'm alright, just finishing up this worksheet*"

"*You're just moving a pencil around-you aren't writing anything, Eren.*"

Sure enough he was right "What the fuck am I doing" he asked in German, "maybe I should finish this at home I've held you up for hours now."

"Eren," he said, reaching forward to hold his hand, "*I can tell you are angry by your voice.*"

Eren jumped and stared at the hand over his for awhile he turned his palm around intertwining their fingers laying his head on the desk

Eren just stared at the hand—he didn't understand what was going on or why Levi's hand felt so warm. Levi squeezed Eren's hand, he picked up the next worksheet.

"*Do this one instead.*"

Eren felt calmer for some reason and jumped into his work. The words came easy to him and Levi holding his hand made him work better. Levi waited for Eren to get through at least some of the work, he watched as Eren wrote. Eren worked through the pages unconsciously squeezing Levi's hand very lightly if something annoyed him.

"Do you want to be done for today?" he asked, "and when are these due?"

"I wouldn't mind, and the end if this week"

"Let's meet tomorrow, Eren."

"I'd like that...same time and place?"

"Yes, Eren," he said.

"Okay…" he felt awkward again "Well—I'll see you tomorrow then," he said packing up and texting.

Levi said, "Yes," walking out.

The next day Eren is walking with Armin smiling about the relief he feels not having his heard speeding and his face hot.

Levi walked nearby, approaching him, "Eren!"

Eren was mid laugh when he heard his name "Levi!"

"*How are you?*"

"*I'm doing good how are you?*"

"*Not bad, Eren. Hello, Armin.*"

Armin barely understood he was taking Chinese instead of french, "Hello Levi."

He turned to Eren "I'll see you later ok," and hugged Eren.

Levi looked at Armin with a moment of jealousy, "I'll see you in the cafeteria," he said, pulling Eren into a hug. Eren's heart speed hurting; Levi released Eren from the hug, walking away to class. Eren's legs felt really light afterwards

Levi waited at the lunch table, watching for Eren. Eren was with his friend Reiner but looked at Levi.

"Umm I'll see you later" he shuffled over "Can I join you?"

"*Yes, Eren,*" he said, holding up a book, "*I'm going to learn german so you can stop harassing me in it.*"

Eren sat down smiling, "Good luck, learning this grandpa,*" Eren said in German.

Levi glared, "*please, Eren.*"

Blushing, Eren said "ok-okay— I'll stick with English"

"Thank you," he said.

"I can help you Levi...at least with expressions and basic sentences"

"Thank you, Eren."

"You don't want to hear that with you make my body feel feverish, but I don't know why but I like it," he said in German.

Levi just put his head on the table, sighing.

"Levi," he said softly

"Yes, Eren."

"I—I think it's cool you're learning German—Armin is the only one who bothers to learn. My mom doesn't speak as much English so I use it at home but not in public…"

Levi grabbed Eren's hand, squeezing it gently, he set it back down on the table.

Eren gave Levi a peaceful smile and started eating

"Levi, do you always sit here?"

"Yes, Eren."  
>"Do you eat by yourself?"<p>

"Yes, Eren…" he said, looking at the book.

Eren took a chance and reached out and grabbed Levi's hand "Can...can I sit with you from now on?"

"Yes, Eren… Why would I say no?"

"Maybe you like sitting away from people and I wouldn't want to be a nuisance."

"No…" he said, grabbing Eren's wrist, "Don't go."

He placed his hand over Levi's that was on his wrist ignoring the heat "I won't—this is my new lunch seat"

Levi almost smiled, but restrained it, he kept his hand on Eren's for a bit, before using it to eat his lunch. Eren was happy the rest of lunch. When his friends came over he talked to then still smiling but made no moves to leave Levi felt extremely happy internally that Eren stayed, and when lunch was over, he hugged Eren.

"*Eren, I'll see you after school.*"

Eren quickly hugged him back "I'll bring the worksheets and the party."

"The party?" he said, unsure of what Eren meant, feeling concern flood his veins.

Eren just chuckled at Levi's confusion "it's my way of pretending homework is fun."

Levi glanced up at Eren, and walked away to class. Eren just went through the day bored. When school let out he went to the store picking up a few things and headed to study with Levi running into Reiner again. Levi waited patiently. Wren rushed through talking with Reiner and ran to the study room.

"I have the homework," he said, and held up the snacks, "and the party."


	4. Do you understand me?

Levi glanced towards Eren, "*Hello, Eren,*" he said, taking some of the stuff.

"I didn't know what you like so I just bought random stuff," he said, unpacking his homework

Levi nodded, sitting down at the table, he extended one hand for the homework and the other to hold Eren's hand. He glanced over the homework.

"Do this one."

Eren was freaking out even though he and Levi had been holding hands. He intertwined them and set to work. Levi looked at Eren softly, and looked down at what he was working on, grasping Eren's hand gently. Eren gently squeezed back add he kept on working. Levi watched Eren work, gently watching the green eyes trace across the paper.

"Levi how does this look?"

"Not bad," said Levi.

"Really...it's really not bad?"

"Yes… Eren…."

"That...I'm happy," he says squeezing his hand

Levi squeezed his hand back as if it were some form of code.

"How's your homework?"

"Fine."

"Is senior work hard?"

"Yes, I suppose."

He squeezes his hand "but I know you can do anything"

Levi looked up from his own work, and made a partial smile at the brat.

Thinking out loud Eren said, "You have a nice smile."

Levi glanced back up, "Thanks… You have nice eyes…"

"I-I-uh…. thanks! You do too"

Levi glanced at Eren, reaching his other hand to brush some of his hair off his face, and brush his hand on the side of his face. Eren stopped working completely heart pounding and he turned to face Levi fully

Levi set down his hand, "Sorry."

"Wait why? You did nothing wrong!"

Levi looked surprised, putting his hand back up to stroke Eren's face. Eren smiled and leaned into the touch. Levi gently reached forward with his other hand, cupping Eren's face, he leaned forward, giving Eren time to back up, he kissed his forehead. Eren's entire face burned and he was red. his confusion was starting to make sense he put shaky hands on top Levi's and bought them to his lips kissing them softly

Levi looked surprised, and released his hands, leaving one hand for him to hold-Levi's face got slightly red. He held Eren's hand for a while before he asked him how his work was going.

Eren just stared at Levi "it was confusing but not anymore"

Levi nodded, "How much longer do you want to work?"

"I'm losing focus, my parents are in Germany right now and I'm hungry all I can think about is dinner"

"Let's be done-do you need a ride home?" he said, putting his stuff away

"If it's not too much trouble, Levi?"

"No, Eren," he said, retaking Eren's hand once he was done getting ready to go, he lead him out with him.

"Okay" Eren's stomach was filled with action holding Levi's hand as they walked to his car.

"Eren," he said, unlocking the car, pointing to the other side of the car. He sat down in the car, which was clean as all get out.

"Yeah Levi"he said taking in the clean car in awe.

"What, Eren?" he asked.

"I thought you wanted to tell me something before getting in the car"

"No, I didn't Eren. Where is your house?"

He gave him directions to his house slowly inching his hand out to see if Levi would hold it again Levi looked over, and saw Eren's slowly moving hand, and took hold of his hand with his less occupied with driving hand, and squeezed it. This made eren smile in content the rest of the way home. Levi took his hand, and kissed it gently. When Levi put their hands down Eren copied Levi and kissed his hand gently. Levi smiled lightly-and blushed slightly he waited for Eren to get out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow Eren."

Eren feeling bold quickly leaned over and kissed Levi's cheek, "Bye Levi!" he said and ran to the door face flushed a deep red.

"You brat," he whispered, driving to work.

The next day

"You have no time for a friend…. Eren rarely see you!"

Eren rolled his eyes Reiner said he liked him but eren didn't understand or return his feelings.

"Reiner I have somewhere to be" he said trying to move.

Levi watched, sighing relief. He watched for a bit longer.

"Wait eren do you really not like me?" Reiner asked.

"You're my friend that's it," Eren said, leaving Reiner to find Levi's table empty he looked around with about waiting for Levi.

Levi walked over, pulling Eren into a hug. "Eren…" he said.

Eren nearly melted into the hug "Hey, Levi"

Levi pulled Eren into the adjacent seat, holding his hand, he glanced around, "Are you all right, Eren?"

Eren glanced up at Levi "yeah I just...usually you're at the table first," he said as he naturally intertwines their hands.

"I know."

"So how's your day going?"

"Good, Eren." he said, "who was that?"

"Who… oh—that's Reiner he's a friend of mine. I wish he'd get that same message."

"Oh… what happened?" he said, moving closer to Eren, pulling this hand holding Eren's onto his knee.

Eren not noticing the closeness just focused on their hands. Eren blushed telling the story.

"He claims he likes me and I've told him many times I don't want anything but a friend it's annoying."

"I'm sorry," said Levi, feeling jealous internally, he took Eren's other hand.

Eren stared at their hands heart pounding he swallowed thickly "it's okay—I think he's getting the point now" Eren said squeezing both hands gently.

Levi sighed, mostly out of relief, he gently squeezed Eren's hands, and he spoke in Spanish, "Eren, I like you."

Eren's head tilted in confusion "you what to me?"

Levi choked on his own breath… "You'll understand eventually. Tell you what, I'll write it down so you can look it up later," he said writing down the SpanishSpanishSpanishSpanishSpanish, he handed the paper to Eren.

Eren took it excited for what it meant. He'd look it up in class.

"I'm not surprised if it's 'you're a brat' haha"

He said eating in one hand and holding Levi's with the other. Levi smiled for a moment, glancing over at Eren, looking at the eyes which he adored, and ate the remainder of his food.

Sitting in class eren finally told Armin and Jean his crush. They shared a look and said "that was obvious you two eat like a couple anyway."

Eren just smiled proud of his realization. Levi, however, only mentioned it to Erwin, and only hinted it. Last period eren looked up the translation the color left his face now he was shaking nervous to see Levi

Levi shook, his entire body fearing talking to Eren. Why had he done that?

Eren was fidgeting and nearly trembling as the bell rang. He took small steps to their meeting place, note crumpled in his hand the air was suffocating him.

Levi could barely stand… He sat in the chair, he tried to relax. 1 minute late-he sighed, Eren probably wasn't going to show…

Eren opened the door and his breathing stopped when he saw Levi. He closed the door lips clamped together he took small steps looking everywhere but Levi. He shoved the crumpled note into Levi's hand.

Levi panicked, taking the note, he could barely grab it. He tried to breathe, but the air wouldn't come in. Everything blurred… Why... why now?

"Le-e-Levi what's wrong!?" Eren ran over to Levi he kept saying his name tears threatening to fall.


	5. Suffocated Love

Levi just kind of sat there, trying to calm down, his breathes still fast and shallow. For a second, he saw Eren in the corner of his eyes. He needed to calm down. Eren shouldn't have to deal with this.

"Levi—it's okay… I'm here I'm here!"

He ran to his book bag pulling out the water he got to cool down after reading the note he opened it and gave it to Levi still trying to soothe him.

Levi begin to slow his breathes, but was trying to calm down. "Eren…" he choked out.

Eren switched to French thinking it'd help, "*Levi… I'm here you're okay…. just breathe I'm here,*" he grabbed Levi's hands squeezing them with each breath.

Levi seemed to somewhat respond to the french slightly, but the breathes continued to slow-but very gradually. He would occasionally say some something in french-random words. "Eren," he gasped out again.

"Levi *I'm here I'm here talk to me please, here's some more water," he kissed his hands and went back to squeezing them.

Levi began to get his breathing back to normal after several minutes, he finally said "*Eren, I'm sorry…*" between breathes.

"No don't say sorry it's ok! I'm just glad you're okay—I'd have stolen your car to get to the hospital...I can't drive."

Levi took several deep breathes, and then glanced at Eren. "*Its about the note…. is it…. I'm sorry.*" He took in several shallow breathes, realizing Eren was holding his hands.

"You brat—read the note" Eren said mocking Levi

Levi nodded, removing his hands from Eren's grasp to take the note. Eren pulled up a chair fidgeting as Levi read the note. Levi trembled as he tried to read the note, trying to focus on the note, he spent several minutes to trying to read it, he glanced up, "Eren."

"Yeah Levi" he answered nervously.

He reached out two trembling arms, standing to hug Eren. He relaxed completelY—his breathing returning to completely normal. He laid his head against Eren.

Eren gripped Levi tightly feeling tears prick his eyes "I like you Levi. I like you. I really like you."

Levi just embraced him, "*I like you, too, brat.*"

"Yeah well I'm a brat you like… grandpa."

Levi's hands made into Eren's hands as he sat back down, "Eren… I really am sorry for panicking… I should have warned you"

"No, Levi. It's fine, just make sure you tell me I'm happy—you're okay. I'm happy you're here with me."

"No… I freaked out… I'm sorry." said Levi, ashamed of the outburst several minutes ago.

Eren kissed his cheek softly, and murmured "*It's okay, Levi!*"

Levi glanced at Eren, and looked relieved, mostly. "*You need to work on your homework, Eren.*"

"Levi, honestly the last thing I'm thinking of is homework"

Levi almost looked happy, but then seemed to withdrawal. "*What do you want to do?*"

"Can we like hang out? No homework or people around like a movie?"

"*Yes, Eren,*" he said.

"If you don't want to it's fine," Eren heard hesitation in Levi's voice.

"*No, I'm just not sure what. Can we go ahead and study?*"

Eren's face dropped wondering if he pushed Levi into this he opened up his homework and was silent.

Levi reached forward to grab Eren's hand, "Are you all right?"

"Ye-yeah I'm fine"

Levi said, "Are you sure…?" he asked.

Eren just squeezed his hand back "Yeah I'm fine I really hate chemistry homework through."

"I didn't like it much, either…" Levi said.

"I don't even like science," he said laying his head on the table

Levi reached forward, unsure, and messed with his hair, "You have to do it anyway, Eren."

Levi's closeness kinda assured eren he hadn't pushed Levi—he sat smiling wide "I better get an a...or b in here!"

"Good luck," he said. Levi felt calmer now, since Eren was all right. Eren intertwined their fingers while he worked through his homework.

Levi asked, "How long do you want to work today?" He said, glancing up from his work.

"I'm going to give my all to this but after that I'm over homework," Eren replied

Levi nodded. He went back to his own work.

"Hey, I'm almost done how much are you going to do?"

"I have one more problem left."

"S-so what do you wanna do?" He squeezed his hand he was so nervous

"I don't know, Eren."

"I can just go home then it's no problem"

"No-" said Levi.

"No?" Eren was confused

"I want to be with you…" he said.

It was like reading the confession all over again. Eren was sure his heart stopped "I want to be with you too," he whispered.

"What do you want to do, Eren?"

"I just want to spend time with you."

"I do, too, Eren," he said, reaching for Eren's face, he brushed his brown hair away from his face.

Eren smiled again leaning into the touch "my parents are still in Germany do you want to come by me?"

Levi nodded, brushing his hand down Eren's face.

The hand is warm and the smile doesn't leave Eren's face "we can like eat dinner there and stuff."

Levi nodded, "I don't have work today." He put some of his stuff in his bad, "Come on," he said, taking Eren's hand.

Eren eagerly obliged and they walked to his car "where do you work Levi?"

"The restaurant, down the road," he said, grabbing Eren's hand once they were inside the car.

Eren laced their fingers together "I never knew that, then again I eat noodles and frozen pizza for dinner when my parents go out of town."

Levi nodded, bringing Eren's hand up to his chest, he held it close, keeping an eye on the road. He remembered how to get to Eren's house, he tried to calmly drive, and was successful for the most part.

As they neared his house eren asked "Levi… are you okay?"

Levi nodded, "I am… trying to stay calm… from earlier still…"

Eren squeezed Levi's hand with more pressure. The car stopped and turned off "*Just remember I'm here okay, right here*"

"*Thank you, Eren…*" he said, turning to face Eren, "thank you…"

"*Levi, it's nothing if it's for you.*"

Levi nodded, parking the car in front of Eren's house.

He leaned over kissing his cheek, "Ready to go inside?"

Levi nodded, "Yes."

They got out the car and eren guided him to the house. He opened the door now feeling nervous "would you like some water?"

Levi nodded, "*Yes, Eren.*"

"Make yourself at home okay," he went into the kitchen and grabbed 2 cold water bottles and joined Levi on the couch

Levi drank some of the water, "What do you want to do?"

"I have Netflix on the TV we can watch movies and order food, if that's okay," Eren said staring into Levi's eyes. Levi nodded, looking up at the green eyes, and a smile. Eren stared at Levi's blue-gray eyes again and almost forgot his words.

Levi reached up, brushing some of his hair off of his face, and asked, "what movie are we going to watch?"

The touch made eren tremble lightly but he found his voice this time, "there's some good action movies of people trying to kill the president that are entertaining I think."

Levi nodded and glanced around the room. He leaned onto Eren's shoulder. He felt very tired now that he had time to rest.

Eren turned a movie on and shakily wrapped his arms around Levi "Is this ok?"

Levi nodded, still leaning on Eren, resting. Eren massaged Levi's hands while holding them.

Levi relaxed, "*Thank you, Eren…*" he said, trying not to fall asleep.

"Hey Levi, are you hungry? I'm not a terrible cook."

Levi sat up, "If you don't mind…"

"No, it's fine I kinda wanted to cook for you…. are you allergic to or hate anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of," he said.

"Okay—well you can watch the movie or join me in the kitchen"

Levi decided to follow Eren to the kitchen. Eren smiled to himself and pulled out different food and spices. Levi leaned against the counter and glanced at Eren making food. Eren had ingredients for chicken parmesan. He cooked like he was making ramen smiling at Levi every now and then. Levi leaned on the counter, meeting Eren's eyes whenever he smiled at him. Levi felt exhausted.

"Hey Levi, I want to know more about you."

He glanced up, "Anything in particular?"

"I guess what are your hobbies, what do you want to do after high school things like that."

"I don't really have any hobbies…. I suppose school. I might go to college, or join the military."

"There's nothing that interest you that you want to do?"

"I've considered going back to France, too."

"I think that's cool. I want to travel to Germany and backpack through it."

Levi nodded, "that sounds interesting."

Eren was silent after that got awhile finishing the food. As it finished he got out plates and forks "do you want to finish the movie while we eat?"

Levi nodded, and took one of the plates, "Thank you."

They went back to the living and watched the movie while eating the food Eren sneaking glances to Levi to make sure he liked it.

Levi ate most of the food, leaning onto Eren, when he asked what Eren wanted to do with the plate, he sat back up.

Eren watched as Levi went and cleaned the dish, and then begin to clean up some of the cooking utensils "You know I would've done that"

Levi nodded, "You cooked for me."

"Yeah, but you're my guest you should just be relaxing and smiling"

Levi sighed, "Fine." Handing the clean dishes to Eren, he stood off to the side.

Eren cleaned the kitchen with a smug smirk then led Levi back to the living room. He held his hand and curled into his side.

Levi smiled, and wrapped his arms around Eren, "Eren…" he said leaning onto him slightly, he wondered if he would accidentally fall asleep. The day had been exhausting, even for him.

"Yeah Levi?"

"You all right?"

"I'm really happy you're here," he said closing any possible distance left between the two.

Levi smiled, but then he brushed his hands through Eren's hair, as they watched the movie. Eren was snug in Levi's chest arms wrapped around him enjoying the movie. Levi tried not to fall asleep—but gradually he gave in—holding Eren as the music of the movie seemed to fade.

"Cute!" Eren grabbed the blanket behind him and cut off the TV he stretched his legs out and soon drifted to the sound of Levi's heartbeat.

Levi slept for what was probably an hour, and woke up to see Eren at his side, and felt somewhat relaxed. He checked his watch. 7 pm. He relaxed, glancing at Eren, he brushed his hand through his hair. Eren felt shifting but he held on to Levi a bit tighter in his sleep. Levi gently smiled, and sat there, watching him sleep, innocently.

30 minutes later Eren woke up with arms around him keeping him warm. He blinked sleep away and looked into Levi's eyes. "Eren…" he said, leaning down to kiss Eren's forehead, "its about 7:30 pm."

"Mm… it is?"

"Yes, Eren."

"Oh..." Eren didn't want Levi to leave yet "want to watch another movie"

"If you would like, Eren," he said.

Eren nodded without hesitation and put on a Harry potter movie knowing it was long. Levi shifted so he had his head against Eren, and cuddled against him, after kissing his cheek. Eren's arms were wrapped around Levi and he gave him a kiss on the forehead. Levi relaxed completely. He was safe here. Eren was here. Eren… cared about him. Eren kissed his forehead again then found Levi's hand, and held it. Levi held his hand, and smiled. It was almost a sad smile, more bittersweet than anything.

"Levi...are you happy?"

"Yes… I've just never had anyone care about me this much…"

Eren stared at Levi in disbelief squeezing his hand "Levi—you're amazing you deserve to have all the care in the world."

Levi smiled, putting his head against Eren's shoulder, he didn't say anything-just a small nod in thanks.

"*If you let me I'll take care of you.*"

Levi looked up, "*Do you… want to?*"

"*Nothing else would make me happier*"

Levi reached up, touching Eren's face, "*Please. I want to take care of you… too.*"

"*You already do. I want to make you happy Levi.*"

Levi nodded, "*Thank you…Eren….*"

"Can...can i kiss you Levi?"

"*Yes*"

Eren placed his trembling lips on top of Levi's in a soft kiss. Levi returned the kiss, before releasing him from it. Eren bit his lip even though his was tingling from the chaste kiss. Levi smiled, laying back down pretty much on Eren, resting.

"Do you want to sleep here Levi?"

"I don't know… I probably ought to pick some stuff up at my house…"

"I live with Erwin, you see?"

"That blond giant?" Everyone at school gushed over Erwin but Eren never really cared "O-ok...I mean only if you want to sleep here."

"Yes. I live there, and I wouldn't mind spending the night."

Eren smiled widely at this "I never knew that and great!"

"Can I run over… right now?"

"Yeah! wait," Eren ran to the front and returned "here's my key."

Levi took the key, walking out to his car, "I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

Eren sat in the same spot waiting for Levi.

Levi returned with a small bag of stuff. "Eren," he said stepping out of the car, he reached out his hand to hold Eren's. Eren felt like a puppy running out and grabbing Levi's hand holding it all the way back into the house

Levi held back a smile at the sight of seeing Eren run out to him, he pulled the backpack all the way on, and walked inside with him.

Eren guided them back inside and then into his room. At Levi's face "we can watch TV in here too but this way you can fall asleep but not on the couch"

Levi nodded, setting his bag down, and joined Eren, sitting on the bed. Eren turned the TV on then faced Levi. Levi looked at Eren, and brushed his hair out of his face. Eren was nervous again he shifted himself on the bed crossing his legs and leaning closer to Levi. Levi looked at Eren's eyes, looking at the green color he had always admired. He became aware Eren was getting closer, and shivered internally. He grabbed Levi's hands and rubbed massaged them. Levi smiled at the touch, and flipped over Eren's hands to return the smiled and hummed softly at the sat there, before pausing, and then bringing up one of Eren's hands to kiss.

"Can—can I kiss you again?" Eren whispered.


	6. Lights burning out

"Yes," said Levi.

Eren leaned forward still holding Levi's hands and kissed him. Levi returned the kiss, gently, but feather light, and pulled one of his hands to hold Eren's face. Eren gently pressed his lips harder against Levi's. Levi responded, gently returning the favor in a gentle stream of pecks. Eren scooted closer to Levi, which Levi allowed. Eren met each peck with eagerness, and Levi smiled. Eren wrapped his hands around Levis neck, Levi froze for a moment, not expecting the touch, and then he reached up, brushing his hand against Eren's face again. Eren gently caressed Levis neck. Levi ran one of his hands through his hair…. he waited for Eren to pause, and whispered, "Eren… I love you…"

The confession shocked eren to his core "you...you do?" he asked wide eyed.

"Yes…" said Levi, nervously.

"I-I-I never knew I always thought my feelings were one sided"

Levi said, "Why do you think… I… panicked earlier, Eren?"

"I-I don't know maybe you regretted telling me."

"No…"

"Eren… I was afraid… nervous… that you weren't… wouldn't…" he said, choking a bit.

"No-no-no Levi don't you remember I lie about French to spend time with you. I've always loved you"

Levi sighed, "Eren… I know…."

"I thought you didn't like me so I never said anything"

Levi said, "*I know… I'm sorry if I scared you…earlier…*"

"I'm just happy that you're okay...and that you're here"

Levi nodded, and then hugged Eren, so his head was in the space between his neck and shoulder. Eren leaned to place a kiss to Levis cheek then hugged him back. Levi just sat there, before pulling back, he wrapped his arms around Eren's waist like a small child would, and cuddled against him.

Eren smiled "*hey, do you want to lay down?*"

Levi nodded. Eren changed and cut the light off. He pulled back the sheets and extended his hand to Levi. Levi took his hand, gently taking it, somewhat surprised. Eren gently pulled him into the covers his shaking hands betraying his calm breaths once Levi got in he laid his head on Levis chest. Levi was surprised, but exhaustion from the day drowned out all else. Eren made patterns on Levi's chest with his finger curling into his side.


	7. Chocolate Kisses

Levi woke up, he glanced at the clock. It was before 6… he glanced down at Eren, who had one hand against his chest and the other around him. He smiled, not moving as to wake him up. Eren was still asleep clutching Levi tighter unconsciously to keep warm. Levi glanced at him, placing one arm around him.

"Mm-Levi" Eren whispered softly still asleep. Levi smiled. Eren slowly pulled out of sleep an hour after Levi. He yawned but made no plans to move. Levi sighed, "Eren," he said, nudging him.

"Eren…"

"Mmm..." Eren mumbled looking up at Levi with sleepy eyes.

"Wake up, brat."  
>"Mmm but I don't wanna can we stay like this please."<p>

"Is it Saturday yet?"  
>"No, Eren, it is Friday," said Levi pulling him to a sitting up position, "you need to get up."<br>Eren wrapped his arms around Levi speaking German "can we just stay in and sleep."  
>Levi said, "No Eren… Come on…" he switched to french, "*Eren, wake up.*"<br>Eren pouted at Levi but Levi was adamant "fine, fine" he grumbled and shuffled out of bed standing in the same spot for two minutes trying to decide what to do  
>Levi nodded, standing up. Eren dragged himself to pick out clothes and told Levi about another bathroom and went to the shower. Levi nodded, and took his bag with him to go change. Levi went off to the other bathroom. Eren washed off and brushed his teeth then got dressed. Levi waited patiently for Eren in the hallway, having gotten ready. Eren finished and gathered his things for the day. He gave Levi small smile seeing him in the hallways. Levi returned with a gentle smile, holding his bag.<br>"Can we get food before we get to school?"  
>Levi nodded, "yes, Eren."<br>Eren smiled and they held hands walking to the car. Levi asked, once in the car, "Where do you want to go?"  
>"MacDonald's" Eren said holding out his hand.<br>Levi took it, and nodded, squeezing it, he drove in the direction of McDonald's. Eren ordered food and forced Levi to get something to eat, "Fine," said Levi, ordering somewhat nervously.  
>Eren paid for the food and looked at Levi "*You woke me up and are driving me to school this is the least i can do.*"<br>Levi nodded, "*Thank you.*"  
>Eren leaned over and kissed his cheek before digging into his food. Levi ate his food, too, and waited for Eren to finish.<p>

Eren finished and looked at Levi "you ready?"  
>Levi nodded, standing up. They were in the school parking lot and they got out, Eren gave Levi a hug and "*lunch right?*"<br>"*Yeah."  
>"Bye, Levi" Eren ran off into the school finding Armin in their first class. He excitedly told him most of the night but kept some things personal. Levi walked to class, Erwin would probably wouldn't bug him about it. The day went about decently as Eren expected freshman classes were boring but he did it; Levi waited for lunch, and when it came, watched for Eren from the corner of the cafeteria, so he could come to the table to see him. Eren approached their table looking for Levi, Levi stepped out, walking towards the table. Eren sat down drumming his hands on the table waiting, Levi walked up behind him, "Eren," he said, hugging Eren from behind.<br>A small squeak slipped out of eren he tilted his head to kiss Levi's cheek "Hey Levi!"  
>Levi sat next to him, "*How are you?*"<br>"Good starving..you?"  
>"Not bad, Eren."<br>"Your classes?"  
>"It is Friday, so a lot of homework."<br>"Do you want to do homework with me instead of at school*"  
>"Yes, Eren."<br>"Great...you gonna eat that?"

Levi handed the chips to Eren, who smiled.  
>Eren smiled at his treasured lunch and dug in, "I can cook for you again afterwards if you want."<br>"Thank you, Eren."  
>Eren reached out his hand while finishing up lunch. Levi glanced at the hand, he reached for it. Eren laced their fingers together and laid his head on the table.<br>"Eren, do you feel all right?"  
>"Yeah I'm still sleepy," he said.<br>Levi nodded, and ruffled Eren's hair. Eren's cheeks turned red and he covered face.  
>"Eren… I need to go to class soon," he stood up, bringing Eren's head against his chest, he let it rest there for at least a minute, "You need to go to class, too."<br>Eren could have fallen asleep right then and there, but he knew Levi wouldn't approve "Okay, I'll go" he said glancing up at Levi.  
>Levi glanced down, "I'll see you later… Do you want to meet at my car?"<br>"Yeah! I'll be there a at 3:30."  
>Levi nodded, and walked to class.<br>Eren didn't know he was being watched with jealous eyes as he found Jean and Armin and walked to class. Levi went to class, and after classes, and went out to find the car, looking for Eren as he went.

Eren was making his way to the parking lit when he was suddenly grabbed "Hey! Eren so you do like guys." It was Reiner.

Levi continued to glance for Eren, and didn't see him, he sat on the hood of his car, waiting.

"Yes, Reiner what's your point?" Eren asked, yanking out of his grip and heading to the parking lot reaching it when Reiner grabbed his hands.

"Why am I not enough why is that lame weirdo better than me"

Levi glanced at his watch. 3:28.

"He's not lame!" Eren said his voice rising "He's kind and thoughtful" Eren was done he tried walking away again when Reiner pulled him again and tried to kiss him

Levi glanced at his watch again, he glanced around the parking lot. Was that Eren—

"Reiner what the hell move," but the blonde was persistent.

Levi squinted-but he could only see a much taller boy… was it Eren? He began to tremble… "Eren…" he whispered to himself. He wanted to go… Eren. He began to shuffle through the cars unsurely, determined, even though he held with a death grip to his book bag, and the rest of him trembled.

Eren was currently trying to get out of Reiner's greedy hands "he's not freak."  
>Levi froze, recognizing the blonde… the one Eren had spoke about… He was trying to kiss Eren. He begin to walk closer, he murmured to himself, "Eren… No... Eren… No..."<br>"I like Levi—not you," Eren finally said. The stare Reiner gave him only made Eren irritated.

Levi tried to get closer, he murmured still, glancing up and he realized how close he was "Eren," he said. He got closer, he said it louder, even though the air itself choked every part of him, this time so Eren would hopefully hear, "Eren." The air only seemed to choke him more at this. Eren heard his name and saw Levi standing there clutching his book bag so hard his knuckles were white. He didn't spare Reiner either glance and ran to Levi. Levi saw Eren comes towards him, and glanced between Reiner and Eren, everything a blur.  
>Eren was upset but stopped shortly before embracing Levi, Levi's bag dropping to the ground. Levi could only feel Eren's arms wrap around him, he stood tensely, before, about half a minute later, he tried to wrap trembling arms around him.<br>Eren was trembling as well afraid Levi would be mad at him "I-I'm going to the car i don't wanna be here longer," Eren said leaving the two alone.

"Eren-" said Levi, but it was too late, he glanced at Reiner.  
>"Don't look at me I don't know how you did it," Reiner said, full of jealousy.<br>"What?" said Levi, "Just… please leave Eren… alone…"  
>"Why? Eren's popular and attractive he deserves someone else popular."<br>Levi looked at him, trying not to break down, he walked back to the car, trying to push the phrase out of his mind, but it echoed still. Like knives, deep in his skin.

Eren saw Levi and ran to him hugging him "I'm sorry for running off."

Levi trembled, reasserting himself. Eren didn't need to know what he had said. Is that was Eren really thought? He wasn't popular… or attractive. He just let Eren wrap his arms around him. Levi nodded, walking with Eren back to the car. He was afraid if he said anything, he would sound like he was about to cry-or that he would. In the car eren kept glancing at Levi concern aching his heart; Levi just drove, silently, and glancing occasionally at Eren. Eren tried sending smiles but Levi still seemed troubled, Levi only looked at Eren when he parked in front of his house. Eren grabbed Levis arm before he could leave, Levi looked at Eren.

"Did Reiner say something to you you? He has a tendency too say stupid, irrelevant things."

Levi nodded, his voice not even not qualifying as a whisper, "yes."

"You haven't called me brat since we left...he said something didn't he."  
>Levi didn't say anything. Eren was getting frustrated, he climbed over the seat and pretty much into Levi's lap. He grabbed both of Levi's hands.<p>

"What lies did he say"  
>Levi looked terrified of both Eren and what Reiner had said, "Eren…" he said, "Do you... really want to be with me?"<p>

Eren didn't hesitate, "I only want to be with you I'll fail every class and have you tutor me if it means I can spend time alone with you."  
>Levi nodded, still unsure, "Eren… But…"<br>Eren shook his head, "when you told me you liked me I couldn't believe the person I loved actually wanted me I'm happy Levi and it's because of you. My heart only belongs to you got it."

Levi nodded. "Eren…"  
>"So please, Levi—please don't doubt my feelings because of someone's jealousy" Eren said squeezing Levis hands.<p>

Levi nodded, "Reiner said-" he tried not to choke back his words, "you're popular and attractive…you deserve…"

Eren hugged Levi tightly "Reiner is stupid and jealous and blind," and he wouldn't let Levi go.  
>Levi finally stopped choking back, "Someone popular and attractive…" he said, cut off by a tear gently falling down his face.<br>Eren's heart ached but he refused to let Levi go.

"I care about you Levi. Levi is smart, Levi is kind, Levi is important to me, Levi is the hottest guy I know. I didn't even know I was attracted to anybody to I met you."  
>Levi nodded, he wrapped his arms weakly around Eren. Eren trembled holding in tears when Levi finally hugged him back. Levi laid back, resting his arms from the somewhat awkward position, but still looked unhappy. Eren kissed Levi's cheek.<p>

"I'm your brat remember."  
>Levi produced a gentle but still bittersweet smile, "Yes."<br>"Say it."  
>"Brat," he said, brushing away what was left of the salty liquid on his cheeks.<br>Eren looked at him smiling smugly, "if you add that with a kiss I'll get dinner started quicker."  
>Levi cupped Eren's face, pulling it down, he kissed him. Eren felt himself melting. Levi released him from the kiss, opening the car door.<p>

"Go make dinner… you brat."  
>Eren laughed, "gladly" he shifted around and dragged Levi by hand out of the car barely letting him lock the door.<br>"You're going to love this dinner—it's French."  
>Levi nodded, and walked into the house with Eren.<br>"This is a surprise I'll throw water at you if you sneak a peak," he said quickly and ran into the kitchen.

Levi waited for Eren, he sat on the couch, wondering. Eren loved him… he really did...  
>Eren hummed as he cooked knowing Levi would enjoy this; Levi sat on the couch, waiting patiently, he took out some of the stuff from his bag and worked, after an hour eren had dinner in the oven he went out to join Levi.<br>Levi put his work aside, and stood up, approaching Eren to hug him. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi burying his face on Levi's shoulder.  
>"Eren… Are you all right from earlier… I didn't ask you…"<br>"I'm annoyed and want to pummel Reiner but other then that I'm fine."  
>Levi nodded, holding Eren, and then pulled him dow by his shoulder, to kiss him. A gentle peck-light as a feather, the light kiss filled eren with warmth. Levi smiled, and held both of Eren's hands, still maintain the close proximity of the hug. Eren held Levis hands to his chest hoping Levi could feel his heart racing. Levi stared into Eren's eyes. Levi felt warm and Eren held on to him keeping that warmth. Levi gently rubbed Eren's back, removing his hands from Eren's hands<p>

"Mm..." slipped past eren Levi's massage felt great, "Levi" Eren said reburying his face into Levi.  
>"What is it, Eren?"<br>"No-nothing—feels good." Levi smiled in return, placing his head against his chest as he continued to massage Eren's back. They stayed like that for awhile until Eren smelled the food, Levi released Eren.  
>"Wait right here," Eren ran to check the food seeing that it was ready he took it out of the oven "LEVI!"<br>"What?"  
>"Come here dinner is ready"<br>Levi walked into the kitchen; Eren had made a French dish his mom taught him. Levi nodded, sitting down across from Eren. Eren piled there plates up and served Levi waiting for his approval; Levi didn't nod in approval, but gently leaned forward and kissed Eren's forehead.

"Thank you, its good, Eren."

Eren beamed at Levis approval then dug in, as did Levi. When they were full, Eren set to cleaning the kitchen. Levi tried to join him again, offering to help with the dishes; Eren flicked water at Levi.

"No means no."  
>Levi complied, leaning against the counter. Eren finished up and before he washed his hands he put bubbles on Levi's nose. Levi brushed it off, wiping it back on Eren. Eren laughed at Levi's serious face. Levi glanced at Eren, and took a few steps forward, and reached for Eren's hand. Eren took his hand interlacing their fingers and looking at Levi.<br>Levi produced a gentle smile, and moved closer to Eren, and hugged him. "Eren… I love you…"  
>Eren hugged him back, "Can I ask you something?"<br>"Yes, Eren…" he said.  
>"Do you...will you...do you want to...maybe we should…boyfriend."<p>

Levi shifted closer to Eren, "Yes, Eren."  
>A breath of relief left Eren's body "you'll be my first boyfriend."<br>Levi nodded, so he was pressed against Eren, and leaned so he was right next to Eren's ear.

"Mine, too…"  
>"N-n-no way."<p>

Eren held Levi closer after that. Levi nodded, allowing Eren to hold him closer, pressing against him. Eren couldn't believe someone as admirable as Levi would be single.

"Let's watch TV in my room."  
>Levi nodded, joining Eren, Eren guided Levi to his room cutting the TV on and going to the bathroom and changing into shorts and a t shirt. Levi waited for Eren's return, and shifted nervously. Eren walked back into the room.<p>

"Are you okay, Levi? Do you want some shorts of your own?"  
>Levi nodded, "I think I have some that I brought over for yesterday," picking up his backpack, and went to the bathroom to change. Eren nodded glad for another not lonely night he laid down, watching TV. Levi returned, sitting by Eren; Eren repositioned himself to have his head on Levi's lap. Levi brushed his hand through Eren's hair; Eren glanced up at Levi giving him a soft smile mouthing 'boyfriend.'<br>Levi glanced down, "What is it?"  
>Eren repeated gently "boyfriend."<br>"Yes, Eren. What is it?*"  
>"I just like saying it"<br>Levi nodded.  
>"Say it for me in French"<br>"*Boyfriend.*"  
>A shiver went through Eren, and then Levi leaned down and gently kissed him. Eren squeezed the hand he was holding kissing back gently, Levi shifted, pulling Eren's upper body up so he was closer to him. Eren pushed himself on Levis lap enjoying being cradled. Levi said, "Eren," pulling Eren against him.<br>"Hm?" Eren asked.  
>"For what Levi?"<br>"Being here."  
>Eren pulled back to look at Levi trying to figure him out "Le-Levi were you really lonely before?"<br>Levi nodded. This makes Eren want to cry, but he hides his face not wanting Levi to see.

"Eren?" said Levi, but embraced having Eren there, with him.  
>"S-s-s-s-sorry but it just I don't know the idea you've been lonely" he says curling into his lap.<p>

"Its fine, Eren," he said.  
>"No! It's not fair!"<p>

Eren didn't know why he was so upset but he just knew Levi deserved more. Levi was surprised, by Eren's sudden reaction.

"Life isn't fair."  
>"I...I want to name the loneliness go away!" Levi nodded, and blinked several times. Eren kissed Levis cheek a couple times tightening his hold.<br>"You already have, Eren."  
>That's the moment Eren lets out his tears. "S-s-sorry Le-Levi" Eren sputtered.<br>"No, Eren… its fine." he said.  
>Eren wiped his eyes and smiled "don't tell anybody I cried I'll deny it."<br>Levi nodded, "Its fine."  
>"Umm... okay…" Eren said retaking Levi's hand. Levi nodded, and shifted.<br>Eren traced the lines in Levis palm.  
>"I think this means money...I don't know haha..."<br>"What do you mean, Eren?"  
>"I tried to read your palm...I should stick to German"<br>Levi nodded, "I've never had my palm read."  
>"Me neither I saw it on TV," he said still tracing his palm. Levi smiled, but then shifted again, moving Eren, who was still sitting in his lap.<br>"Am I crushing your legs?"  
>Levi nodded in response.<br>"Then say so, silly."

Eren climbed off Levi's lap and pulled him into laying on the pillows. Levi nodded, holding Eren's hands. Eren interlaced their fingers turning his head to face Levi. Levi, now pretty much beside him, could feel Eren's warm breath.  
>Eren curled into Levi's side "Sorry— I like being close to you."<br>Levi smiled, enjoying Eren's warmth, "I do too, Eren."  
>Levi's smile made Eren blush he reached up and kissed his cheek. Levi kissed his cheek back. Eren wrapped an arm around Levi, Levi looked in surprise before using his arm to wrap it around Eren, and begin to massage his back again. Eren melted into his side with a pleased sigh. Levi felt Eren sigh comfortably, and smiled internally. Eren held Levi tighter letting out small puffs of happiness every so often. Levi slowly massaged Eren's back, and begin to think about how much Eren cared about him...<br>"Levi, if you had to pick one place to love where would it be?"  
>"I don't know Eren… perhaps France…"<br>"Would you go to Germany with me?"  
>Levi thought for a moment, "I suppose if I could," partially surprised by the suddenness.<br>"I'd want to experience it with you."  
>Levi looked in shock, stopping all movement. Eren looked up at him seeing confusion "I'm serious I want to see it with you."<br>"I know… but I don't know… thank you."  
>"Levi you're my boyfriend things are different... I warn you I want to do all the cheesy dating stuff."<br>Levi nodded, and continued to massage Eren's back.  
>"Anything you want to do?"<br>"Not really."  
>"Nothing you ever pictured"<br>Levi shook his head… "I never think about stuff like that too much, Eren."  
>"Oh...well I want us to do cheesy stuff and take pictures does that found fun?"<br>Levi nodded. "Do you know how to dance, Eren?"  
>"Ahhh not really...you dance?"<br>Levi nodded.  
>Eren jumped up "Really! What kind of dance?"<br>"Not very much… mostly some ballroom… Forced to learn it when I was younger."  
>Eren's eyes shined "Levi you're so cool!"<br>"Thank you, Eren."  
>Eren smiled crawling back to him "let's go dancing one day, okay?"<br>Levi nodded, and pulled Eren against him. Eren happily went over to his boyfriend snuggling in close, Levi said nothing, except "Its 8 pm, you brat."  
>Eren smiled at Eren, "You have to work, you think they'll hire me when I'm 16?"<br>Levi shifted turning Eren so he was laying face up, and laid across his chest, "I don't know, Eren."  
>Eren ran his fingers through Levis hair "I'll need a job then...I can buy more food to cook you."<br>Levi nodded, "You are good at cooking, Eren."  
>"I-I-I thank you I'm happy you like it!"<br>Levi nodded, shifting closer to Eren's face, he messed with Eren's hair. Eren giggled at the gesture Levi was different but that's what attracted Eren to him.  
>Levi enjoyed Eren's giggle, messing with his hair. Eren continued giggling "that kinda tickles."<br>Levi pulled back his hand, "I'll stop if you'd like me to."  
>"No don't stop," Eren said in between giggles<br>Levi returned to messing with his hair.  
>Levi glanced at Eren, "Eren… why me? I know you love me now… but why me?"<br>Eren felt taken back by Levis question.

"I remember staring high school in August terrified. I hadn't seen any of my friends yet and I couldn't find my class. I was about about to panic when the bell rang. Then here comes this upperclassman asking me if I'm lost, instead of laughing at me he grabbed me by the wrist and guided me to class. This same upperclassman I saw helping others out and never getting a thank you. I saw him sitting alone and people saying stupid shit. Someone handsome, kind, and from the books I saw him read: smart. I thought he was an assistant so i called him Mister and started saying hi. I find out he's a tutor so I get him to help me in math and get to know him then I lied about French. He never turned me down and he makes me feel like nobody ever has. I've met people and adjusted but since that first day I can't picture high school or now life without Levi."  
>Levi glanced at him, and laid on Eren, and listened to his heartbeat for a few moments, in surprise, and even more so when he continued.<br>"Armin has been like my brother and when I'm upset he calms me down. But then there's you who doesn't even know how I'm feeling calming me down just by being there. Just by a simple touch and I feel like I'll be alright. I can't I don't want that with anybody else."  
>Levi just laid there, surprised by the thoroughness, and looked at Eren.<br>"I can go on all night Levi..." he said, "so why did you pick me then. You're smart handsome and Levi you can get into any college you want. Why me?"  
>"Eren…" he said, "I liked you because you were kind back…"<br>Eren just stared at him waiting patiently knowing this isn't the easiest thing.  
>"I wanted someone to be close to… and you always were nice to me. And, you were there when I needed you… You were never one to talk shit, Eren…" he murmured, "You just kept on being there, and just smiled at me. You wanted to spend time with me… and I felt valued, Eren."<br>Eren embraced Levi with everything he had wanting to say more but he'd get choked up again.  
>Levi felt crushed by Eren's hug, but didn't say anything. It felt good.<br>"I'm still happy you're but upset I lied about French."  
>"Why I wanted know even though I lied?"<br>Levi only nodded for a moment, before responding, "I didn't say it was right to lie, I just said that I was glad you did."  
>"Levi."<br>"What is it, Eren?"  
>Eren faced him touching his cheek "I love you."<br>"I love you, too, Eren."  
>Eren stroked his cheek smiling. Levi reached up, holding Eren's hand against his face. Eren leaned in and kissed his nose. Levi produced a brief, small giggle. Eren let a loud "ahh" when he heard Levi giggle—that's the best thing I've seen or heard he decided and kissed Levi's nose again smiling. Levi smiled this time, leaning forward to kiss Eren's nose. This time Eren giggled enjoying Levi's smile. Levi looked up, and smiled even more at Eren's giggle. Eren scooted in close nuzzling Levi's neck. Levi reacted in some surprise, but enjoyed it.<br>"I could do this all night you smell REALLY good."  
>Levi said, "I do?"<br>"Yeah it's a manly smell-haha-I think it attracts brats."  
>Levi smiled, and ruffled his hair.<br>Eren smiled at him "You sleepy yet?"  
>Levi looked up and said, "Not really. Are you?"<br>"Nope want to watch a movie...and eat ice cream?!"  
>Levi nodded, and sat up. Eren shot out the bed the room and down the hall. He has bowls and ice cream out when Levi came in with an eyebrow raised.<p>

"What? I like ice cream."  
>"I have neapolitan which one?"<br>"Chocolate?"  
>"I never pegged you for a chocolate...I like strawberry."<br>Levi nodded, understandingly, but then said, "Why not?"  
>"I'm not sure maybe vanilla."<br>"I don't know…" he said, eating some.  
>"Come lets go start a movie."<br>Levi nodded, and followed Eren. Eren picked out an action movie and sat next to Levi on the couch, and Levi scooted so he was right next to Eren. They ate and watched the movie in silence Eren got wrapped up in the plot.  
>"That's it kick his ass!" Eren was really into the movie, "ahh right in the feels!" Eren had to put the bowl down "drag him into oblivion if he loses I'll be upset!"<br>Levi put his hand against Eren's arm. Eren looked at Levi and stopped his yelling.  
>Levi nodded, "Thank you."<br>"Sorry I tend to get into the movie."  
>His tone made eren wonder but he didn't ask "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Levi turned his eyes back to the movie, and curled up against Eren.<br>"Levi can I ask you something?"  
>"What is it, Eren?"<br>"Did my yelling really bother you?"  
>Levi nodded.<br>"Can I ask why?"  
>"Other stuff like what? I need to know Levi so I can make sure you're okay."<br>"Sounds, people, too much of that kind of stuff. Being around lots of people, and violence and fighting and other things… I just have very… bad reaction…sometimes… like I did to Reiner and when you came and found me with the note..."  
>Levi, I'm known to be rash and hot headed at times but I'm going to do my best to make sure you're okay!"<br>"Thank you… Eren. And if I do 'freak out'… please just try to calm down,"  
>"My biggest worry will be about you"<br>Levi nodded, "Thank you, Eren." Levi reached up, and stroked Eren's face. "Are you tired?"  
>"Kinda..are you?"<br>"Yes, Eren."  
>"Okay… lets go to bed."<br>Levi nodded, standing up. Eren brought the bowls to the kitchen washing them and putting them away then headed to his room. Levi followed him, gently clasping his hand. They reached Eren's room and he pulled down the blankets and made room for Levi. Levi nodded, climbing into the bed and fell asleep immediately.


	8. Quack Quack

Levi glanced at Eren, and then melted back in his arms, and laid there. About 30 minutes later eren woke up with Levi in his arms. He blinked away the sleep looking at the back of Levi "i don't know what all happened but I'll make you happy" he whispered. Levi opened his eyes, "Eren," he said.  
>"A… morning Levi."<br>Levi twisted around so he was completely facing him, "good morning, brat."  
>Eren didn't know if he heard him or not so he just faked it "morning Levi...did you sleep good?"<br>"Yes, Eren."  
>"Good...what time is it?"<br>Levi glanced back, shifting, "7:45, brat."  
>"Mmmmm I'm going back to sleep...when do you have to go to work?"<br>"1 PM, Eren."  
>"Aww— that's the whole day."<br>"Sorry, Eren…"  
>"It's ok...when are you off?"<br>"Probably noon," he said, leaning his head forward to kiss his forehead.  
>"Mmm— okay I guess I'll stay up then"<br>Levi kissed him again. Eren smiled and snuggled closer, and Levi smirked.  
>"What do you want to do until then"<br>Levi said, "Eren, can we go on a walk?"  
>"Yeah, when do you want to go?"<br>"Soon?"  
>"Lets go freshen up first" he said shifting out of the bed<br>They got ready and at 8:30 they were done and finishing breakfast. Levi took Eren's hand, and they walked outside the house towards a nearby park. Levi looked around, and then glanced at Eren. Eren glanced at Levi every now and then making sure he was comfortable.  
>Levi could tell Eren was concerned about him.<p>

"Eren, I'm all right."

Levi gently reached his other hand to form a partial hug around Eren's waist. Eren's cheeks flushed. When they arrived at the park, Levi allowed Eren to guide the way through it. They walked around until Eren saw a bench facing the river, and Levi found himself next to Eren on a bench watching the river, with its gentle noise.  
>"My mom and I used to come here and feed the ducks. But I always enjoyed the water."<br>Levi nodded, "that sounds like fun, Eren."  
>"We can come back and bring bread...this place doesn't have a lot of traffic mostly elderly people so it's peaceful."<br>Levi nodded, "perhaps tomorrow. Can we just stay here for a while?" Eren turned to him and smiled and squeezed Levi's hand. Eren moved his arm to place it around Levi's waist; Levi held Eren's hand where it had wrapped around his waist. Eren kissed Levi's cheek, Levi returning the gesture. Eren's heart thumped happily and he held Levi closer, Levi kissed Eren's nose this time.  
>Eren let out a tiny giggle "I wanna try something"<br>"What is it, brat?"  
>"This grandpa" Eren grabbed Levi's cheeks and rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.<br>"Who's the brat now"  
>Levi smirked, "You."<br>"Yeah yeah yeah—I'm a hot brat"  
>Smirks again but looks uncomfortable, and leans forward, kissing Eren gently. Eren kissed back gently.<p>

"Now I'm a hot brat for real," he said fanning himself  
>Levi shook his head jokingly, "what does that make me, Eren."<br>"Since you're a gramps...my sugar daddy," Eren laughed at Levi's expression he poked Levi's cheek "you're blushing."  
>Eren poked his nose and faced the water "Oh, look the ducks," then he launched into different duck stories to keep them entertained. Levi listened and curled up against Eren.<br>Eren told funny stories laughing at himself and then childhood stories making him pause for a moment. Levi glanced up at Eren when he paused. Eren thought of his mom and before memories could haunt him he blinked and his smile was back and he told another story.  
>"Eren…" murmured Levi in response to the change.<br>"Yeah Levi?"  
>"Eren… I recognize that look..."<br>"Wh-what look?"  
>"Your expression… it changed."<br>"It did...when?"  
>"You were talking about your childhood… and you paused… and your face."<br>"My face what's wrong with my face," he said shaking  
>Levi grabbed onto the shaking Eren, brushing one hand along his face, "What's wrong?"<br>"Le-Levi I know your loneliness"  
>"Eren-its fine-tell me."<br>"My parents left me to live in Germany. My dad sends money for me to live alone I never knew why. I've been lying to you about that, too…"  
>Levi nodded, just running on of his hands through Eren's hair. "Eren…"<br>"I'm technically under my uncle but that's for show..he doesn't love me. Only Armin, and a family friend Mikasa knows they try but you're the only one who truly makes me not feel alone."  
>Levi nodded, holding Eren still, and whispered, "I'll try to keep you from being lonely."<br>Eren tightened his hold on Levi "if I got snot on you I'm sorry"  
>"Its fine, Eren," he said, "I'm here…"<br>A soft chuckle leaves eren "you can't go to work covered on boogers"  
>"Its fine, I can change when we get back, Eren," he said, "thank you for letting me know."<br>"I didn't know how to tell you sooner." He said clutching to Levi.  
>Eren peeks up at Levi "thank you, sugar daddy," then he smiles playfully "you're really... Sweet."<br>Levi smiled, "Do you even know what that means, brat?"  
>"I thought I was making a good joke."<br>Levi nodded, and produced a small smirk, "Are you sure you're all right?"  
>Still looking at him, "Yeah you're here Levi! I'm happy."<br>Levi leaned down, brushing away a remaining tear before kissing his cheek. Before Levi could turn away eren turned his head and snuck in a quick peck.  
>"Should we head back?"<br>Levi nodded, "We can stay if you'd like… we have at least another hour," he said glancing at his watch.  
>"We can stay 30 more minutes I want you to have plenty time to be ready"<br>Levi nodded, and pulled Eren partially into his lap. Eren kept his arms around Levi feeling his warmth. Levi placed his hands on Eren's shoulders so he would stay close, and let him stay there. Eren sat listening to the water.

"You're perfect"  
>"No, I'm not, Eren," he said, leaning down to kiss Eren again.<br>"Mmmhmm" he said, caught into Levi's arms.  
>Levi gently cupped his face, and smiled, "You brat," he whispered, kissing his forehead.<br>Eren giggled "I never knew brat could sound affectionate."  
>Levi smirked at him.<br>"I'll never look at brat the same"  
>Levi smirked again, pulling him up off of the bench, taking him to the edge of the river. Levi placed one of his hands in the water, letting it flow against his finger tips. Levi smiled, looking out over the water, he pulled his hand out of the water, and he glanced back at Eren, who was watching him. Eren's face lit up looking at Levi. Levi smiled, flicking some of the water off his hands. Eren joined Levi in crouching by the water. Levi let his hand again sit right on the surface of the water, allowing the cool surface to brush against it, and it was strangely calming. He took Eren's hand, placing it also on the surface.<br>Eren felt the water soothing him taking his left pinky he locked it with Levi's right pinky.  
>Eren smiled, "now we can feel it together," Eren whispered. Levi looked at Eren, and nodded. A duck swam by.<p>

"Quack."  
>Levi giggled for a moment and whispered, "You goose."<br>"I'm Donald Duck you're Mickey Mouse"  
>Levi said, "No, your name is brat."<br>"You're just jealous of my quacks."  
>Levi said, "Quack."<br>Eren patted his head "duck," then Levi's, "goose"  
>Levi jokingly said, "Honk honk…"<br>Eren burst out laughing "ribbit," he said.  
>"I think being a duck would be cool: free bread, no school."<br>Levi nodded, Eren sat on the ground and looked at Levi. Levi glanced at his watch, taking Eren's hand, he stood up, "Come on…lets go."  
>"Okay" and they started the almost hour-long walk back to Eren's house.<p>

"I'm starving! Do you have time for lunch?"  
>Levi nodded, "Yeah…I'm going to go pack up my stuff, Eren."<br>"Okay… I'll cook lunch!" Eren  
>While Levi packed Eren made sandwiches filled with items that should taste good.<br>Levi returned, "Eren."  
>"Hey, lunch is almost ready."<br>Levi nodded, and went over near Eren. "Thank you."  
>"You must be fed and energized for work."<br>Levi nodded, walking over to the table. Eren placed that stacked sandwiches on a plate and headed to the table.  
>Levi gave Eren a brief smile, "Thank you, Eren." He took a sandwich, and a nod of approval was a good enough description that he liked it.<br>Levi finished, glancing up at the clock. "Its 11:20, Eren. What do you want to do for the next 20 minutes?"  
>"I guess watch TV till then." Levi nodded, walking over with him to the couch. Eren put on the TV and flipped through channels until he saw a cartoon with a duck on it he looked at Levi and laughed. Levi produced an uncomfortable smile.<br>"Levi are you okay? You don't think the duck is funny"  
>Levi said, "No."<br>"Oh— I thought because the ducks at the lake," Eren said looking away  
>Levi nodded, "Its fine."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>Levi nodded, and let himself lay against Eren. Eren quickly wrapped his arms around Levi. Levi glanced up at Eren, and smiled. Eren understood-he hoped. Maybe Levi thought Eren was laughing at him. Eren buried his face in Levi's hair thinking and holding on to Levi.<p>

"Was I too loud?"  
>"No, Eren…" he said.<br>"Well you don't look like a duck," Eren wanted to know why Levi made that face.  
>Levi smiled and wrapped his arms around Eren, glancing at his watch. 11:34… 6 more minutes. He let out a content sigh.<br>Eren saw the time too and held on to Levi "will you come back when you're finished?"  
>"I don't know... Eren."<br>"You don't have to... if you're too tired "  
>Levi nodded, and said, "Maybe tomorrow."<br>"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
>Levi nodded, and cupped Eren's face, kissing him gently, and then stood up, and brushed his hair back again. He said, "I'll see you tomorrow or Monday then. When do you want me to come tomorrow?"<br>"Whenever is fine I'll just be here," Eren said with a sigh.  
>Levi nodded, "I'll come when I can," and said, "good-bye," walking towards the door.<br>"Yeah—bye."  
>Levi went out to the car, slumping into the chair. He had 5 hours of work to look forward to. Eren still wondering if he did something, went back to sleep<br>Levi finished at work and sighed, sitting in the car. He needed to get home, and walked towards the house. Erwin wouldn't care that he hadn't been here, and walked towards the car. Armin called wanting to hang out and Eren invited him for dinner to not be alone. Levi sighed... it seemed his time with Eren was surprisingly long.


	9. Arlert Alert

Levi woke up the next day, feeling much more willing to talk to Eren… he felt more ready to deal with Eren's social personality. He glanced at the clock. 8 am. He would head to Eren's house.

Armin had slept over and they crashed in the living on the floor and the other on the couch eren was a rock-asleep  
>Levi got in the car, and begin to drive to his house, he took several deep breathes.<br>Eren was still knocked out but Armin woke up. Levi knocked on the door. Armin opens the door to find Levi.

"You're Levi right, Eren is asleep on the floor," he smiles at him.  
>Levi nodded, "What happened?"<br>"Nothing he's just sleeping really deeply." Armin examined Levi, he looked comfortable but uncomfortable "you know eren really likes you." Levi nodded, "So you're Eren's friend."  
>Levi nodded, "So you're Eren's friend."<br>"Yeah, he's like family though, he's never talked so much about someone before."  
>Levi nodded in surprise, "Can I come in?"<br>"Oh my goodness, yeah," they walked in Eren still knocked out Armin didn't miss the small smile on Levi's face. Levi kneeled down, looking at Eren's sleeping face. Armin enjoyed watching the scene. Levi was heard to be weird strange and other rumors but according top eren he was kind and amazing. Armin enjoyed watching the scene. Levi was heard to be weird strange and other rumors but according to Eren he kind amazing.  
>Levi looked up, and glanced at Armin. "Hey, Armin."<br>"Yes, Levi, what can I do for you?"  
>"How are you? How is Eren?"<br>Armin fought a smile "I'm very well, Eren also. I think he was sad when I called but he'll be really happy when he sees you here. How are you?"  
>Levi felt a brief guilt from Armin's comment, "Not bad, Armin."<br>"That's good, Levi, I'm glad to hear," he said, packing his things "I'll head out have a great day"  
>Levi nodded, sitting down by Eren. After Armin left eren slept another hour before he began to stir. Levi gently stroked through his hair as he woke up. Eren's eyes shot open almost in fear till he looked up and saw Levi.<br>"Hey, Eren… Armin let me in then he left."  
>Eren nodded sleepily, "I'm glad y'all are pleasant to each other."<br>Levi said, "What time did you go to sleep?"  
>"I'm not sure. How was work?"<br>"Good," said Levi, stroking his hand through Eren's hair.  
>"I missed you" Eren whispered.<br>"I missed you, too, Eren."  
>Eren's face frowned for a second but his smile was back and he got up into a siting position<br>"Yeah I'm fine. Are you hungry? I am."  
>Levi nodded, helping Eren up.<br>"I'll go make breakfast."  
>He nodded again, then Eren went in the kitchen and started cooking eggs and bacon. Levi went into the kitchen, following Eren, watching him. Eren said nothing as he scrambled eggs adding cheese and frying the bacon.<br>Levi decided to find some plates, but discovered he was too short, he frowned, "Eren…"  
>Eren looked at Levi "yes Levi."<br>"I can't get the plates."  
>Eren thinks it's adorable but he feels like Levi will be offended so he turns the stove down and goes to get the plates and hand them to Levi, telling him where forks are. Levi produced a gentle smile. Eren, seeing Levi smile he couldn't help it he engulfed him in a hug. Levi looked surprised, and vaguely smiled back. Eren smiled and took the plates and put the food on them. Levi took one of the plates, and took it to the table with him; Eren got them some water and they sat down to eat. Levi took one of the plates, and took it to the table with him. Levi ate, and nodded in approval to Eren's cooking.<br>Levi asked, "Would you like me to help clean up?"  
>"No—it's fine—just relax."<br>Levi nodded with a sigh, resting against the table. Eren cleaned up his dishes and wiped the stove before looking at Levi.  
>"Did I upset you yesterday?"<br>"Eren… it can be… socially exhausting for me to be around."  
>"What do you mean Levi?"<br>"I mentioned the issues with anxiety… and people… and such… And it can be exhausting, mentally to not have a break."  
>Eren felt guilty for acting rude even if Levi didn't know, "I didn't know I thought you were mad at me," he said going over to Levi.<br>"No, Eren," he said, "You would know if I was mad."  
>Eren pulled Levi into a hug "it's okay."<br>Levi felt like Eren sought more comfort than he was admitting to, and massaged his back, holding him as close as he could. Eren liked having Levi so close.

"I still can't believe you're my boyfriend now" Eren said.  
>Levi took a deep breath and kissed Eren, "Do you believe it now?"<br>Eren blushed and nodded, "Ya…"  
>Levi smirked, and pulled Eren closer to him. Eren held on to Levi smiling<br>Levi looked up, "Eren… If I ever stop talking to you or leave for a bit… I'm probably not mad; I just need a break to rest from everything… I'm sorry..."  
>"I told you Levi it's okay… just make sure I know so theres no misunderstanding."<br>"If I can, Eren," he said.  
>Eren smiled "what do you want to do?"<br>"I don't know, Eren."

"Ok...there's a movie place that has dollar movies and it's usually empty... want to go there?"  
>Levi nodded, "That should be fine."<br>"I'll go get my wallet and keys."  
>Levi got into the car, "where is it?"<br>Eren told him the directions and leaned close to him. Levi glanced down at him before he started to drive and smiled. Eren smiled up at him as they drove to the movies like Eren said the parking lot was nearly empty.  
>"What movie do you want to see?"<p>

"How about this fantasy movie?"  
>They walked to the front and Eren paid for the movie "do you want any snacks?"<br>"No," said Levi.  
>"Okay…. lets go," Eren guided Levi to the right screening room. And found seats in the corner "is this okay?"<br>Eren smiled and they sat in the corner Eren placed his head on Levi's shoulder. Eren went to hold Levi's hand, "let me know if it's too much ok."  
>Levi nodded, and whispered back "Thank you."<br>As the movie started Eren got into it but didn't yell he would look at Levi making sure he was okay. He moved closer to Eren. Eren found himself lost onto the magic of the movie, Eren wanted to yell at some parts but he had enough sense to not scare his boyfriend. Levi reached for Eren's arm, holding it with both hands.  
>"I'm fine… I just like holding your arm," he said, leaning further against Eren.<br>"Well hold it to your heart's content."  
>When the credits rolled Eren turned to Levi "did you like it?"<br>"What do you wanna do now?"  
>"I don't know, we can go back to your house, or go to the park?"<br>"How about we get bread from my house and see if there are ducks there."  
>Levi nodded. So they did that, Eren picked up the half loaf and they drove to the park. When they got to the park, they went to the bench, and then down to the edge of the river again.<br>"Hey look the ducks. Wanna break the bread up?"  
>Levi nodded, offering to take the bread from him to break it up. Eren have him a couple slices to break off.<p>

He tossed some of it is the direction of the ducks. Eren took a few pieces from Levi and did the same. Levi smiled when the ducks ate some of it.  
>"I bet they like you better. I used to scare then when i was younger."<br>"I like you," he said.  
>Eren kissed his nose "but i didn't get you any bread."<br>"You didn't need to," he said, tossing a piece of bread at him. Eren couldn't help but hug him in response.  
>Levi returned the hug and whispered, "Thank you."<br>Eren kissed his cheek. Levi smiled, and then pulling Eren's head down, he kissed him. Eren was shocked but he gently took Levis cheeks in his hand and gently kissed back. Levi released him from the kiss, brushing both of his hands across his face and smiled.  
>Levi's blushing almost made Eren see stars, he smiled and held his hand as they finished throwing the bread. Eren led them to the bench to relax. Levi cuddled against Eren. Eren reached around Levi's shoulder pulling him close.<br>Levi glanced up again, "Eren… how are you?"  
>"Happy that I have you... happy Armin and Jean are good friends... happy I can cook and you enjoy my cooking i feel lucky."<br>Levi nodded, "I'm glad to hear you are all right."  
>Eren looked at him "but what about you."<br>"I'm not bad, Eren," he said.  
>Eren said "I want to always see you smile. Your smile makes my day."<br>Levi smiled, and said, "Then I will try to smile every time we are together."  
>Eren didn't answer just pulled Levi closer. Eren began humming a song his mom taught him. Levi glanced up, "What is that song?"<br>"A German lullaby. It was hummed to me so much I can hum it."  
>Levi nodded, "I like it."<br>"Well whenever you want to hear it I'm your jukebox," he said and said humming again.  
>Levi smiled, and cuddled further against Eren, both of his arms wrapped against him; Eren continued to hum. Levi smiled, and cuddled further against Eren, both of his arms wrapped around him. Eren held him by his waist keeping him close. Levi had curled against him, Eren kissed Levi's head.<br>Levi gazed up at Eren, and smirked, "You brat…"  
>"Yes Levi," Eren said with a big grin<br>Levi nodded in approval and said, "When do you want to head back?"  
>"Whenever you're ready or hungry." Eren went back to humming but a different song a French one. Levi smiled at the sound of it, and laid there, snuggled against Eren for several minutes.<br>"Hey, are you hungry? Sorry—I am."  
>Levi glanced up and nodded, getting out of Eren's lap. Eren missed Levi in his lap already and pulled him in for one more tight hug. Levi complied by hugging him back, and then stood up. Eren held Levis hands but looked out the window taking in the scenery with a smile. Levi parked the car, and glanced at Eren, who was getting out of the car. He took a deep breath, and then also got out of the car.  
>"Hey, you can pick out dinner I'm going to my room to change," he said, figuring Levi needed a moment.<p> 


	10. Calculated Measures

Levi nodded, and enjoyed a short break from Eren, walking around the kitchen, somewhat aimlessly.  
>Eren used the bathroom changed into more comfortable clothes and then texted Armin for a bit. Them he joined Levi in the kitchen "find anything?"<br>"Not really," said Levi.  
>"Ok, I'll pick you can go watch TV," Eren said smiling.<br>Levi said, "Can I stay here and sit at the table?"  
>"Of course you can."<br>Levi nodded, sitting back down at the table. Eren took out vegetables and rice and some meat cooking it and setting them to cook. Levi took out some of his homework and worked on it.  
>Levi sighed, "Calculus is annoying."<br>Eren chuckled, "math is annoying."  
>Levi glanced up, "what math are you taking this year, Eren?"<br>"I'm in geometry since I tested out of algebra."  
>Levi nodded, "You'll be in the same place as me then, come senior year, Eren."<br>"Math was fun until they added letters."  
>Levi nodded in agreement.<br>"Dinner is almost ready."  
>Eren got out plates turned back to the food until it was finished; Levi cleared his work from the table. Levi waited for Eren to sit down, before smiling at him and thanking him.<br>"My pleasure Levi," Eren said before staring his meal.  
>Levi begin to eat, and nodded in approval, leaning over to kiss Eren's forehead.<br>"I'm glad you like it Levi."  
>Levi nodded, eating.<br>They ate in a comfortable silence until they finished "I still have ice cream Levi if you want any."  
>Levi nodded, stacking the plates and silverware.<br>Eren looked at Levi "do you really want to wash the dishes?"  
>Levi nodded. "Then, okay, you can wash them"<br>Levi nodded, walking over to the sink. Eren watched him in wonder, Levi washed the dishes, glancing at Eren occasionally. Eren noticed Levi seemed calmed to be washing the dishes. He knew running water calmed him but he didn't know it was like this. Levi finished, and put the dishes on the rack before drying them.  
>Eren hugged Levi from the side "thank you."<br>Levi nodded, and returned the hug, handing the plates to Eren. Eren planted soft kisses around his face, Levi smiled, stroking Eren's face.  
>Eren stared at Levi for awhile then blurted "You're really hot Levi"<br>Levi glanced up, and somewhat surprised, produced a jumbled response, "You're attractive too…. your eyes…"  
>"Yeah but you have this smooth skin, silky hair, and one of my female friends said something about you having really great cheekbones, I don't get it but you have great cheeks and your eyes ate like a powerful storm and I get caught in it"<br>Levi nodded in surprise, and said, "Your eyes though… are so beautiful…"  
>Eren smiled at Levi "I guess we both have a thing for eyes...no I just like your eyes"<br>Levi smiled, looking at him, reaching up his other hand to stroke it through Eren's hair. Eren moved closer as Levi brushed his hand down Eren's face again. Levi smiled, looking up to him, his chin resting on his chest; Eren leaned down to kiss him. Levi kissed him back, Eren cupped Levi's face to slightly deepen the kiss. Levi produced a short gasp, and but matched Eren's kiss. Eren kept Levi's cheeks in his hands as the kiss deepened slightly. Levi pulled back slightly this time.  
>Eren caught the hint pulling back completely "do you want that ice cream?"<br>Levi nodded, reaching his hand up to touch his own lips.  
>"I'll get that for us" Eren walked away with a blush, he got caught in the moment. Levi tasted sweet he thought.<br>Levi returned to sit at the table, waiting for Eren.  
>Eren had a bowl filled with chocolate ice cream fire Levi and vanilla for himself "want to watch a movie?" Levi nodded, taking the bowl from him.<br>Eren led him to the living room turned the TV on and searched through movies "so you see anything you like?"  
>Levi shook his head, "Anything you suggest?"<br>Eren didn't want to put him through another action movie he found a comedy.

"How's this?"  
>Levi nodded, and put the other ones they had gone through back away.<br>Eren would chuckle instead of loud laughter he was learning to not scare Levi; Levi relaxed, enjoying the comedy, but not laughing. Eren set his bowl down when finished and found a blanket spreading it over them. Eren had his arm around Levi, but started to fall asleep; Levi watched Eren as he peacefully slept, and closed his own eyes. Eren woke up a couple hours later but decided to just look at Levi. Levi shifted enjoying Eren's warmth. He had woken up a few seconds ago-but wanted to stay longer in Eren's embrace. Eren took the bowl from Levi placed it on the table then continued to hold him. Levi could hear Eren and opened his eyes, looked up at him.  
>Eren brushed the hair out of his eyes.<p>

"Hello, sleepy head, good nap?"  
>Levi blinked a few times and nodded, sitting up.<br>"We slept through the movie haha... what do you want to do now?"  
>"I don't know," said Levi, "Do you have anymore homework?"<br>"Me and Armin did it yesterday night… do you?  
>Levi shook his head.<br>"Another movie?"  
>Levi said, "No."<br>"Do you want to go home?"  
>Levi thought for a moment, and said, "Yes, and I probably need to."<br>Eren laid back into the couch "alright I guess I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."  
>Levi nodded, leaning forwards, he kissed Eren, and stroked his face again.<br>"I'm sorry if I'm a lot to handle," Eren said, leaning into Levi's touch.  
>Levi said, "No, Eren, don't apologize."<br>"I'm a ball of energy and I'm naturally loud," he replied.  
>"Its fine," he said, "I wouldn't be with you if I couldn't deal with it."<br>"I know I just don't want to make you sick or anything."  
>"I don't think you will, Eren."<br>Eren smiled at Levi "okay...I love you."  
>"*I love you, too,*" he said, taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and kissed Eren a second time, "I'll see you tomorrow."<br>"See you Levi" when he left eren took a deep breath and returned to watching TV.  
>Levi got in the car, and drove home, or what he was supposed to call home.<br>Eren watched TV till he got sleepy and took a shower then went to bed.


	11. Five minutes

Levi got up to go to school, and drove there. Eren woke up got ready and headed to school. Levi saw Eren at school, and walked up to him, unsure after what happened the night before.  
>Eren turned and saw Levi running to him "Hey Levi!"<br>"Eren…" said Levi.  
>He stopped in front of him, "How are you? Did you sleep okay?"<br>Levi nodded, "Not bad and yeah."  
>Eren reached out and hugged him. Levi felt better-Eren wasn't mad at him.<br>"Can I get a kiss before class...for good luck?"  
>Levi reached up, and kissed him. Eren kissed him back and pulled back smiling; Levi let Eren go and promised to wait for him at lunch.<br>"See ya Levi," he ran off.  
>Levi waited for Eren at the table, nervously shifting. Eren was walking with Armin and Jean who wanted to say hello. They followed Eren to the table.<br>Levi glanced up, "Eren, hello, Jean and Armin?"  
>"We just wanted to say hey and spy," Jean said earning a look from Armin who then dragged him away "have a good lunch," leaving Eren with Levi.<br>Levi glanced at Eren, pushing the chair out with his foot. "Hey Levi " Eren said kissing his cheek and sitting down. Levi reached up, stroking Eren's face. Eren dropped his food on the table looking up and smiling at Levi. Levi smiled, brushing through Eren's hair before returning to eating.  
>Eren took out his food and took a bite humming in content "so how's your day going?"<br>"Not bad, Eren."  
>"Good, Armin and Jean wanted to say hi, that's why they walked over, there's another dinner tonight do you want to go as my date?"<br>Levi nodded, "When and where?"  
>Eren's eyes lit up "really? Ok!" Eren gave him the details and time. He was really excited. Levi nodded. Eren held out his hands to Levi.<br>Levi reached his hands over to Eren's, "You're not mad?"  
>"Why would I be mad?"<br>"I thought… I hurt you…"  
>"Why did you think that?"<br>"Well… I don't know… about our differences in personality…"  
>"I was the first time you went home or you'd just leave but after what you told me I love you enough to want to work past that so if that means you have to go gone I understand."<br>Levi nodded, and held Eren's hands tighter. Eren felt the pressure "Levi, I told you I want to take care of you and your health means a lot."  
>Levi nodded, surprised, but Eren smiled back.<br>Levi leaned forward, and said, "Thank you."  
>Eren got up and scooted closer to Levi<br>Levi looked up at Eren, with a somewhat questioning look.  
>"I just wanted to be closer."<br>Levi nodded, and smiled. Eren smiled and engaged Levi in small talk trying to draw out a laugh. Levi was clearly trying not to pulling Eren closer.  
>"Hey Levi."<br>"What is it, Eren?"  
>"You look great today."<br>Levi said, "So do you, brat."  
>Eren blushed, "aww— Levi this is my compliment."<br>Levi smiled, and pressed his head against is chest so he could hear Eren's heartbeat; Eren ran his hands through Levis hair. Eren kept playing with his hair keeping him close; Levi enjoyed the sensation of Eren combing his fingers through his hair.  
>"Such silky hair," Eren murmured.<p>

Levi glanced up, looking at Eren, a slight flush covering his face. Eren looked at his adorable boyfriend and tapped his nose. Levi, just for a fleeting second, giggled. Eren loved that sound so he did it again. Levi turned away, blushing even more.

"*Levi, are we studying after school*?"  
>Levi nodded, "We can do it here, if you would like?"<br>"That sounds great!"  
>Levi nodded, standing up.<br>"Have a good afternoon Levi."  
>"You too," he said, stroking Eren's face with a final smile before walking to class.<br>Eren kept his hands on his own cheek while walking to class Levi waited for Eren in the study room, pulling out his stuff, concentrating. Eren left class and headed the study room, Levi continued to concentrate, almost unaware of Eren entering the room.  
>"Hey Levi" eren said softly entering the room.<br>Levi still was unaware, until he jumped several seconds later in surprise.  
>"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."<br>"Its fine, Eren."  
>Eren looked unsure as he sat down "alright."<br>Levi nodded, holding out his hand. Eren quickly grabbed it after he set all his books down.  
>Levi spoke to Eren, "How were classes?"<br>"They were ok...kind of boring...yours?"  
>"Not bad, Eren."<br>"Someone got kicked out of class...is that exciting? That's about it."  
>Levi nodded, "Anything on your mind?"<br>"I thought about us studying a lot. I really enjoy them."  
>Levi nodded, glancing up at Eren, and stroked Eren's face, "so do I."<br>Eren licked his lips nervously.  
>Levi removed his hand from his face and held Eren's hand, working. Eren would squeeze Levi's hand occasionally in his presence.<br>Levi said, "Eren… so do you want to go home before the dinner?"  
>"Yeah, I like wearing not-school clothes."<br>Levi nodded, "Do you mind if I run home also? What should I wear?"  
>"It's slacks and a button down kind of casual formal and that's fine Levi""<br>Levi nodded, "What time was it again, 6?"  
>"Yeah but we shouldn't arrive until 6:15 i don't like bring the first there."<br>Levi nodded, and said, "let's be done at 4:30 then?"  
>Eren agreed, so Levi returned to his work.<br>Levi stroked Eren's face, "Eren… its 4:30."  
>Eren looked up into Levis eyes, "it is and I'm pretty much finished"<br>Levi nodded, putting his stuff away. Eren did the same then stood up to stretch, Levi took his bag, grabbing Eren's hand. Eren held his hand falling into step with Levi. Levi released Eren's hand to get in the car. Eren got in, putting his seat belt on. Levi glanced at him, and begin the drive towards Eren's house. Eren leaned on Levi.  
>Levi drove into his driveway, "I'll be back… When I'm ready."<br>Eren leaned over and kissed his cheek "see you soon."  
>Levi smiled, and said, "Yeah." Eren got out, waved to him, and went inside<br>Levi drove home to pick what he would wear, change, and have a conversation with Erwin. Eren called Armin freaking out about what to wear, who laughed, and told him a list of outfits eren had that'd he'd seen calming Eren from his 'clothing crisis.'  
>Levi begin to drive back to Eren's house-it was about 5:20.<br>Eren was still getting dressed after taking a shower. Levi arrived, knocking at the door. Eren nearly tripped running to the door hitting it he opened it "Levi you're here. I'm almost ready get a snack or watch TV I'll be right back."  
>Levi nodded, and waited in the living room.<br>Eren finished getting ready and slipped his shoes on then joined Levi, "it's early, so we can sit here for a bit."  
>He nodded, leaning against Eren. Levi looked up at Eren and smiled, and reached up to stroke his face. Eren's eyes closed as he sighed in content.<br>"You okay Levi? Are you nervous?"  
>Levi nodded.<br>"You're nervous?"  
>Levi said, "Yes, Eren."<br>"How can I make you feel better?"  
>Levi leaned against him, "There's not much you can do, I'm sorry… Just stay with me once we are there."<br>Eren tightened his arms around him, "where else would I be silly," he poked Levi's nose.  
>Levi looked up nervously, "I assume you have friends to talk to while we are there, also."<br>"Armin and Jean will sit near us. the foods paid for that's why I'm going anyway...don't judge me haha but seriously if they want to talk that bad they can come say hi."  
>Levi nodded, and held Eren's hand. Eren bought it up to his lips and kissed it. Levi smiled at the gesture.<br>"You'll be right next to me eating good food," Eren said smiling at Levi.  
>Levi nodded. Eren begin to hum again, so Levi smiled at Eren, and kissed his cheek. Eren poked his nose with a smile, and then leaned in and rubbed their noses together. Levi turned a faint red. Eren then kissed his nose and placed his chin on him. Levi smiled.<br>"Feel any better?"  
>Levi nodded.<br>"That's my sugar daddy"  
>Levi said, "stop it, brat."<br>"You still don't like that name."  
>"No, Eren."<br>"You call me brat endearingly I want a nickname to give you"  
>Levi nodded, "Something else, please…"<br>"Gramps only worked when I thought you were older haha uhhh hmmm i want something clever"  
>Levi said, "I don't know…"<br>"Did they make you upset Levi?" Eren asked worried.  
>"The nicknames?"<br>"Yeah."  
>He nodded. Eren hugged him "I'm sorry"<br>"Its alright."  
>"You sure i don't like upsetting you."<br>"I wouldn't mind if you stopped, but you can if you would like."  
>"You calling me brat is like our thing."<br>He nodded, cuddling closer.  
>"I even thought boo but that's taking the gay too far."<br>Levi nodded, "Its fine, Eren."  
>"Calling you boo?"<br>Levi nodded.  
>"I'll stick to Levi my boyfriend for now."<br>"Fine, Eren."  
>"Hey it's six now we can head out in five minutes is that okay?"<br>Levi nodded.  
>Eren pulled Levi to his lap "I get to cuddle with you for five more minutes."<p>

Eren placed his chin in Levi's shoulder and pulled him close. Levi looked at Eren with a gentle smile, Eren smiled and closed his eyes; Levi stroked Eren's face, and smiled. Eren leaned into Levi's touch humming happily. Levi froze for a second, and then stroked his face again. Eren felt like a puppy being pet but well he didn't care.

Levi said, "Come on, Eren, let's go."  
>"M-k" he released Levi from his hold so he could get u. Levi walked out to the car, getting in with Eren. Eren buckled in and gave Levi directions. When they finally arrived and Levi gave Eren one last glance.<br>"It'll be fun" Eren said guiding them inside. He was met with a bunch of greetings but he kept his hand in Levi's, who held his hand tightly, as he found Armin.  
>Eren kept Levi close even as they sat down. They were in a table of four with Armin and Jean. They arrived just as food began being served Eren and Jean joked lightly, and Eren saw Armin trying to engage Levi in conversation.<br>"Armin, right?"  
>Armin nodded "Levi, I think you're in my class-I sit in the front so I never know anybody."<br>"Which class?"  
>"Our math class. I tested out of algebra and geometry so they put me there."<br>"Calculus?"  
>"Yeah Eren and Jean hate math but I love it."<br>"I nearly failed the last test."  
>"I got a C if it helps. Where do you sit in class?"<br>"Near the back. I don't like dealing with… people."  
>Armin studied him for a moment "I sit in the front so nobody bothers me. They only talk to me if they want to cheat." Levi nodded.<br>"Eren, you heard me? Me and Levi have the same class."  
>Levi glanced at Eren. Eren regarded the two with a smile "that's so cool which one?"<br>"Calculus," said Levi.  
>"Oh gosh—math…still. I'm jealous of you Armin."<br>Levi brushed his hand through his own hair.  
>The main course arrived and everyone settled into their tables. Levi glanced up at Eren again, holding eye contact. Eren looked at Levi and produced a gentle smile meant only for him. Levi felt comforted, and began to eat. Dinner went smoothly and after dessert everybody was stuffed, Eren glanced at Levi, "how are you?"<br>"Not bad," murmured Levi.  
>Eren grabbed his hand. A couple people stopped by and chatted and eren introduced Levi proudly. The party had people from every grade. Every so often eren would gently tighten his grip on Levi's hands. Levi looked comforted, but still stressed by the situation.<p>

Eren felt Levi tensing quickly in the situation, "Hey— I'm ready if you are?"  
>He nodded nervously. Eren didn't hesitate to say his goodbyes to Armin and Jean and guide Levi out of the restaurant giving short waves as he exited. Levi let out a breath of relief once in the car.<br>"How are you feeling?"  
>"Alright, Eren," he said, trying to take several deep breaths.<br>"Do you need a moment alone i can use the bathroom?"  
>"No, please stay, hold me…" he said, leaning close to Eren.<br>Eren pulled Levi in his lap keeping the door half open for fresh air  
>Levi cuddled against him, trembling slightly, he whispered "Thank you."<br>Eren tried to soothe him, rubbing his back. He sang softly so only Levi could hear. Levi slowly slowed his breathes, and begin to stop trembling. Eren settled into a hum of another German lullaby, still rubbing Levi's back.  
>Levi begin to uncurl and said "Thank you," a second time.<br>"It's okay— we should've left at dessert I'm sorry."  
>"No, Eren… its fine."<br>"I know but there was a lot more movement after that."  
>Levi nods, "There's nothing that can change now… its fine."<br>Eren gently rubbed his back, "as long as your okay...did you enjoy the food?"  
>Levi nodded.<br>"Good if you really liked it I can cook something similar," Wren was trying to make Levi comfortable and change the topic. Levi nodded, and held Eren still.  
>Levi rested a few minutes more, "Let's go to your house, Eren." He moved to the driver's seat, and started the car. Eren nodded and buckled up leaning back into the seat. Levi begin to drive home. Levi finally arrived at his house, parking the car. Levi took several seconds to focus on taking several deep breathes before getting out of the car. Eren got out second worried but walked to the front door opening it.<br>Levi laid down on the couch, and curled up on it, and shutting his eyes tightly. Eren wished he'd lay down with him and he found a warm blanket and covered Levi.  
>Levi began to tremble underneath the blanket, whispering things to himself in french, and began to cry, holding onto the blanket with a death grip.<br>Eren came back to see if Levi was asleep and heard something like crying he ran to Levi's side *Levi—Levi—It's Eren I'm here what's wrong.*"  
>Levi trembled for several moments before a stream of random french words came out, and he turned away, curling back into a ball.<br>"*Levi-please let me help you,*" Eren pleaded.  
>Levi trembled, trying to understand what Eren said, only bits of it making sense. He glanced up again, his eyes shooting open. Eren kept talking in French trying to make Levi talk to him. Levi just looked at Eren occasionally, desperately trying to understand what he was trying to tell him. He turned inside the blanket his breathing slowing barely, but some of the words becoming coherent.<br>"Levi! It's me Eren. I'm here, I'm here.*"  
>Levi caught a few words, it was Eren, he wanted to respond, but all that would come out was jumbled words. Eren pulled Levi over to him continuing to call out to him.<br>Levi pulled away, curling into a ball, waiting of his breathing to slow. Eren sat at a loss not knowing what to do his heart breaking because he couldn't help his boyfriend and felt guilty. Levi's breathing began to slow, even though he continued to tremble. Eren just watched on sitting and waiting for Levi hoping he's okay, considering calling an ambulance in a second.  
>Levi looked at Eren, his eyes briefly focusing on him.<br>"*I'm here Levi.*"  
>Levi looked up at Eren, his legs pulled against himself in a practically fetal position. Eren fixed the blanket around Levi.<br>Levi still had a terrified look on his face, but could feel the blanket around him. Eren tried humming his German lullaby. Levi's eyes focused, the trembling continuing even though the tears had subsided; Levi breathes were still fast and shallow, and the trembling continued for at least 10 minutes.  
>"*I'm here, Levi.*"<br>Levi breathes begin to slow, before trying to speak again, "Eren…"  
>"Levi, I'm here."<br>Eren reached to wipe the tears from Levi's face.  
>Levi's eyes focused on the hands near his face, before looking back at Eren, and said, "*Eren… I*"<br>"It's ok-*I'm here.*"  
>Levi nodded, looking at Eren, and then said, "*Eren…. sorry,*" and started to sit up.<br>"Don't apologize, Levi"  
>"I freaked out… and scared you…"<br>"I just want you to be okay… I was worried."  
>Levi nodded, shifting to sit more upright, looking at Eren.<br>"Levi what's going on do you want some water?"  
>Eren got Levi a cold water bottle he handed it to him keeping the blankets secure.<br>Levi nodded again, "Eren… thank you… Are you alright?"  
>Eren smiled "you're welcome. I was going to ask you that...I'm worried Levi is this what you do when you go home?"<br>Levi didn't say anything, and glanced away, thinking his answer through as not to scare Eren and not to lie, "Sometimes."  
>"Levi..." Eren got up searched around and sat back down, "it's a key to my house. Whenever you feel like bad come here I don't care the time and I'll be here for you."<br>Levi looked away, taking the key, holding it in his hand.  
>"And if you don't want to talk there's an extra guest room if you ever just want to be in peace. There's books to read and it's really cozy"<br>Levi nodded, looking at Eren. Eren stared back at Levi.  
>Levi said, "*Thank you.*"<br>Eren grabbed his hands and squeezed it "*anything for you.*"  
>Levi looked at Eren, and didn't say anything. Eren just held his hand. Levi curled up again, but this time, he closed his eyes, and rested. Eren wrapped the blanket around Levi and got out another blanket and laid down on the floor. Levi fell asleep for about an hour before he woke back up. Eren was curled up on floor sleeping. Levi got up, getting up to look at Eren. Levi looked at Eren, and gently laid down by him, facing him, being careful not to touch him. Eren shifted again not knowing he was facing Levi. Levi shifted closer to Eren, reaching forward to touch Eren's face. Eren's eyes popped open seeing Levi his face relaxed.<br>Levi scooted back quickly, and pulled his hand back. "No, I'm sorry—I scared you" Eren whispered. Levi nodded, moving closer again. Eren threw an arm over him. Levi froze for a moment before looking back at Eren.  
>"Do you want me to move my hand?"<br>Levi shook his head.  
>Eren pulled himself closer facing Levi. Levi's eyes widened and then he pulled Eren closer. Eren rubbed their noses together. Levi buried his head in Eren's shoulder. Eren held him close and tight. Levi closed his eyes, relaxing slowly; Eren pulled Levi closer humming his German song. Levi was now almost completely against Eren, hoping internally they could maintain the distance they already had. Eren eventually started dozing off thinking of Levi. Levi smiled, looking at him, and trying to remember what had happened when he had been on the couch.<br>Levi thought, _it had been after the dinner he had the first part of it… and managed to drive home… and then the couch… everything fell apart… he couldn't understand or remember anything Eren said… Eren was there… Eren was terrified… Levi closed his eyes, he would somehow care for Eren in return.  
><em>Levi shifted away from the closeness of Eren, not liking being so close to Eren in this position. Levi sat up and woke Eren up.  
>"Hello?" Eren said thinking he was answering a phone, as a result of some dream.<br>Levi shook his head, offering his hand to Eren. Eren took his hand letting Levi take the lead. Levi lead him to Eren's bedroom, letting Eren get into the bed first; Eren climbed in and looked at Levi wondering if he'd get in hoping he would.  
>Eren didn't hide his smile and it grew when Levi's warmth hit the bed. Levi fell asleep immediately, and lay limply. Eren grabbed Levi's hand and fell asleep.<br>Levi woke up to see Eren, who had at some point pulled him close. He poked him, "Eren… you need to wake up… we have school."  
>"Can we go in late...or not at all?"<br>Levi sighed, "No, Eren."  
>"Like 5 Minutes late?"<p> 


	12. Flight or Fight

Levi pulled his hand to touch Eren's face, "No, brat."  
>Eren stuck his tongue out and sat up "I'm up, I'm up...can we leave early?"<br>Levi nodded, and slipped out of bed, standing.  
>"We can leave school early?"<br>"No, we can leave your house early, Eren."  
>Eren slapped a palm to his face "Aww—Levi I meant school...if we leave really can we get breakfast again?"<br>Levi nodded, standing in front of Eren who sat on the edge off the bed, stepping forward to hold him, pulling him off of the bed in the process.  
>Eren got up and started getting ready "Levi, do you have clothes?"<br>Levi shook his head, "I didn't plan on being here tonight."  
>"Do you want to borrow anything I have clothes Armin has left and a friend named Connie y'all were the same height I don't think they'll care it's been awhile."<br>Levi nodded with a glare at the reference to his height.  
>"Don't give me that look Levi I want you to be comfortable and not in grass stained sweats that's how much I love you."<br>Levi nodded, and brushed his hand along Eren's face. Eren leaned into the touch getting lost in Levi's eyes.  
>Levi smiled, "You brat."<br>Eren smirked "hmmm..."  
>Levi smiled, "Now where is the clothing you were referring to?"<br>"It's in that drawer over there. Wait-" Eren ran to another drawer pulling out a polo, "this was mine I wore it but it's too small it was a gift do you want to have it?"  
>Levi nodded, "now when you see that shirt it's like I'm there. Crap, ok there's an extra bathroom with extra things if you need to shower, and brush your teeth," Eren said grabbing his things and running to the shower.<br>Levi nodded, "Thank you," walking down the hallway. Later, Levi met him in his room, sitting on his bed.  
>Eren finished getting ready and went outside to see Levi on his bed he gave him a silly smile "you look great!"<br>Levi nodded, and said, "I need to pick up my school stuff from where I live before we go to breakfast."  
>"Ok! Well, I'm ready to go," Eren said and grabbed his bag.<br>Levi nodded, walking with him out to the car, and began to drive to Erwin's house. Eren nodded off due to the time.  
>Levi got out of the car, and went into a grab his bag, poking Eren awake upon his return, "Wake up, brat."<br>Eren jumped up "I'm up, I'm up, I know the answer"  
>"Where do you want to go to for breakfast? McDonald's again?"<br>"Yeah, something to charge me up for a Tuesday." Levi sighed, driving to McDonald's, again.  
>"Do we have time to eat inside?"<br>Levi glanced at his watch, "No…"  
>"Alright" eren says.<br>He nearly inhales his food leaving the drive thru.

"How much time do we have?" he said, after arriving in the school parking lot  
>"10 minutes."<br>"Can we sit here for five?"  
>Levi nodded, "Fine, Eren."<br>Eren smiled and held out his hand. Levi took it with a gentle smile, and took in a deep breath.  
>Eren said, "*remember when I called Jean my friend named denim pants*"<br>Levi nodded, smiling slightly more.  
>"*I thought that was going to give me away. Your face when I said it was priceless*" Eren said with a soft chuckle.<br>Levi nodded, glancing at the clock.  
>"*I love you.*"<br>"*I love you too, Eren,*" he said, grabbing his bag.  
>Eren copied him "let Tuesday begin."<br>Levi nodded, getting out of the car. Eren also got out stretching his body. Levi looked at Eren, reaching for his hand, "Come on, let's go."  
>Eren grabbed it squeezing gently "after you."<br>Levi nodded, walking into the school.  
>Eren followed dreading class knowing he'd fall asleep.<br>Levi turned around, kissing Eren's cheek. 'I'll see you at lunch."  
>"Have a good morning."<br>Levi nodded, "You too," walking away to class.  
>Eren was walking to Levi when he was stopped "Eren right?"<br>Eren looked at some dark haired fool  
>"Yeah what?"<br>"You're dating Levi aren't you?"  
>Eren eyes him, "what of it?"<br>"Nothing just wondering"  
>"Well wonder somewhere else," Eren stormed off body softening when he sees Levi.<br>"Hey Levi," Eren said sitting down.  
>"*How are you, Eren?*"<br>"I'm fine how are you?"  
>"Not bad."<br>Eren was silent for most of lunch; Levi kept glancing at Eren. Eren wanted to pummel Nile. He realized he was protective of his boyfriend and their relationship. Levi reached an unsteady hand to Eren. Eren caught a glimpse of Levi's hand and his mood brightened he reached for out intertwining their fingers; Levi looked comforted by the gesture. Eren took a deep breathe. He wouldn't tell Levi what happened. He looked at Levi, who was kind and gentle, and a smile graced his lips.  
>Levi moved closer to Eren, "What's wrong?"<br>"Just the morning was long that's all. I'm ready for a break to come up."  
>Levi nodded and glanced at the clock.<br>"Levi."  
>"What?"<br>"I really love that shirt on you"  
>"Thank you…"<br>Eren squeezed his hand. Levi leaned against Eren with a sigh. Eren moved to wrap an arm around him.  
>"For the shirt?"<br>"Yes… that and last night."  
>"Levi I told you anything for you."<br>He nodded, curling into Eren; Eren kissed the top of his head.  
>Levi smiled, "Do you want to study here or at your house?"<br>"Let's go to my house I can eat and study," Eren said jokingly.  
>Levi nodded, "Its almost time to go to class. 3:30 in the parking lot?"<br>"Can we stop at the grocery store I want too pick up a few things and some snacks."  
>"Yes."<br>"Good I'm making pizza" Eren said in the hug. Levi smiled, and walked away to go to class. Eren smiled going to class not seeing the figure watching.

Levi waited at his car, sitting on the hood. Eren headed his way till he was stopped. Eren turned to see Nile behind him.  
>"You're dating that weirdo aren't you."<br>Eren shoves him away.  
>"No, I'm dating Levi. What do you want?"<br>Nile laughed "You shouldn't talk to him you don't even know him. He's not so perfect."  
>Eren took a look at him at walked away Nile grabbed him and Wren slapped him.<br>Levi nervously shifted. He trembled.  
>"You think you have a sweet boyfriend did he tell you his past nope you know you could date somebody normal somebo..."<br>He was cut off by an angry Eren "you say one more thing one more thing about Levi and I swear Nile I'll punch you so hard your name will be no."  
>Levi got off the hood, getting in the car, he continued to tremble. 3:37… and no Eren.<br>Eren glared at Nile "I'm just what do you even see" Erens fist were balled up "I see everything you all are stupid to see and you're getting close to a new name"  
>Levi got up, getting outside the car to look around, trying to stand.<br>Eren glared at Nile one more time then stormed off to Levi's car. Levi got into his car. Was Eren mad? He hid his face, pulling his knees towards him.  
>Eren was pissed as he saw the car but then he saw Levi he ran the rest of the way "Levi...Levi"<br>Levi looked more terrified, bringing his arms above his head, he moved completely against the door, farthest away from the other side of the car.  
>"Le... Levi," Eren opened the door and threw himself inside, "I'm sorry, I'm late Levi don't be upset- *I'm here, Levi I'm here*"<br>Levi looked up through grey eyes, not saying anything.  
>"*Levi, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you I been waiting all day for this.*"<br>Levi glanced up again, "*You aren't going to hurt me?*"  
>"*Oh my God Levi I would never hurt you. You mean so much to me.*"<br>Levi looked up again, looking at Eren before lowering one of his arms.  
>Eren was near tears "*Levi please…. I love you*"<br>Levi weakly nodded, letting one of his legs fall to a normal position.  
>Eren held a hand out "Levi."<br>Levi looked at it for several seconds before putting his hand in Eren's.  
>Eren bought it to his lips kissing his finger tips gently.<br>"*It's okay—it's okay. I love you Levi you mean the world to me.*"  
>Levi nodded again, and shifted slightly away from the door.<br>"I promise I won't make liver"  
>Levi nodded again.<br>"Levi?"  
>"What, Eren?"<br>"I just wanted to hear your voice."  
>He nods, reaching for Eren's hand with his other hand.<br>Eren kissed both hands bringing them to his chest. Levi shifted closer to Eren, before curling up is his own seat pulling Eren close. Eren wrapped his arms securely around Levi. Levi relaxed over the course of several minutes before beginning the drive to the grocery store. Eren hummed softly on the way there  
>"Do you wanna come in?"<br>"How long are you going to be in there?"  
>"Ten to twenty minutes, I get carried away and have to put things back"<br>"I am going to stay."  
>"Okay I'll be back"<br>Eren went inside and got things for pizza and dinner for other days; his mom left him money and the house was paid for or eren would be homeless. Eren picked up snacks and picked up the drinks he saw Levi drinking the most and his favorite candy; he paid and headed back.  
>Levi waited for Eren in the car. Eren got in with the bags and said to Levi "sorry for making you wait."<br>"Its fine."  
>"Well i got you your favorite things well I think they're your favorite"<br>"Thank you."  
>"So I bought things for pizza and I'm like really excited to share my homemade pizza."<br>He nodded.  
>"You know when I first started cooking I burnt the pizza."<br>"No."

"Yeah the nighttime sky wasn't as dark."  
>Levi produced a small laugh.<br>"I even burnt pasta and put foil in the microwave one time."  
>Levi smiled as he pulled into the driveway. Eren poked Levis cheek "I have more stories but then you'll think I can't make pizza" eren joked.<br>Levi nodded again. Eren smiled and opened the door got out pulling all his groceries out; Levi took out his own key, using it to unlock the door for Eren. Eren's face beamed at Levi using his key. Levi sat at the table as Eren put the grocery bags on it. Eren put the oven on then put away the groceries and started on dinner. Eren put the oven on then put away the groceries and started on dinner.  
>Levi said, "Eren… why were you so angry earlier…"<br>Eren gripped the pan "it's nothing-it's stupid."  
>Levi sighed, looking out the window.<br>"Somebody said some mean and hurtful things. I didn't like."  
>Levi nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get much more out of Eren.<br>"I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't wasn't to worry you but I ended up doing that anyway."  
>Levi nodded again, "I thought you were angry at me."<br>"I could never be angry at you, Levi, I'm serious I really can't."  
>Levi glanced at Eren, and nodded, standing up, he walked towards Eren, who turned to face him.<br>Levi came closer, wrapping his arms around Eren; Eren returned the gesture burying his face in Levi's hair. Levi rested his head against him, before turning it to face Eren's face. Eren looked down at Levi wiping the bangs from his face  
>Levi smiled, reaching up to stroke Eren's face. Eren closed his eyes but his smile stayed; Levi reached up with his other hand, cupping Eren's face he planted a kiss—lightly—on Eren's lips.<br>Eren only gently pushed back, not to startle Levi again. Levi allowed him to continue kissing, in a stream of feather-light kisses. Eren kissed him one more time then kissed his cheeks, his nose, then his forehead. Levi turned a slight red in response.  
>Eren's lips lingered in his forehead, "Levi wanna help me tonight?"<br>Levi nodded.  
>"Okay—I'm going to make the dough and cover it with the sauce you can add the cheese and pepperoni."<br>Levi nodded again.  
>Eren smiled then washed his hands and got to work. He made the dough and after getting the two pizza how he liked he added the sauce evenly "okay, you ready?"<br>The cheese and pepperoni were aligned with prefect combination so that one doesn't out do the other. It was best and orderly.

"Levi, you sure you don't cook?"  
>Levi nodded, and began to put on the cheese. Several minutes later, while Eren was washing his hands, Levi looked at Eren for approval for his completed work on the pizza. The cheese and pepperoni were aligned with perfect combination so that one doesn't out due the other. It was best and orderly "Levi—you sure you don't cook?"<br>Levi nodded.  
>"Levi! this is amazing I've been trying to proportion my pepperoni and cheese and you did it in the first try. I'm going get my dinner camera."<br>Levi smiled, unsure of why this mattered, or how he knew without cooking it.  
>Eren came back and took pictures if the pizza<br>"This Levi, is perfect."  
>"You haven't even cooked it yet, Eren."<br>"I know but this is so beautiful. My pizza looked like a science project on weed when i put the cheese and pepperoni on it"  
>Levi puts it in the oven.<br>Levi says, "How long?"  
>"An hour and 15 minutes so we can do homework till then."<br>Levi nodded, moving with Eren to the table where their stuff is. Eren takes out his home work, sighing before starting, Levi takes out his work, also, and sits across from him, working. Eren is able to tackle most of the work within the hour, and when the timer goes off, Levi looks up from his work.  
>Eren put the pizza slices on the plates and bought them to the table. Levi sat down, taking his plate. Eren blew on the pizza to cool it down before using a bite just as he thought 'perfect.' Levi ate, also, nodding in approval. Eren ate two pieces quickly going fetch more; Levi didn't eat as much as Eren, but took just as long to finish.<br>"I need to stop waiting till dinner to eat."  
>Levi nodded, stacking the two plates.<br>"Do you want to wash Levi?"  
>Levi nodded, taking the plates.<br>Eren wrapped the leftover slices up and gave Levi all the dishes Levi was almost finished with the dishes, when he glanced at Eren. Eren was taking in Levis features again. Levi finished washing the dishes before walking back over to Eren. Levi leaned forward, hugging him, and in the process, pulling him out of his seat. Upon returning the hug, Eren tilted Levi's face up gently to plant a kiss to his forehead. Levi smiled, kissing Eren's cheek a few seconds later.  
>Levi reached his arms up, wrapping around Eren's neck. This surprised Eren; he smiled and wrapped his arms sounds Levi's waist and started singing and swayed them back and forth.<br>Levi smiled, enjoying the feeling of Eren's arms around his waist. Eren sang softly in English, German and even French different slow songs he'd heard as he just slowly danced with Levi. Levi smiled, gently moving around as Eren guided him. Levi smiled, and reached on hand from around his neck to his face to stroke it. Eren paused to kiss his forehead again. Levi looked up, kissing his nose. Eren cupped Levi's cheeks keeping them steady. Levi took a deep breath in through his nose, and reached his other hand up to cup Eren's face. Eren's thumbs gently stroked Levi's face. Eren pushed his lips a fraction onto Levi's. Levi, determined to kiss him; he closed his eyes.  
>Eren deepened the kiss but moved slowly against Levi's lips. Levi's eyes opened, and looked at Eren, in surprise.<br>Levi looked at Eren, and said, "Thank you."  
>Eren looked at him in wonder "for what?"<br>"Dinner, dancing, kissing…"  
>"I wanna do couple things and that's what couples do and since it's just us we get to fully enjoy each moment."<br>He nodded, touching his own lip with his hand.  
>"Levi I never want you to doubt how much I care you for I know I'm 15 but seeing you smile really makes me happy."<br>Levi nodded, and gently smiled, "You smiling makes me happy, too, Eren."  
>Eren could only pull Levi into a hug, kissing his forehead.<br>Levi looked up, "What do you want to do the rest of the evening?"  
>"We can watch a movie, or we can grab some blankets and sit on the bench by the river then come back and have hot chocolate hmmm..."<br>Levi thought about it and suggested the former because they had school the next day, and staying down by the river was risky for falling asleep.  
>"Can we add the hot chocolate to that?"<br>Levi nodded.  
>"Do you want some?"<br>He nodded again.  
>"Okay… pick a movie if you look in that drawer there's more"<br>Levi selected out of the movies, _"Finding Nemo."  
><em>"Perfect."_  
><em>Levi looked at him, giving him the DVD before laying down on the couch.  
>"I haven't watched it in a while; I wished they had made a second one though." Eren says. Levi nodded, laying down against Eren.<br>"Do you want me to fast forward the beginning or is it ok?" Eren asked.  
>He nodded, curling up with Eren.<br>"You want to watch the beginning?"  
>He nodded again, pulling at Eren's arm to hold it.<br>Eren put the movie in purposely keeping the volume in the beginning down, then back up Eren threw a blanket over him and Levi.  
>Levi fell asleep on Eren.<br>Levi smiled, pulling himself and Eren on the bed. Eren held Levi running his fingers through his hair and staring somewhat awestruck. Levi continued to sleep, occasionally mumbling.  
>Eren kissed his forehead, and fell asleep<br>Levi woke up about an hour later. He looked at Eren who was asleep, and then at himself. Levi smiled, standing up, he tried to pick him up. Levi began to carry him back to his room. Eren felt movement and shifted to lay his head on Levi's shoulder.  
>Levi smiled, pulling himself and Eren on the bed. Eren opened his eyes and realized they were in a bed he just curled around Levi and fell back sleep.<br>Levi woke up to discover he had gotten closer to Eren, having moved closer, most likely for warmth. Levi begin to inch out of his grip. Eren felt warmth receding and he woke up slowly. Levi could tell he was waking up, and gave up completely on the whole element of subtly.

"Hey, handsome."  
>Levi suddenly scrambled for a moment before he said, "Eren. you're awake."<br>"Like two seconds...your face being the first thing i see is a great way to wake up."  
>He smiled, glancing away.<br>Eren yawned and sat up "What time is it"  
>"6:03," he said.<br>"Mmm I'm going cook breakfast...want some?" Eren said literally rolling out of bed.  
>Levi nodded, following close behind Eren.<br>Eren pulled out ingredients for am omelette.  
>"Hey, Levi, what don't you want on your omelette outta all this stuff?"<br>"Just cheese and bell peppers… please?"  
>"You don't like cheese?"<br>"I meant what I wanted… not what I didn't…"  
>"Oh, ok" Eren said, he put great effort into making Levi a great omelette<br>Levi sat at the table.  
>Eren made himself an omelette with a lot of ingredients. When he finished he decorated the omelette with cheese and headed to the table. Eren poured them juice and got forks. Levi ate in silence. Eren finished taking the dishes to the sink<br>Levi went over to wash them, maintaining the silence.  
>"I'm going get ready, ok?"<br>He nodded in response, setting aside a cleaned plate. Eren took a shower. Got out brushed his teeth dried off got dressed and moved to take a small nap.  
>Levi went to get ready, and got dressed, he found Eren.<br>"Eren… wake up…"  
>"Mmmm is it time to go already, Papa?"<br>Levi sighed, glancing at the clock. "Its 7:15… we still have time… Can you hold me?"  
>Eren held his sleepy arms out wide for Levi to fill the space. Levi crawled into them; Eren wrapped his arms around Levi pulling against his chest. Eren rubbed his back on a slow soothing motion.<br>Levi said, "Thank you, Eren."  
>"For breakfast? Anytime...you want it I'll cook it."<br>Levi nodded, and smiled, enjoying Eren's presence. Eren pulled him closer making sure he's warm. Levi glanced at the clock: 7:23. He smiled, turning his body to face Eren. Eren smiled at him playing with his hair. Levi leaned forward, kissing Eren's forehead. Eren sighed in content and leaned in to nuzzle Levi's neck. Levi shifted closer, counting each inch internally. Levi glanced at the clock, and pulled Eren closer, then moving to pull him up to a sitting position.  
>"It's time for school?"<br>Levi nodded.  
>"Is it Friday?"<br>"No, its Wednesday."  
>"Oh yay...wait it's tacos day —okay— I'm ready for school."<br>Levi shook his head, walking out to the car.  
>Eren followed close behind locking the door "Levi it's tacos."<br>"So?"  
>"It's the crunchy goodness that keeps us all going"<br>He glanced at Eren, and so began the drive to school.  
>Eren sat smiling the way there glancing at Levi "Hey Levi."<br>"What?"  
>"Thinking about when I called you teacher man instead of tutor."<br>"I'm glad you are willing to speak in french again."  
>"I like it when you know I'm not destroying it by interpreting names."<br>Levi gently smiled at Eren.  
>"It's smoother than German to pronounce."<br>"I don't know if I can learn German… I'll I've read so far is so confusing…"  
>"I can help. It's better to learn words then worry about Grammar."<br>Levi nodded.  
>"Let me know when you wanna study it."<br>He nodded, reaching his hand over to rest on Eren's hand.  
>"You brat."<br>"Your brat."  
>Levi smiled gently, parking the car.<br>"And so another day at the circus."  
>Levi leaned over, kissing Eren in hopes of surprising him, "Let's go."<br>Eren's eyes widened.  
>Levi was slightly pleased at his reaction, and got out of the car.<br>Eren got out slowly and and met Levi "i love you," he said before hugging Levi.  
>Levi nodded, walking to class. Eren smiled all morning, lips tingling from Levi's kiss. Levi got out of class, walking towards the cafeteria. Eren had stopped to chat with a couple friends but was in a hurry to see Levi.<br>Levi sat, waiting at the table for Eren.

Approaching the table Nile picked up Levi's food "Hey!_ Little_ Levi where's your boyfriend he was defending your honor yesterday."  
>Levi glanced up at him, and didn't say anything, trying to ignore the comments.<br>"It was really cute he was yelling at me to not say bad things about his wittle Levi...he doesn't know_ little_ Levi ain't so special or innocent."  
>Levi's expression changed to some level of a glare, but also of complete fear.<br>"You know the two of you make me sick all chummy. I don't know what he sees in you" Nile kept taunting.  
>Eren was approaching with Jean and Armin. Levi looked away, not saying anything. He just seemed frozen.<br>Nile leaned forward "why don't you talk you freak?"  
>Levi's breathes begin to become unstable, everything inside of him telling him. <em>Run<em>.  
>Eren had been heading Levis way when he saw...Nile, and Levi looked like he was about to cry, Eren and his friends ran over "What the hell are you doing Nile!"<br>Eren was furious.  
>Levi got up, about to run out of the cafeteria at any moment. <em>Run. Run. Run now. Where. Doesn't matter. <em>  
>Nile was laughing and placed a hand on Levi, when he was punched across the table eren followed Nile where he landed,<p>

"If you ever come near Levi again I will show you the true meaning of Christmas because you won't wake up till then!"  
>Levi looked terrified. He scrambled up, running away. He had to run. That was all he could do run.<em> Run and hide<em>…He glanced around him for anyone who might be following him. He got into his car, hiding himself.  
>Eren ran calling Levis name. After ten minutes he finally tried Levi's car, nearly praying he didn't drive as he saw the car "Levi"<br>_Run. _He crawled out, running across the parking lot.  
>"Wait Levi no! It's me! Eren!" he ran after Levi heart pumping. Levi looked back seeing Eren, all he wanted to do was run away.<br>Eren was near tears "*Le-Levi, its Eren-your friend, your boyfriend-please don't run from me I'd never hurt you*"  
>Levi ran around the side of the building, pausing for a few seconds. Every part of him wanted, no, needed him to keep running,<br>Eren had caught up to Levi he was crying, "*Levi, please, I won't hurt you. I'll never hurt you-it's me, Eren*."  
>Levi inched away from Eren, trying to crawl back and away.<br>"*Levi-I won't hurt you. I love you, I'm your boyfriend, Eren, remember we danced yesterday. I'm right here. Levi let me protect you I'll take care of you *"  
>Levi's eyes barely focused. "Don't… touch me…"<br>Eren tried not to feel the sting knowing Levi's words but it still hurt he was still crying, "Levi, I'm right here please talk to me"  
>Levi looked at Eren again.<br>Eren looked at Levi just wishing he could hold him "I love you, I love you, Levi..."  
>Levi turned his head away, shutting his eyes. Eren even tried singing just hoping Levi would face him. Levi didn't want anyone to see him; he put his hands over his face. Levi glanced at Eren, turning only slightly. Eren didn't know what to do so he just say silently calling Levi. Levi looked Eren again before turned around, and grabbed Eren, holding onto him, he began to cry. Eren opened his arms and pulled Levi into him to cry in his chest; Levi laid there, crying for several minutes. Eren was crying that Levi was hurt he rubbed Levi's back trying to comfort him.<br>Levi looked up at him, and murmured, "Why?"  
>Eren looked at Levi "Why what?"<br>Levi looked at Eren and said, "today."  
>"Levi what happened?"<br>"Nile…"  
>"Did he say mean things to you?"<br>Levi nodded.  
>"I should've gotten there quicker... I'm so—sorry, Levi."<br>"No… it isn't you're fault."  
>"He should've never bothered you...does anybody else bother you?"<br>Levi shook his head, "not right now."  
>Eren held Levi closer and rubbed his back "What room are you in before lunch?"<br>Levi murmured, "I'm over in room 205."  
>"Levi I'm in 230. I'm going to start walking with you to lunch."<br>He nodded.  
>"I'm sorry Levi you had to go through this."<br>Levi nodded again, still not looking at Eren. He murmured, muffled by Eren, "We need to go to class…"  
>"Levi—I don't think class is the proper thing for you at the moment"<br>He nodded.  
>"Nobody will bother us here— okay?"<br>Levi nodded, and let Eren hold him.  
>Eren rubbed his back keeping him close<br>Levi took a few deep breathes.  
>Eren pulled Levi to sit fully on his lap<br>Levi murmured, "I'm sorry."  
>"For what? You've done nothing wrong"<br>"I ran off… aren't you mad?"  
>"No I'm worried and I'm concerned I'm upset at Nile but not you never you"<br>He nodded.  
>"You will always come first Levi."<br>Levi nodded, and said, "Are you alright?"  
>"Yeah I'm fine are you"<br>"I don't know," he whispered.  
>Eren held him tighter "do you want to go home. Armin probably picked up our things"<br>Levi nodded.  
>"They will probably think we skipped… We'll write a note but I think you've had enough of people for today"<br>Levi nodded.  
>"We can stay here until you feel okay to drive."<br>He nodded, "Thank you."  
>Eren lightly tapped his nose "no problem"<br>Levi started to get up. Eren watched him making sure he was walking okay. Levi leaned onto him as they walked back. Eren wrapped a protective arm around him as they walked.  
>Levi became tense again as they went back inside to go talk to one of the people in the office.<br>Eren explained the need to be excused. Apparently—Levi had broken down before. They excused Eren, not that he was going to go back to class anyway; he kept his arm protectively again, as they went to Levi's car. Levi sat down in the car, leaning over onto Eren. Eren kissed his forehead.  
>Levi whispered, "Eren," holding onto him.<br>"Yes, Levi?  
>"Thank you."<br>Eren kissed his nose, "You're welcome."  
>Levi sat back down taking several deep breathes. "Let's go…"<br>Eren grabbed his hand, "All right."  
>Levi drove back to Eren's house; Eren waited for Levi as he got out the car. Levi lead the way inside before asking him if he would hold him again..<br>"Of course I will," he lead him to the couch and held his arms opened wide.  
>Levi laid down to next to him, seeking comfort, he shut his eyes. Eren encircled his arms around him and hummed softly.<br>"Thank you for following me… and finding me…"  
>"I care about you; I'll make sure you never feel alone."<br>Levi nodded, and held onto Eren for several minutes, resting on Eren for several minutes. Eren was content that Levi was safe in his arms.  
>Levi rested for a few more minutes before looking up at Eren; Eren had been watching Levi the whole time.<br>Levi whispered, "What do you want to do?"  
>"Well, it's early and we didn't eat, so I can make us lunch and we can watch another movie...maybe Disney."<br>Levi nodded.  
>"Do you want a sandwich? Maybe soup... we have leftover pizza too"<br>Levi said, "Soup?"  
>"Yeah, I can make broccoli cheese, vegetable by hand, and other by can"<br>He nodded, "You can decide what to make."  
>"How does broccoli cheese sound? It doesn't take long."<br>"Good."  
>Eren kissed his forehead and lead them to the kitchen. He got out all the necessary items for the soup. Levi sat at the table; Eren began chopping broccoli and onion and boiling the water. Levi watched with gentle gray-blue eyes. Eren danced a little as he began putting things in the pot.<br>Levi watched in silence; Eren finished twenty minutes later letting everything cook in the pot. He turned and held out his arms for Levi. Levi hugged him, tightly and Eren combed his fingers through Eren's hair and held him close. Levi placed his head on Eren, leaning on him. Eren moved to rubbing his back.  
>"You're more than welcome to call me a brat."<br>Levi looked up at Eren, "brat."  
>Eren giggled softly. Levi didn't say anything more.<br>"Levi, you're really precious to me."  
>"So are you."<br>Eren didn't mean to enjoy Levi's hugs so much, but he did. Eren felt movement and looked at Levi, who was looking up at him.  
>"Thank you… for letting me come to your house."<br>"Anything for you."  
>Levi nodded, looking at Eren, stroking his face; Eren smiled he held Levi closer.<br>Levi smiled, "Brat," stroking Eren's face, and the brushing his hand through his hair.  
>Eren buried his face in Levi's shoulder. Levi had an odd expression-bittersweet-realizing how much Nile and himself had hurt Eren.<br>Eren had picked his head up and looked at Levi "Are you okay, Levi?"  
>Levi nodded.<br>"Well, the food is almost ready...you didn't drink your soda from yesterday it's in the fridge."  
>Levi nodded, walking over to the fridge. Levi returned to the table with the soda, and went over to take the bowls from Eren.<br>Eren got a serving spoon and handed it to Levi "take as much as you want."  
>He nodded, filling his bowl before sitting back down at the table; Eren did the same grabbing his own drink then sitting down.<br>Levi nodded in approval at the taste.  
>"You're the first to eat this with me."<br>He looked up, "Its good."  
>Eren's face brightened "I'm glad you like it."<br>Levi finished, taking his bowl over to the sink, while Eren fixed another bowl. Levi washed his bowl. Eren watched Levi washing his own bowl while he ate before he returned to the table.  
>Levi offered to take the bowl from Eren when he was finished. Eren went and set the living room up while Levi washed the dish. Levi went back to sit with Eren, resting against him.<br>Eren pulls him closer kissing his cheek. Levi smiled, but immediately went back to resting. Eren had put another movie on and leaned back with Levi laying on top of him; Levi slept through most of the movie, while, Eren stayed up throwing a blanket over them and watching the movie.  
>Levi woke up near the end of the movie. Eren was chuckling at a scene. Levi reached his hand up to stroke Eren's face. Eren's full attention turned to Levi.<br>"Eren…"  
>"Yeah, Levi?"<br>"How are you?"  
>"I'm very cozy, how are you?"<br>"Less tired."  
>Eren leaned up and kisses Levi's cheek "good."<br>Levi nodded, wrapping his arms further around Eren. Eren ran his fingers through Levis hair lightly scratching the scalp. Levi smiled. Eren shifted a bit but held onto Levi.  
>Levi whispered, "Thank you."<br>"For holding you... I should be thanking you."  
>Levi nodded, and stroked Eren's face.<br>"You want me to wait by my classroom for you…"  
>"I'll start walking with you to lunch."<br>"Your teachers stay in the classroom, right?"  
>Levi nodded.<br>"Okay... I never realized our classes were close but now I do so we can walk together."  
>Levi smiled at Eren, "Thank you."<br>Eren poked his nose "You're welcome."  
>Levi smiled, placing a light kiss on Eren's cheek. Eren rubbed Levi's back with a goofy smile.<br>"What is it?"  
>"You're really attractive"<br>Levi said, reaching up with one hand, to brush it across his face and through his hair, "You are… too."  
>"Yeah, but you're like older, cool attractive."<br>Levi looked surprised, reaching up with his other had touch his face, also.  
>"I'm sorry for telling you not touch me… earlier… it wasn't just you… everyone…."<br>"Levi, I told you you don't have to apologize, my biggest concern was you."  
>"I hurt you though…"<br>"I was hurting because you got hurt Levi, and I wanted to throw Nile into the ocean with chained weights."  
>Levi weakly nodded.<br>"I just want you to always be happy, Levi you're so precious to me"  
>"I know… but you are important, too, Eren…"<br>"You're here so much I don't fill lonely anymore, Levi and that's what makes me happy"  
>Levi nodded, and leaned against Eren again. Eren went back to rubbing Levi's back. Levi looked somewhat reassured.<br>"*I love you.*"  
>Levi faintly whispered back, "*I love you, too.*"<br>Eren kissed his forehead. Levi smiled at Eren. Eren grabbed his hand and interlaced his fingers squeezing gently.  
>Levi smiled, kissing Eren's hand back. Levi turned himself to face Eren more, "Thank you," before kissing him, "Can I go rest in the guest bedroom?"<br>"Yeah, go ahead," Eren kissed his cheek. Levi nodded, getting up and walking to the guest room. Eren watched a movie.  
>Later, Levi got back up, and shuffled out of his room. Levi peaked his head around the corner.<br>Eren heard shuffling and turned around.  
>Levi leapt back behind the wall.<br>Eren looked confused but didn't say anything.  
>Levi smirked, glancing at the TV, wondering if Eren had seen him.<br>"Gosh... my arms are cold," Eren said somewhat loudly.  
>Levi realized he must of heard him, and moved against the wall.<br>"I'll just wrap my arms around myself."  
>Levi took a deep breath, trying to ignore Eren's comments.<br>"I'm just messing...you don't have to come out yet."  
>Levi glanced at Eren from the corner; Eren leaned back against the couch. Levi shuffled out. Eren waited patiently, but excitedly for Levi to come back. Levi shuffled over to stand by him.<br>"Have a nice nap?"  
>Levi nodded; Eren slowly opened his arms. Levi looked down, sitting down next to Eren, Eren didn't close his arms yet. Levi gradually leaned over onto Eren. Levi let out a breath.<br>"You hungry?"  
>He shook his head.<br>"Anything you wanna do?"  
>He shook his head.<br>"Wanna sit closer...it's more cozy."  
>Levi nodded. Eren opened his arms wider; Levi cuddled closer with a smile. Eren rubbed his arm.<br>Levi reached with one hand to stroke his face, "Brat."  
>Eren gave him a toothy grin "at your service," he rubbed their noses together. Levi leaned back, and reached his hand up again. Eren leaned into the hand smiling. Levi smiled, brushing his hand back through his hair. Eren leaned them both back against the couch. Levi curled his legs against himself, leaning on Eren; Eren's arms had made their way around Levi's shoulders.<br>Levi smiled, and said faintly, "Thank you."  
>Eren looked at him thinking he thanks him a lot, "For holding you closer? I really enjoy it..."<br>Levi nodded, and smiled.  
>Eren kissed his cheek "I love holding you," he started humming.<br>"Me too, Eren."  
>Levi smiled, reaching up a hand to brush it through Eren's hair; Eren leaned forward and continued humming.<br>Levi said, "What do you want to do?"  
>"How do you feel about the park?"<br>Levi nodded.  
>"I can get some more bread."<br>Levi nodded.  
>Eren kissed his cheek and got up and headed to the kitchen, Levi waited, shifting around. Eren headed back getting his keys and wallet "Do you want to walk or drive?"<br>Levi said, "walk."  
>Eren held out his hand, "Shall we?"<br>Levi nodded, taking his hand.  
>Levi realized after a while how sore he was from earlier's sprint of energy.<br>Eren looked at Levi "Are you okay?"  
>Levi nodded.<br>"Are you still tired?"  
>He nodded.<br>"I can give you a piggy back ride."  
>Levi shook his head, "That's another thing on the list of things that are too gay, Eren…"<br>Eren laughed squeezing his hand "I suppose skipping the rest if the way is on the list, too."  
>Levi nodded.<br>"Levi, that's funny."  
>Levi nodded, "How so?"<br>"What you said. I guess a piggy back ride is dramatic."  
>Levi nodded, and said, "I'm not giving one, either."<br>Eren laughed again.  
>Levi smiled, moving closer to Eren, wrapping an arm around him; Levi reciprocated the gesture. Levi leaned against Eren more, Eren proudly smiled. They finally reached the park. The area they went to only had a couple elderly people scattered "Is this okay?"<br>Levi nodded, holding Eren closer as they walked down to the river. The ducks were swimming so Eren just went to the bench closest to the water and sat there  
>Levi sat by him, leaning against him again, looking out at the ducks.<br>"I think baby ducks are really cute."  
>Levi nodded, "Yeah… they are."<br>"They even quack cute."  
>Levi nodded, "you're cute."<br>Eren's eyes widened and he starts blushing hard, "thank you."  
>Levi smiled, and placed his hand on Eren's face. Eren sent him a shy smile, cheeks still red. Levi curled up against Eren. Eren had an arm around Levi's shoulder keeping him close.<br>Levi smiled, and said, "Eren… Thank you."  
>Eren looked at him "Levi, you don't have to thank me for doing things I wanna do"<br>Levi said, "Don't you understand…?"  
>Eren shook his head.<br>Levi nodded, looking at Eren, and then back at the key.  
>"No…?"<br>"Are you just thanking me to be polite?"  
>"No.. when I say it… I mean…"<br>Eren just looks and waits, wondering why Levi is so nervous.  
>"...I love you…"<br>"Oh... that's what you mean."  
>Levi nodded, looking up at Eren. Eren leaned in and kissed his forehead. Levi glanced away and then back up at Eren.<br>"Thank you, Levi."  
>Levi smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek when Eren started playing with his hair. Levi smiled, reaching up with his hand again to stroke Eren's face. Eren leaned into his touch.<br>Levi smiled, which ended up being partially a smirk, and brushed his other hand against other side of his face, loosely cupping his face.  
>"Can I kiss you?"<br>Levi nodded, remembering that they were in public. Eren leaned over and gently presses their lips together. Levi felt his lips brush against Eren, reaching one of his hands back through Eren's brown hair. Eren pressed a little bit harder. Levi returned it, brushing his hand down his face again. Eren kept his lips together letting Levi pace the kiss. Levi pressed ever so slightly more onto Eren's lips. Eren pressed Levi closer; Levi responded with equal intensity, putting his arm on Eren's shoulder loosely. Eren cupped his face. One of Levi's hands reached up to meet one of Eren's hands that were on his face, only maintaining the intensity of the kiss. Eren gently begin to suck on Levi's bottom lip. Levi shut his eyes, trying to reduce the intensity slightly by removing his hand from Eren's hand. Eren picked up his hesitation after a few seconds, and pulled back the kiss to make it more gentle.  
>Levi landed on final, gently peck before kissing Eren's nose. Eren pulled back panting, but smiling.<br>Levi looked at him, inhaling deeply, but not panting under any standards, "You brat…"  
>Eren smiled.<br>Levi nodded, looking to see if any ducks had returned, "There's two…"  
>"Are you ready to feed them?"<br>Levi nodded, taking some of the bread, breaking it up. Levi tossed one of the pieces of bread towards them; Eren smiled. Levi watched the ducks, his eyes softening. Eren watched Levi more than the ducks. After tossing most of the bread, Levi smiled, placing the remainder near the water for the ducks, walking slightly downstream to put his hand in the water. Eren watched Levi in fascination.  
>Levi smiled, moving his fingers in the water, flicking it around, he looked at Eren. Eren appeared, sitting next to him. Levi looked up, and went to hold Eren's hand with his free hand. Eren scooted closer; Levi smiled, removing his hand from the water.<br>Levi placed Eren's hand, with his, partially into the water.  
>"That feels good," Eren liking the cool flow of water and Levi's warm hand, Eren closed his eyes.<br>Levi pulled Eren's and his hands out of the water.  
>Levi said, "Let's go back… please?"<br>"Certainly... I can eat again," he said, laughing.  
>Levi nodded, standing up, he took Eren's hand again; Eren got up dusting his pants off. And so began the long walk home, Levi leaned on Eren again. Levi smiled and Eren started a light conversation on the way back. Levi seemed to drift in and out of the conversation. Levi looked up at Eren as they entered his house.<br>"Well... I'm hungry again. Is leftovers okay... we have pizza and soup"  
>Levi nodded.<br>"Okay-I'll heat those up for us."  
>Levi nodded, standing by Eren.<br>"Do you want pizza and soup?" he asks looking at Levi.  
>"Pizza," he said.<br>Eren nodded pulling out the leftovers he grabbed a plate and piled it with slices and put it in the microwave. Levi stood closer to Eren then was probably necessary, and smiled.  
>"Hey, Levi, do you want to cook with me more? I can show you certain things."<br>"Maybe," he said.  
>Eren smiled at him the microwave beeped, and he took the plate out "this is yours," and then he filled a bowl with soup and put it in. Levi nodded, taking it to go sit at the table. Eren heated his soup and pizza and joined Levi. Levi was eating quietly.<br>"Is it still good?"  
>Levi nodded again.<br>"Good," Eren dug in.  
>Levi nodded, eating quickly. Eren finished his pizza and moved to the soup. Levi took Eren's plate-not the bowl-over to the sink with him; Levi finished before sitting back down at the table.<br>"Thank you."  
>Levi looked at Eren with a gentle smile, laying his head on the table, "Thank you, too."<br>"Are you sleepy?"  
>Levi nodded.<br>"Want to lay on the couch or go to bed?"  
>Levi nodded.<br>"Do you wanna go to bed?"  
>Levi nodded.<br>"Do you want to sleep in my room or yours?"  
>Levi thought for a moment, and looked up, and said, "Your room…"<br>"Okay, well let me clean up go ahead and get ready I'll be in."  
>Levi nodded, and shuffled towards Eren's room, pretty much smashing down onto the bed.<br>Eren cleaned up then headed to his room where he changed and climes into bed, "Can I put the TV on or well that wake you up?"  
>"You can put on the TV," he said, turning away from Eren. Eren puts on the TV cutting it low. Levi fell asleep.<p> 


	13. Spaghetti

Levi looked at Eren, and then back at the clock. Wednesday. 5:45 am. Eren didn't register any movement in his sleep. Levi smiled, looking at Eren; Eren shifted slightly but stayed asleep.  
>At 6 am, Levi nudged Eren, "Eren… wake up… its Wednesday."<br>"Sleep is for the soul."  
>"Eren?"<br>"Hmm..." Eren opened his eyes groaning. Then, he focused and saw Levi and it turned to a wide smile "Levi."  
>"What, Eren?"<br>"Seeing you when I first wake up makes my mornings better."  
>A gentle smile graced Levi's face, "Get up."<br>"Such a perfect face saying such cruel words... six more minutes?"  
>Levi shook his head, pulling Eren up.<br>Eren snuck a kiss on the cheek "might as well get some sugar to help me wake up," Eren mumbled. Levi smiled, grabbing the bag he had brought here, and walking off to the bathroom.  
>Eren got up stretching and popping his muscles, "oh... that's good"<br>Levi was changing in the bathroom, getting ready. Eren went to another bathroom to take a quick shower and jump out and get into his clothes. Levi walked out, going to go sit back on the bed. He had a a day ahead of him; Levi fiddled with his school stuff, before going to the living room. Eren finished getting ready and joined Levi.  
>Levi looked at the clock, "What do you wanna do?"<br>"I want to eat! How much time do we have?"  
>"45 minutes…"<br>Eren tapped his chin, "do you want scrambled eggs?" He asked as he went to start breakfast.  
>Levi nodded.<br>Eren pulled out the stuff and started cooking "is cheese okay?"  
>Levi nodded, and glanced over to Eren from the counter. Eren cooked a big batch of eggs, then put it in on 2 plates. Levi smiled, and sat on the counter.<br>Levi ate slowly.  
>"Eggs are great."<br>Levi nodded.  
>"You're great"<br>"Thank you…You're great, too."  
>"You make mornings better," he said, winking at Levi.<br>Levi whispered in french, "*You brat…*"  
>Eren smiled at the two words.<br>Levi leaned forward to kiss his nose, "Let's go, Eren. We can go early."  
>Eren blushed "okay-sounds good."<br>Levi nodded, getting up, and took Eren's hand, pulling him out of his chair. "Let's go," he said, taking his bag, "I think we will stop by Erwin's house after school."  
>"Okay, that's fine. The quicker we get today started, the quicker it'll be over and we can cuddle again."<br>Levi nodded, and looked quite interested in the cuddling part, guiding him to the door. Eren chuckled as they left the house. He locked the door and let Levi guide him to the car. Levi begin the drive to school with a gentle smile; They parked, he glanced at Eren, and Eren stared back.  
>Levi cuddled around Eren's arm.<br>"Is this to help me get through the day?"  
>Levi nodded, wrapping his arm around Eren's, and smiled, closing his eyes. Eren kissed his forehead.<br>Levi smiled, "So I'll wait outside my classroom," he said.  
>"Yeah...I'll head right to your room."<br>Levi nodded, grabbing his bag, they both exited the car. Levi gave Eren a hug as he walked towards the school.  
>"Love you," whispered Eren.<br>"I love you, too," he said, and smiled at Eren.  
>Levi went to class, and waited outside his classroom.<br>Nile walked by seeing Levi, "Hey, where's your bodyguard, baby?"  
>He felt a jab in his sides as Eren stood glaring at him. Nile power-walked away. Eren pulled Levi in a hug.<br>"Eren…" he mumbled, returning the hug.  
>Eren ran his fingers through Levis hair, "Come on let's go to lunch."<br>Levi nodded, reaching once hand to stroke his face, and walked with him.  
>Eren looked at him and smirked, "You know, I really miss you in my polo."<br>"Its not clean, Eren… I've worn it," he said.  
>"I thought you had to wear something twice for it to be dirty..."<br>Levi sighed, and smiled, "I'll wear it tomorrow." Levi sat down, going over to get lunch.  
>"I can wear a shirt of yours."<br>Levi shook his head, "Eren… none of mind would fit, most likely."  
>Levi smiled in surprise, and began to eat. Eren scooted closer and began eating, too. Levi reached one of hands to hold his hand.<br>"You gonna eat that pickle?"  
>Levi shook his head, and handed it to him.<br>"Yes, I can finish the day in happiness."  
>Levi nodded, "So, meet after school?"<br>"Yeah.. lunch needs to be longer."  
>Levi smiled, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. Eren put his head on Levi's shoulder.<br>Levi whispered, "Thanks for getting me out of that situation earlier, Eren."  
>"I won't allow him to make you feel bad."<br>Levi nodded, "Thank you, Eren."  
>"You're welcome, Levi," he squeezed Levi's hand. Levi nodded, kissing his head.<br>"I'll trip him next time," Eren giggled  
>"Please…. Don't hurt anyone."<br>"The image in my head is funnier-I won't, okay? But, I'll always protect you."  
>Levi brushed his hand through Eren's hair, returning Eren's smiled, with a nod in response to his comment. Eren held his other hand, squeezing it, Levi poked Eren. Eren giggled and tapped Levi's nose.<br>Levi smiled, and leaned back onto Eren, closing his eyes; Eren hummed softly.  
>"We have a few more minutes," he murmured.<br>"Awww... poop well'I'm walking you back to class"  
>Levi nodded, starting to get up, grabbing his bag and lunch tray. Eren did the same and they started walking back. Nile walked past them, and tried to shoulder bump Levi but Eren glared at him and moved Levi out of the away. Levi nodded, walking into his classroom, running a hand across Eren's face before he did so. Eren watched him go to his seat and walked back to class, being asked why his cheeks are red.<br>Levi sat down, pleased with Eren's response of a red face. He dragged himself through the remainder of his classes, avoiding Nile and Reiner in the hallway. Eren finished out the day glaring at Nile if he thought he saw him.  
>Levi began the walk back to his car through the hallway. Nile came behind him slapping his books on the ground, laughing. Levi went to grab his books, kneeling down.<br>Nile kicked a book away, "Your body guard isn't here."  
>Levi didn't say a thing, and tried to grab the book. He looked away, terrified.<br>Nile was about to kick again, this time to kick Levi, when he was pushed away.  
>"Back off," Jean had seen them, and Eren had told him Nile was being an ass.<br>Levi's eyes looked up, vaguely recognizing the sound, he grabbed the book, crawling back away towards the wall before daring look up.

"Hello… Jean?"  
>"Hey, are you okay? Eren's headed to your car-I can walk you."<br>Levi nodded, scrambling up. Jean never really noticed Levi before but he was kind and quiet but really cared about Eren. Levi walked with Jean quietly. Jean walked by his side until they got to Eren who saw their faces.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and said nothing. Eren mouthed a thank you to Jean, who nodded and left, he turned his attention to Levi and rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. Levi laid his head on Eren and reached a hand up to meet Eren's face.  
>"Hey—it's okay, I'm here," Eren held Levi tighter.<br>Levi nodded, "Let's go." He released Eren to get in the car.  
>Eren got in and looked at Levi, concerned. Levi's eyes met Eren's, who searched his face knowing something happened.<br>"I ran into Nile in the hallway," he said, realizing Eren was going to get it out of him anyway.  
>"Did he hurt you?" Eren took in a deep breathe to avoid acting out in rage.<br>"No… he just knocked my books to the ground."  
>Eren counted to five before answering "and Jean came right after?"<br>"He tried to kick me, and Jean stopped him."  
>Eren ran a hand through his hair. "he's really bothering you...what room are you in last class?"<br>"Eren… 308."  
>Eren pulled Levi into his arms "isn't math your last class?"<br>"Would you be upset if I told Armin to walk with you till you get outside. Jean was headed that way and we have our last class together."  
>"No," he said.<br>"I'm going to take care of you, okay?"  
>Levi nodded, "I'll try to take care of you, too."<br>Eren kissed his forehead "Your dish washing skills are impeccable, they've never sparkled when I washed them."  
>Levi smiled, climbing out of Eren's arms and back into the driver's seat,<br>"And my teachers are impressed that I've been getting to class on time and not late because you wake me up, so you do take care of me," Eren smiled.  
>Levi nodded, and began to drive home. Eren periodically checked to see if Levi was okay. Levi seemed fine as they arrived at his house, and he got out of the car to walk inside. Eren moved to the couch and opened his arms to Levi. Levi laid down in them, or collapsed and a few tears escaped him.<br>Eren pulled him on his lap and laid backwards holding Levi to his chest. Levi closed his eyes, and gripped onto Eren tightly. Eren rubbed his back whispering caring things to Levi. Levi's grip loosened slightly. Eren kept holding him and comforting him wanting more than anything for Levi to be okay.  
>Levi rested his head against Eren, closing his eyes and listening to Eren's heartbeat. Eren played in Levi's hair. A faint smile covered Levi's lips. Eren lightly scratched his scalp before running his hands through his hair. Levi turned his head so his chin rested on Eren.<br>Levi kissed him on the cheek before getting up off of Eren, being careful not to hurt him.  
>"You feeling better?"<br>Levi nodded.  
>"Wanna do homework?"<br>Levi nodded. Eren got up and led him to the kitchen. Levi trailed behind, reaching for Eren's hand. Eren grabbed it and settled in to the seats next you each other. Levi pulled out his work, and started to write. Eren moved through subjects periodically squeezing Levi's hands; Levi would glance up at him. He worked for a while before switching subjects.  
>A few hours went by<br>"Are you hungry"  
>Levi looked up, "Yes."<br>"Spaghetti and sauce okay?"  
>Levi nodded.<br>"Spaghetti it is!"  
>Levi smiled, returning to his work. Eren got up and started getting things out and putting water on to boil. Levi sat, working, and smiled. He waited for Eren to finish with the initial preparation. Eren put the noodles on, then went to get out the sauce. Levi got to his last assignment. Eren strained the noodles and added the sauce afterwards. Levi was almost done, finishing the last problem.<br>"Dinner's almost ready."  
>Levi looked up, "Good timing."<br>"Hey, grab the plates."  
>Levi looked up with a glare.<br>"I moved them."  
>"Where?"<br>Eren pointed to the cabinet closest to the counter; Levi went over, and got them, returning to the table to put away his stuff. Eren piled the plates with spaghetti and then got out beverages. Levi sat at the table, waiting for Eren. Levi looked at it, and nodded in approval at its appearance.  
>"Here's you're order, sir."<br>Levi shook his head in shame, taking it from.  
>"It's the house special," Eren said, amused sitting down.<br>Levi leaned over, and planted a gentle peck on his cheek. He said, "Shush."  
>Eren blushed and nodded digging into the food.<br>Levi commented, "You really are good at cooking, Eren."  
>Eren blushed harder "Thank you."<br>Levi smiled, pleased, and continued to eat. Eren dug into his food; Levi smiled, and reached over brushing his hand across Eren's face. "Thank you."  
>Eren swallowed a noodle and tapped Levi's nose. Levi almost spit out his food.<br>"Sorry," he said.  
>"Why are you sorry?"<br>"If I got something on you."  
>"You're cute."<br>Levi looked at Eren and poked him back, "You're cute, too."  
>"But, you were born first so it counts more."<br>Levi smiled, and continued to eat. Eren finished his plate leaning back, satisfied. Levi reached to take his plate along with his own. Levi took the plates over to the sink to wash. Eren watched Levi wash dishes. Levi was done in a few minutes, stacking them. Eren got up and headed to the couch. Levi followed, and gently sat down. Eren turned the TV on and scooted closer to Levi.  
>Levi whispered, "Eren… I love you…"<br>Eren pulled Levi into his arms "I love you, too."  
>Levi reached up a hand to stroke Eren's face. Eren kissed Levi's cheek. Levi smiled, and he stroked his hand down Eren's face again. Eren laid his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi smiled, ruffling Eren's hair as Eren snuggled closer.<br>Levi let out a sigh, "Thank you… for being willing to talk to Armin about my last class."  
>"I was worried you wouldn't like the idea. If I was closer, I'd meet you there."<br>Levi nodded, "I know."  
>"Armin and Jean really like you, you know"<br>Levi looked at him, "Not really."  
>"They really do they're really happy for us."<br>Levi nodded.  
>Levi said, "Eren… I'm thinking after school I might drive by Erwin's house and pick up more of my stuff for when I stay over. I also need to speak with him anyway. Is that alright?"<br>Eren played with his hair, "of course it is I'll still miss you but I can manage the dishes," Eren chuckled.  
>Levi nodded, "No… I'm just going to have some of my stuff here so I can stay. Is that all right?"<br>"I said the guest room is yours, feel free to even decorate it."  
>Levi nodded, and stroked Eren's face again. Levi leaned up to kiss him. Eren gently cupped his face during the kiss. Levi reached up, and he stroked Eren's face initiating a stream of gentle kisses, brushing his lips lightly against Eren's. Eren smiled into each kiss, gently pushing back for a second before each ended. Levi smirked, and kissed him, this time he kissed him for longer. Eren felt lightheaded kissing Levi for this long. Levi stopped, and looked at Eren for a few seconds before breaking eye contact. Eren's cheeks were red and he was panting.<br>Levi was surprised at Eren's panting, and asked, "What's wrong?"  
>"That...was ...amazing."<br>Levi nodded.  
>"I like kissing you Levi," Eren whispered.<br>"I like kissing you, too," he said.  
>"That's good to know."<br>Levi nodded, and stroked Eren's face. Eren curled into him. Levi smiled, kissing his forehead.  
>"Mmmm... you're cozy."<br>Levi nodded, and smiled again, burying his face in Eren's hair. Eren grabbed and held Levi's free hand.  
>Eren giggled and couldn't resist, "You're so cute."<br>"You're adorable, too."  
>"I'm manly," Eren tried puffing his chest out, and ended up coughing.<br>Levi shook his head, and laughed.  
>"Wait, that went better in my head."<br>Levi smiled, "I know."  
>"Let me try again," Eren puffed out his chest but then sneezed.<br>"Are you all right?"  
>"My manly doesn't want to come out."<br>"Well, you are out of the closet."  
>Eren tapped Levi's nose but a soft laugh escaped him.<br>"What?" he said, "What time is it, anyway?"  
>Eren looked at the clock, "it's about 9:00 are you sleepy?"<br>Levi nodded, "Yes."  
>"Ready to move into the room?"<br>Levi said, "Can I stay in your room?"  
>"Of course, silly."<br>Levi nodded, and stood up, turning off the television, Eren waited for Levi before taking his hand and taking them to the room. Levi went to change before going to lay down; Eren changed and cut the television in his room on low. Levi laid down, facing away from Eren and the TV.  
>"Good night, Levi," Eren whispered.<br>Levi smiled, closing his eyes. Eren watched television till 11 then rolled over, and in the process, practically spooning Levi and fell asleep.


	14. Wild Nile

Levi woke up to Eren and looked behind him, "Eren…" he mumbled, looking at the clock. "Its about 5:30…" Levi realized they didn't have to wake up yet, so silenced himself.  
>Eren slept soundly in Levi's warmth. Levi smiled, reaching an arm back to stroke Eren's face. Eren smiled in his sleep at the familiar touch. Levi smiled, turning his body around to face him. Eren unconsciously scooted over, but didn't wake up. Levi smiled, stroking Eren's face again. Eventually, Eren slowly woke up.<br>Levi poked him, "Eren..."  
>Eren wiggled his face, opening one eye barely, "Are you an angel?"<br>Levi shook his head, "No, I'm not."  
>"You sound like one," Eren said, still very sleepy.<br>"Well, you need to get up."  
>"Levi?"<br>"You need to get up, Eren…"  
>Eren pushes himself up, and looking at Levi, he leans over kisses his cheek "Now, I can start the day."<br>Levi nodded, scrambling out of the bed.  
>Eren gets up stretching, "I'm going hop in the shower"<br>Levi nodded, and decided he would take a shower in the evening before going off to get ready on his own.  
>Levi was waiting in the kitchen for Eren's return, later.<br>"Hungry?" he said, sounding somewhat choked.  
>Levi nodded.<br>"What would you like?"  
>"I don't know. Cereal?<br>Eren reached and handed him multiple boxes, "Take your pick."  
>Levi nodded, taking one of the boxes, and getting bowls while Eren got the milk and spoons. Levi ate rather slowly, and glanced at the clock every so often. Eren ate two bowls before feeling satisfied.<br>Levi sat across from him, before taking his own bowl and one of Eren's to the sink. Levi washed the dishes, putting them away, he returned to the table. 7:32. They had a few minutes. Eren put his head on the table looking at Levi.  
>"Are you all right?"<p>

"I didn't feel so great when I woke up, and I feel really tired and really hot."  
>"Are you sick?"<br>"I feel just out of it?" Eren said, who was sweating despite wearing short sleeves.  
>Levi looked at Eren for a few moments, "I won't make you go to school."<br>Eren looked at him with a flushed face from heat "but I'm already dressed."  
>"You don't look very good, Eren…" he said.<br>Eren whimpered slightly, "I need to call Armin and make sure I don't miss anything...do I look really bad?"  
>Levi nodded, reaching for Eren's hand.<br>"I'm sorry Levi."  
>"Don't be," he said, pulling him up out of his chair and tried to lead him back to his room.<br>Eren leaned on levi as he felt more and more exhausted  
>Levi said, "Lay down."<br>Eren tugged is shirt off feeling hot and laid down, his face was still flush and bangs damp.  
>"Call me… if you get worse," he murmured, brushing Eren's hair back away from his face.<br>Eren nodded, eyes already closed, "have a good day at school honey."  
>Levi smiled, ignoring the nickname, he said, "Get better, Eren, I'll be home after school..."<br>Levi walked out to the car, grabbing his stuff to go to school. Levi arrived, and walked to class. He would speak to Armin in his last class, or Jean, whoever he ran into first.  
>Nile saw levi walking alone and smiled. He liked messing with the completely defenseless punk. He walked, bumping hard into Levi pushing him into the wall.<p>

"You should watch where you're walking little Levi," he laughed and walked away.

Levi reached his hand up to where Nile had bumped him, walking to class.  
>It'd been a while since Nile had somebody to pick on who was so reactive. He was bored, and Levi was easy and funny. He didn't know 18 year olds cried.<br>Levi attended his classes, carefully maneuvering the hallways. trying to avoid Nile.  
>At lunch time, Nile found Levi and smiled strutting over "I don't think you need this lunch" He says snatching Levi's food.<br>"I think he does," Nile turned around and saw Levi's boyfriend's friends glaring at him. He dropped Levi's food and rolled his eyes leaving. Witnesses aren't fun, he thought.  
>Levi eyes were wide, picking at the food on his plate. He barely ate anything.<br>"Hey...hey... Levi are you okay? And where's Eren?" Armin asked  
>"Eren is sick. I'm fine," he said.<br>"Okay. I'll give him a call later and makes sure he gets his work. I'll see you in class, okay?"  
>Levi nodded, getting up to toss the tray full of food to go to class. Nile decided he'd mess with Levi again after school since his boyfriend wasn't here. Levi began to walk out of classes.<br>Nile waited until Levi was at a corner, and pushed him into the wall, Levi's body became limp.  
>"Where's your body guard, little Levi?" he smacked everything remaining out of Levi's hands.<br>Levi let out a gasp, reaching his hands up to protect his face.  
>Nile let out a teasing laugh, prying Levi's hands away from his face, "Aw... whats wrong?"<br>Levi didn't answer so he slammed him against the wall, "I said whats wrong! Answer me, you little punk!"  
>Levi whimpered, limply moving. Levi hid his face, looking down.<br>Nile smacked Levi's hands, "Move your hands, punk," he slammed them against the wall, "You think you're hot shit because you're a baby and you're boyfriend is

tough..you're weak." Nile pushed him against the wall again, this time so he was perpendicular to it.

"You like boys, hmmm… what if I… grab your crotch?"  
>Levi shuffled back, "Stop… please."<br>"Or what, huh...what you gonna tell the principal, huh? You're worthless, you little piece of shi-"

authors note: 1 follow and 2 favorites! Thank you so much! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! Please review or comment.


	15. Accepting Fate

Nile was yanked away by Erwin and a frantic Armin and Jean were close behind Erwin, who dragged Nile away ignoring the walls he hit along the way. Jean and Armin shuffled to Levi to help him.  
>Levi was silent, sitting against the wall.<br>"Le..levi? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
>Levi reached his hand back to touch his back and hip, and then looked back up.<br>"Jean is sixteen, with his license, do you want us to take you home?"  
>Levi said, "my car. I don't know…."<br>Armin and Jean gently bought levi to his feet. Armin had picked up all of Levi's things including his keys "do you want to go to Eren's or home?"  
>"Home… I need to pick up some of my stuff anyway."<br>They start walking, "which car is yours?" Levi gestured to his car, walking with them.  
>They reach the car and get settled in. Jean was extra careful to back out and start driving.<p>

"Okay, so what's the directions?"  
>"I live at Erwin's house…" he said, before giving a list of directions.<br>Jean nodded and guided them all safely to Erwin's. Armin called a taxi, being too lazy to catch a bus. They got out and asked Levi if he needed anything else.  
>"I'll need to go to Eren's later," he muttered.<br>"Will you be okay to drive?"  
>"I don't know. Probably not."<br>"We can wait and then take you over there and we can walk home-I live close."  
>Levi nodded, "I'll get my stuff… I shouldn't take more take more than 15 minutes…"<br>"That's no problem, Levi," Armin smiled at him, and then called to cancel the taxi.  
>Levi nodded, walking inside to get clothing, and a few other things. Armin and Jean stayed inside the car chatting worried for Eren and Levi; whether Levi would tell him, and then, of course what Eren's response would consist of. When Levi returned, Jean drove to Eren's house.<p>

Levi was silent as they arrived, checking his phone.

"Do you want to come in?"  
>"No, I'll hand you Eren's homework. I'm sure he's probably up and waiting for you even though he needs to be asleep," Armin said, handing over assignments and copied notes.<br>Levi nodded, getting his stuff and taking his keys back.  
>Armin and Jean linked arms, "Have a goodnight levi" they said waiting until he had locked the car and was inside and walked away.<br>Levi entered the house with the key Eren had given him, setting his 2 bags down before going to find Eren. Eren slept most of the day and was down to his shorts. He was worried for Levi and woke up pacing him room albeit tiredly.  
>Levi knocked on his door.<br>Eren rushed to the door, "Levi, you're here!"  
>Levi nodded, looking at Eren.<br>"I really really want to hug you: I missed you"  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because I don't want to get you sick."  
>Levi nodded, "We slept by each other last night, Eren..." he said.<br>"That's good enough for me." Eren pulled Levi into a hug.  
>Levi nodded, trying not to acknowledge the pain from where he hurt from hitting the wall. Eren grabbed Levi's hand and guided him to the bed eren laid down and patted the spot next to him. Levi looked at him before sitting down by Eren.<br>Eren turned to him face still flushed, "how was your day?"  
>Levi said, "Not bad."<br>"Did anybody bother you?" he asked, concerned.  
>"No," he said, his voice clear.<br>Eren leaned over and kissed his forehead "Good...I'm sorry I couldn't be there to eat lunch with you."  
>"Its fine, Eren," he said, "How are you?"<br>"I slept the day away, made some canned soup, then slept some more. I'm going to school tomorrow, no matter what."  
>Levi asked, "Why?"<br>"I don't like not eating lunch with you, and it's boring being home after sleeping."  
>"Well, if you are still sick, you are staying home."<br>Eren pouted "but I already missed a whole day"  
>"If you're still sick, you can't go back to school."<br>"I'm not going to win this am I?"  
>"No."<br>"Ahh, what can I do but accept defeat."  
>Levi nodded, "Accept it. You're not going anywhere until you are better."<br>"I accept my fate...now, can cuddle you?"  
>Levi said, "Fine."<br>Eren scooted placing his head on Levi's chest.  
>Levi tried not to wince at the soreness, mostly successful, and waited for the pain to fade. He put his hand on Eren's head, staring up at the ceiling.<br>Eren laid there with his eyes closed "anything interesting you learned?"  
>"Not in particular. Nothing interesting happened."<br>Eren looked up facing him-Levi's eyes looked sad; Eren reached up cupping his face, "I washed my hands many times before you came over"  
>Levi nodded, he could practically smell the soap.<br>"Is there something you're not telling me?"  
>Levi's eyes didn't make eye contact but he said, "No."<br>"If something happened, you can trust me, you know that right?"  
>Levi didn't make eye contact, or say anything. He simply moved slightly.<br>"Levi, you're crying."  
>Levi didn't comment and brushed up one of his hands to wipe it away, but realized it was a bad decision as it revealed a slight bruise on his hip.<p> 


	16. Can you feel?

Eren saw Levi look down in panic and looked to see a bruised hip, "Levi... what happened?" Eren tried his best not to yell and frighten Levi.

Levi trembled slightly. Eren sat up and pulled Levi into his arms "Levi, what's wrong I'm here now it's okay talk to me"  
>His body trembled. He reached back his hand to touch his back; Eren didn't miss this.<p>

"He put his hands on you?" Eren asked slowly.  
>Levi didn't nod, but didn't shake his head either. Levi just kept his arm protectively over his back. Levi turned, slowly lifting up the back of his shirt, he didn't even know what it looked like at this point.<br>Eren saw a partially formed bruise and nearly threw something ,"Levi..." he managed to say softly.

No matter what he's going to school. Levi glanced back, straining his eyes to look at it. He pulled back down his shirt.  
>"Levi-" Eren was afraid Levi may run off.<br>"*What?*"  
>"*I'm sorry he did that to you... I'm really upset at him-you don't deserve this.*"<br>Levi said, "*I'm broken, Eren…*"  
>"He broke something?"<br>"*No… but I've always been broken, Eren…*"  
>"*Why do you think that?*" he said, realizing Levi was only going to communicate in french right now.<br>"*Because I am, Eren… can't you tell. I can't even defend myself…*"  
>"*Levi you don't need to be violent he needs to be caged... I always just felt like you hold everything in.*"<br>"*I'm broken.*"  
>Eren cradled Levi in his arms silently for a long time, "*Levi, I think you should talk to somebody.*"<br>Levi nodded.  
>"I would talk to Petra: she's really nice."<br>Levi nodded again as Eren cradled him. Levi didn't say anything, he just lay there, still a hand over his back, and his other draped wherever it had ended up. Was there even a point anymore?  
>"*Levi... you know I really really love you right?*"<br>"*Like I know we haven't dated long but you mean so much to me. I care about you, and you're the first person I think about when I wake up, and my thoughts drift to you in class. I just feel like you need to know Levi I love you.*"  
>Levi nodded, "*I love you, too.*"<br>Eren hugged him tighter, trying not to touch his back, "*you wasn't to stay home with me if I'm still sick, it's Friday anyway.*"  
>Levi nodded, his other hand no longer protecting his back, reached up to hold the other side of Eren's face.<br>Eren faced him "I love you."  
>"*I love you, too.*"<br>"*You're precious to me and not just because you're cute.*"  
>Eren held him close.<br>Levi whispered, "*what are we going to do?*"  
>"Tomorrow, we can eat soup and watch kid shows and call it a sick day."<br>Levi nodded.  
>"We can sleep in, too."<br>Levi nodded, "I think I'll just tell someone we both got sick."  
>"It's believable, Armin would vouch anyway."<br>Levi nodded, brushing his hand against Eren's face.  
>"Are you hungry? I'm starving."<br>"Not really."  
>"I'm famished."<br>Levi nodded.  
>"Wanna join me in the kitchen?"<br>Levi sighed, "Fine."  
>Eren walked to the kitchen; Levi followed silently. Eren decided to make a sandwich he kept glancing at Levi. Levi met his glance. He gave him a small smile. Levi didn't smile back, but ran his hand through his hair. Levi held eye contact, reaching his hand out to hold Eren's as he sat at the table. Eren quickly reached for it, squeezing lightly. Levi looked relieved by the soft touch of Eren's hand. Eren kissed his hand.<br>Levi wondered what Eren would do to Nile… To be honest, he didn't want to feel responsible for other people's pain again, and didn't even want to see someone as horrible as Nile hurt as a result, no matter how much pain it cost himself.

"What's on your mind?"  
>"What happened today..."<br>"I'm really sorry, Levi."

Levi said, "Its not your fault."  
>"No, but you got hurt."<br>Levi nodded, "The bruises will heal. Don't blame yourself. I can't do that to anyone again."  
>Eren squeezed his hand again, "We can always leave earlier and I can walk you to your first class as well as lunch."<p>

"I don't know…" he said.  
>"What's troubling you?"<br>"I want you to come with me… but… I don't want you to be hurt, Eren…."  
>"Why would I be hurt Levi?"<br>"Nile… I don't know… I'm sorry, Eren."  
>"I'll be okay. I don't believe anybody should be treated bad because they aren't violent."<br>Levi nodded, and watched Eren eat with gentle gray eyes.  
>"I don't ever hit somebody Levi, unless it's my life, or they are being taken advantage of that's one of the values we were taught."<br>Levi nodded. Eren wanted him to know he'd never hurt him. Levi reached out his hand, which trembled slightly as it brushed down Eren's face. Eren tilted his chair to his Levi's and watched him. Levi's hand rested on Eren's face. Eren leaned into to cool touching, sighing. Levi smiled, but dropped his hand.  
>"Let's go sit down on the couch."<br>Levi nodded, and followed Eren to the couch; Levi sat down by a worried Eren. Levi didn't say anything, unsure of how to diffuse the silence, he finally brushed his hand against Eren's face again. Eren gently pulled Levi closer.  
>Levi let out a breath and pulled away when Eren touched his back.<br>Eren flinched, drawing his arms back "I-I'm sorry"  
>"Just… don't touch my back… please."<br>Eren pulled his hands into his lap not sure of where else to put them and looked down.  
>"I don't know… Can I lean on you?"<br>"Of course you can," Eren opened his arms, putting one on Eren's shoulder, trying to avoid his neck.  
>Levi had a moment, remembering Nile grabbing his shoulder, and he tried to shake it off. He looked up at Eren, laying his head against Eren's arm. Eren played with his hair. Levi looked up and smiled.<br>"Mr. teacher man."  
>"Yes?"<br>"Just seeing if you remembered your translated name haha"  
>Levi closed his eyes, stroking Eren's face again. Eren pulled him close by Levi's shoulders. Levi glanced up, and brushed his hand through Eren's hair.<br>"Your hands feel great."  
>Eren looked at Levi wanting to keep him here and safe. Levi met Eren's eyes.<br>"You know I'm always here for you."  
>Levi nodded rather weakly.<br>"Nothing can turn me away from you."  
>Levi nodded again; Eren pulled Levi even closer by his shoulders. Levi hid his face away, twisting his neck so his face was on Eren's shoulder. Eren rubbed his shoulders; Levi still faced inward.<br>"Levi?"  
>"What?"<br>"It's okay to show how you really feel."  
>Levi nodded, but wondered if he even could. If he could even feel anymore, he brushed his hand across his own back again, feeling the soreness.<br>"It won't make me love you any less."  
>Levi nodded again. Eren could feel Levi's hesitation and just held him as much as Levi would allow. Levi reached for Eren's hand, he held it, pulling it over to his back, holding it there. Eren looked at Levi in shock. Levi held it there, not moving from the position he was in, holding Eren's hand on his back. Eren was unsure of what to do.<br>Levi said faintly, "Thank you... I trust you…"

Eren gently moved his hands more to Levi's shoulders pulled him into his lap. Levi didn't resist, and Eren moved to partially cradle Eren. Levi didn't say anything, but his face quivered slightly. Eren kissed his forehead; Levi's lip quivered again, he bit his lip. Levi leaned onto Eren more, reaching his hand up to touch Eren's face. Eren rubbed his shoulder. Levi looked up at Eren his hand reaching up to touch the hand on his shoulder.  
>Levi looked up a Eren and whispered, "Thank you…"<br>"I love you, Levi."  
>Levi kissed him, barely landing a gentle peck on Eren's lips. "I love you, too."<br>Eren kissed Levi's cheek before tickling Levi's neck. Levi let out a breath of surprise that sounded halfway between a gasp and laugh.  
>"You like that," Eren said, and continued tickling his nape. Levi turned his head, planting a brief kiss on Eren's neck, unsure of what to do.<br>Levi smiled, "Eren… I really do trust you."  
>"That makes me so happy."<br>Levi nodded, moving to face Eren more, who nuzzled him slightly. Levi smiled then frowned as he remembered Nile hitting him again. He tried not to jump back from Eren. He tensed up.  
>"Hey-hey-hey, it's me... Levi, it's okay I'm here now."<br>Levi nodded, inhaling deeply.  
>"You're safe here," he said, holding Levi closer.<br>Levi whispered to himself.  
>"Levi?"<br>"What?"  
>"You said something."<br>Levi nodded, "Nothing, Eren."  
>Eren messed with Levi's hair, "Are you tired?"<br>"Me too... let's go to bed."  
>Levi nodded. Eren attempted to gently ease Levi off of him. Levi scrambled off of Eren.<br>"Hey-hey, I'm just getting up unless you wanted to sleep on the couch," he gently grabbed Levi's hand.  
>Levi nodded.<br>They went to Eren's room. Levi laid on the far end of the bed, facing towards him.  
>"You don't wanna cuddle?"<br>Levi shook his head.  
>"Can I hold your hand?"<br>Levi nodded, offering his hand. Levi closed his eyes, trying to let his mind drift off.

Eren was half-awake, half-asleep; Levi would shift every few minutes. Levi looked at Eren, and shifted closer to him. Eren waited to let Levi move on his own. Levi stopped and closed his eyes, even though some distance remained. Eren sighed-he felt like he hated Nile with every fiber of his being. Levi's eyes flicked open, looking at Eren, whose eyes were closed.


	17. Cold

Levi finally fell asleep after 2 hours, and woke up close to Eren. Levi sighed, knowing he would stay here until Eren woke up, anyway.

Eren woke up at 9 "are you still here?" he asked reaching for levi  
>"Yes, Eren."<br>Eren smiled sleepily "my throat hurts"  
>"Do you have medicine you can take?"<br>Eren nodded "in the kitchen a medicine cabinet  
>Levi nodded, "I'll go get it."<br>"Thank you levi"  
>Levi got out of the bed, walking to the kitchen to get the medication. Eren frowned at his sore throat. Levi returned with the medicine, giving it to him, eren sat up with shaky arms and took the medicine.<p>

"I feel like i was hit by a truck."  
>Levi looked even more concerned.<br>"Here," he said, dispensing the proper amount and handing it back to him.  
>Eren took the pills and laid back down "are you gonna stay with me?"<br>Levi nodded, returning to sit on his side of the bed, who Eren immediately curled up next to.  
>"I feel shitty"<br>Levi nodded, "I know."  
>Eren said, yawning, "anything in the house is yours," he said slipping back to sleep<br>Levi nodded, brushing his hand through Eren's hair. Levi let Eren stay there, and leaned back onto the headboard. Levi pulled Eren up so he was laying by him. Eren woke up at 11 and found himself close to Levi.  
>"I didn't sleep the day away did I?"<br>"Its 11 am, Eren."  
>Eren chuckled "Good."<br>Levi nodded, brushing Eren's hair away from his face, letting him cuddle closer.  
>"Being sick is stupid," he said leaning on Levi's shoulder.<br>Levi nodded.  
>"But you're not stupid, you're a genius like Armin."<br>"I'm not a genius, Eren."  
>"You're in college-level classes, and you and Armin can, like, talk about smart stuff."<br>Levi sighed, "Armin is a freshman, Eren. I am a senior."  
>"Genius..."<br>"I'm not a genius."  
>"Shhhh..." Wren said, placing a finger to Levi's lips.<br>"What?"  
>Eren giggled "I don't know"<br>"What are you doing? Is this a side effect… you're very giggly, Eren."  
>"How do you, like, just wake up attractive Levi that's, like, unreal."<br>"Eren… I don't know…"  
>"Magic," he said, giggling.<br>Levi said, "You are acting different, Eren."  
>"I feel funny with the meds and it's really cold in here."<br>Levi nodded, and pulled the blanket over Eren.  
>"You're so warm and it's cold," Eren said even though his skin was hot.<br>Levi nodded, "Eren… you're warm… really warm," he said, putting his hand on Eren's forehead.  
>"I'm cold."<br>Levi said, "I'll hold you then…"  
>"Thank you Levi"<br>Levi nodded, running his hand through Eren's hair. Levi held Eren, pulling the blanket of himself, moving Eren's hands to wrap around him, but not touching the main part of his back.  
>Levi said, "I have work later this afternoon, Eren."<br>"That's fine Levi"  
>Levi nodded.<br>"What time?"  
>"3:30."<br>"Make sure you eat before you leave, okay?"  
>Levi nodded, still holding Eren, and he remembered he hadn't eaten since yesterday.<br>"I can cook."  
>Levi nodded, and said, "If you feel well enough."<br>"You should eat lunch love," he said.  
>Levi nodded, "Sorry...I will. Do you want anything," getting up.<br>"Soup," Eren said softly.  
>Levi nodded, offering his hand to Eren.<br>"Thanks Levi"  
>Levi nodded, going to the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of fruit, an apple in this case, and located the leftover soup, heating it before returning to Eren.<br>Levi nodded, eating the apple. Eren kept eating when he fished his soup and drank some more water he laid back down next to Levi, cuddling him.  
>"Thanks for taking care of me"<br>Levi turned, "I'm sorry I'm not very entertaining… I got no sleep last night."  
>"I noticed you were restless and it's ok we're taking the day off."<br>Levi murmured to Eren softly in french, letting Eren pull him close.  
>Levi woke up about 2 hours later, pushing Eren off of him on accident. 2:45… he needed to be ready for work.<br>Eren woke up abruptly "Levi."  
>"Sorry...I have to go to work," he said, looking through the bag he had moved to Eren's room before going to the bathroom to change, Levi returned, "I'll be back around 8, Eren."<br>"Okay... have a great day at work, Levi..."  
>"Mm i feel myself getting better already"<br>Levi took a deep breath before walking to the car to go to work. Eren went to take more meds and moved to the couch turning the television on. Levi worked until 8, before starting the drive home. Eren fell asleep on the couch till 7 and got up to wash his hands and started dinner  
>Levi got home, pretty much face palming against the steering wheel with a sigh when he parked.<br>Eren just made some more pasta leaving any extra for levi and snuggled back on the couch. Levi opened the door quietly.  
>"Levi, you're home."<br>Levi nodded, sitting down on the couch.  
>"I left you some pasta..how was work?"<br>"Not bad… tiring."  
>"The master bedroom has a big tub you're welcome to it"<br>Levi shook his head, lying down on the far end of the couch.  
>Levi nodded, getting up to go to the kitchen<br>Levi put some of the pasta on his plate, returning to the couch, laying down, putting the plate on the coffee table.  
>"Wanna go lay down?"<br>Levi nodded.  
>"You go ahead I'm going to eat some more"<br>Levi got up, walking to the bedroom. Levi fell asleep on Eren's bed. An hour later Eren went to the room and climbed in next to Levi.


	18. At The Cafe

Levi woke up, stroking Eren's face. Eren felt soft warm hands on him and smiled slightly in his sleep; Levi continued, moving his hand through Eren's hair.  
>Eren woke up, "Morning?"<br>Levi said, "how are you?"  
>"I feel a lot better...you"<br>He nodded, "Fine."  
>"You were a good nurse."<br>Levi nodded, getting out of bed.  
>"Do you have work today?"<br>"Yes."  
>"What time?"<br>"2 pm," he said.  
>"What time is it?"<br>"7:30."  
>"So, what do you want to do today?"<br>"I don't know…"  
>"We could go out to brunch?" he suggested.<br>Levi thought for a moment, "Where?"  
>"There's all these little diners and cafes usually not too crowded."<br>Levi nodded.  
>Eren smiled at him "great."<br>Levi nodded, offering his hand to Eren. He took Levi's hand, getting out of bed. Levi pulled him against him, taking Eren's hand, flattening it against his back. Eren looked at him in surprise; Levi pressed his lips together, leaning against Eren, kissing Eren's cheek.  
>"I want to trust you..."<br>Levi released Eren from the hug, walking away to shower and get ready. Eren skipped to his drawer to get clothes and went to shower. Levi got dressed, looking at the bruises that had formed in the mirror. He started to cry, sitting down on the floor to stop, and wait for the red color on his face to fade. Eren finished getting ready heading back to his room.  
>Levi returned to his room.<br>"Hey, you look great."  
>Levi looked up and said, "So do you."<br>Eren reached out his hand "I know the perfect place"  
>Levi nodded, sitting down on the bed. Eren looked at Levi in surprise.<br>Levi's face changed slightly. "Eren… I'm going to talk to a school counselor about Nile."  
>Eren sat on the bed hands in his lap waiting for Levi to finish his thoughts.<br>"Sorry... I want you to come with me…"  
>Eren took his hand into his own "I'll be with you and support you 100%."<br>"Thank you."  
>"I'll do anything for you including helping to protect you"<br>Levi pulled Eren up off of the bed, "Let's go."  
>Eren led him out the house locking the door. He told then the name of the diner and the directions. Levi followed them carefully. "Let's go," he said, getting up out of the car.<p>

Eren held Levi's hands as they entered. They were free to sit where they pleased so eren found a corner booth "is here okay?"  
>Levi nodded.<br>They waited until a server came with menus and taking their drinks.  
>"How are you feeling?"<br>"All right, Eren. How are you?"  
>"I'm feeling great well to have had a fever."<br>"I'm glad my fevers gone I couldn't remember my own name..."  
>Levi nodded, "You were very giggly, Eren."<br>"Did I say anything embarrassing?"  
>"No, not really, Eren."<br>"'Not really.' Is that a nice way of saying I said something weird?"  
>"You complimented me quite a bit, Eren."<br>"I did? Were they nice?"  
>Levi nodded, kissing Eren's hand.<br>"Did they make you smile?"  
>Levi nodded, "Yes."<br>Eren smiled, "Then okay."  
>Eren looked at his chicken sandwich and fries with a triumphant smile he was starving when the server returned.<br>Levi took his food, and started to eat.  
>Eren ate happily and quickly, "Do you like it?"<br>"Yeah... What do you want to do? I have work again this evening, starting at 4."  
>"I'm not really sure anything you want to do."<br>"I don't know…" he said, "I know you're still not up for much."  
>"I'm better I swear"<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Fine…"  
>Levi finished eating, "Eren… do you want to go to a museum."<br>"Which one?"  
>"Art museum," he said, paying the server, getting up to go to the car, "Let's go."<br>"To the art" Eren said holding his nose  
>Levi glared slightly as they started to drive.<br>"I was trying to do a fancy voice. Didn't work..."  
>When Levi got there, leaning over, he whispered something to Eren in french before leaning on him. Levi snuggled closer, climbing into Eren's lap.<br>Levi got out of Eren's lap and out of the car. "Let's go."  
>Eren smiled as they museum was free for residents and had many different exhibits going on.<br>"We've seen most of it all are you ready."  
>Levi nodded.<br>"Did you enjoy the cafe?"  
>Levi nodded again.<br>"Good they have great food. I think this was a nice date," he said, smiling brightly.  
>Levi sat down by him, "We have school tomorrow. Are you up for that?"<br>"Yeah-I'm feeling better than ever...are you? When do you wanna talk to somebody?"  
>"I don't know. Sometime tomorrow."<br>Eren grabbed his hand "still want me to come? If you want, I'll be with you every step of the way."  
>Levi nodded, "What time is it?"<br>"3:30..." he said.  
>"I need to do laundry, Eren."<br>"We have one that you're welcome to," Eren felt like he had to explain "my parents left everything to me and my uncle is over sea till I'm 18. He told me just don't burn it down. There's washing stuff in there."  
>Levi walked out, starting his laundry, leaving Eren to fall asleep.<br>He returned, and then said softly, "*Wake up...*"  
>Eren woke up, looking at Levi, wrapping his arms around to kiss Levi.<br>"We have school tomorrow... I need to pick up my work schedule after dinner..."  
>"Bleh school..."<br>"Are you well enough to go to school tomorrow?"  
>"I feel completely rejuvenated"<br>"You are still quite tired. Are you sure? I can't drive you home mid school day."  
>"A good nights rest and more soup... I'll be fine! Plus I can visit the nurse since she knew I was sick."<br>"All right," he said, kissing Eren's neck.  
>"I'm going to get a blanket," he said softly, getting up. Levi returned with a blanket, putting it over Eren.<br>"Okay…"

Levi returned with a blanket, putting it over Eren.

Eren sat back putting some over Levi as well

Levi smiled slightly, running a hand through Eren's hair.

Eren sighed turning his body to face Levi  
>"Thank you…"<p>

Eren smiled "thank you too"  
>Eren took Levis hands in his "I love you too. You're why I'm so happy"<br>"But I cause you a lot of pain, Eren…" he said.

"Yes, Levi."

Levi sighed, "I hurt you a lot, Eren…"

"No, you don't."

"Are you sure, Eren?" he said.

"Yes I'm sure! You're not a liar or a cheater. You don't like seeing anybody hurt. You can't help your emotions but that doesn't mean I'm hurt. I care about you and want you to be happy. You make me calm down and think rationally. I really love you"

"The only way you can hurt me is if you leave."  
>Levi nodded.<p>

Eren snuggled onto Levis and the blankets warmth feeling sleepy.


	19. Anime and sleep

"I have to work tomorrow afternoon so I'm going to drop you off here after school."

"That's fine," he said looking from Levi to his arms.

Levi sighed, moving to return his hug. Eren smiled at the warmth now in his arms Levi didn't move for a bit before returning to sitting, wiggling out of Eren's arms.

Eren extended the blanket to him; Levi nodded slightly, wrapping one of his arms around Eren. Levi closed his eyes. Eren relaxed against the back of the couch putting his feet up—Levi dozed off for a bit.

Levi jerked awake a few seconds later. "I fell asleep."

"I know you looked like you needed to rest."

"I'm fine," he said, pushing himself off of Eren.

Eren looked taken aback but hid it well "ah— um—kay."

Levi nodded, brushing his hand through his hair. Eren turned back to the TV.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't care…."

"We could go for a lazy drive."

"Maybe…" said Levi, "Do you want to go?"

Eren nodded.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing his keys, immediately trying to think of an ideal path to go.

Levi nodded walking out to the car. Once in the car, eren buckled up excitedly.

Levi started to drive down the road—Eren sat back looking out the window, Levi drove for a while, before driving into a parking lot to turn around.

"Let's go back," he said, driving back towards the house.

"That's fine—we've killed time."

Levi nodded, as the drove back home, stopping to get gas along the way.

After parking the car, getting out to go inside, Eren running up to unlock the door.

Levi followed behind, reaching for Eren's hand.

Eren grabbed it led him inside closed and locked the door Levi followed curiously.

Eren kisses his hands and pulls him close "you're really special to me."

"I know."

Eren kisses his nose stepping back "just never forget that you aye loved and appreciated"

"I know," he said, holding Eren's hands, "I need to shower," he said.

"Its all yours."

"Thank you," he said, walking away.

Levi went off, showered, and got dressed in pajamas, having moved a majority of his stuff to his 2nd bag. Eren settled into his room with the TV and snacks. Levi returned in his pajamas. Eren had to lay on the bed—Levi looked really cute in those pajamas. Levi moved around to get to the far end of the bed, laying down again. Eren went back to watching TV just happy to have another presence in the room. Levi closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Levi turned to face Eren.

Eren ate a few chips, and then felt Levi's eyes.

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"I'm probably making crunching sounds and you're trying to asleep"

"No, I just can't sleep at all, Eren."

"Chips" he asked innocently.

"No, Eren its not you or the chips."

"I'm asking if you want some. It's still pretty early maybe by 10 or 11."

Levi shook his head.

"Okay well, I can always tell you a boring story to make you sleepy."

"Fine," said Levi.

Eren told him a boring story from history class. Levi sighed, turning again.

Eren chuckled "That bad"

"Insomnia? Yes."

"Levi do you sleep at night at all?

"Sometimes…"

"Oh, Levi I never knew. I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault, Eren," he said.

"I know but you're up and tired."

"I can't sleep Eren… don't blame yourself. Go to sleep when you feel like it."

Eren sighed "okay…. but—wake me if you need or want anything anytime."

"I know," he said, still trying to sleep.

Levi sighed, sitting up. "I'm not going to get to sleep. What are you watching?"

"Anime it usually makes me sleep."

"Anime?"

"It's Japanese cartoons, not really children shows but entertaining."

"What is it about?"

"This is Ouran Host Club it's really funny."

Levi watched for a bit, "Is the point of the show to have people flirt?"

"Yeah—and to make money. I think there's a moral point but not sure…"

"I don't think there is, Eren."

"Yeah…"

Levi sighed, "Are you all right?

"Yeah I'm fine. I have you snacks and the TV. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said.

Eren faced him and reached for his hand

Levi took Eren's hand.

"Thank you for being here," he said.

Eren scooted closer "there's no place I'd rather be—tell me if you need anything"

"I will," he said.

"Love you"

"I love you, too, Eren."

Eren slowly fell asleep

Levi was still awake by the time one rolled around, he let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around Eren. At about 2, he fell asleep finally. Eren woke up to check on him seeing that he was asleep then went back to sleep. Levi slept until about 5 before he woke up again


	20. Rats!

6:30 am

Levi poked Eren, "You have school."

"I let you sleep in, Eren. I've been awake for an hour and a half."

"Fine," he said, groaning.

Levi nodded, climbing out of bed, he had returned his clothes to the bag after washing them, he left to get dressed.

Levi returned, "Eren," he said.

Eren had finished brushing his teeth and was slipping on his shoes "yeah"

"How are you?"

"Good—I feel completely better."

"All right…" he said softly, "We are going to speak to Hanji before school… she's the person I'm going to talk to about Nile…"

"Okay, well I'm ready. Lemme just grab us some pop tarts and we can go"

Levi nodded, grabbing his stuff.

Eren grabbed their food "ready"

Levi nodded, getting in the car, he started the drive to school. Eren hands him his pop tarts and starts eating his as they ride to school.

Levi shoved it back, "I'm sorry… I'm not hungry," taking the turn into the parking lot.

"Come on," he said, getting out of the car, "let's get this over with."

"Hey, I'll be there the whole time"

"I know," he said.

Eren walked beside him as they made their way over. Levi sighed, reaching to knock at the door, he took a deep breath before dropping his hand.

"Can you knock?" he asked.

"Sure" eren knocked on the counselors door.

Levi waited for Hanji to answer, "Hello, Hanji."

Hanji clapped her hand at the two young cuties "come on in"

"Sorry to bug you," he said, "They're have been some… issues…"

"Oh-no-no come on in sit" hanji closes the door

Levi sat down, "Someone has been bugging me…" he said.

Hanji took out a note pad "and who is it and what has he been doing."

"He… umm… sorry…" he said covering his face.

"Hey-hey it's okay—this is a safe place"

"Someone… has been 'harassing' me," he said.

"Harassing. And what's his name? And can you name a couple incidents?"

"Nile," said Levi's voice softening, "He.. slammed me into the wall…"

Eren reached for Levis hand while hanji scribbled down "that must have been scary for you"

"I mean… he didn't really slam me against the wall, he just kind of pushed me…" he said.

"Was this the first incident?" Hanji asked concerned pulling out paperwork

"No…" he said.

"Okay…. Levi I'm here for you. It may be uncomfortable but can you tell me what happened"

"He bugged me at lunch and last Friday and a few other times…" he said.

"Does anybody know?"

"Eren, and one of his friends."

"Levi, there are a couple things we can do but it's up to you. As you know we have a zero tolerance for bullies. You can fill out this formal complaint and I along with the principal can interview eren and his friend. Do you want to do that?"

"I guess…" he said.

"Wren may I have a couple moments with Levi dear?" Eren nodded and looked to Levi for consent.

Levi nodded.

Eren excused himself and left the two alone

"What is it, Hanji?" he asked.

"Levi you know as a family friend you can come to me for anything."

"I know…" he said.

"Tell me how you are really feeling."

"I'm scared," he said, looking away.

"Hey—hey it's okay— remember our exercises—deep breath then speak."

Levi nodded, "I know…"

"Good job. Now breathe then continue."

"I'm hurting Eren…" he said softly, "Erwin has been talking to me on and off about it."

"Why do you think you're hurting eren?"

"I always do… he has to live around all my issues… and he gets hurt by nile too… I mean he doesn't talk about it, but he does…"

"Is this Erwin's observations or yours."

"Mine," he said softly, "Erwin's concerned I might be hurting myself in this relationship…"

"Is eren doing something to hurt you?"

"No," he said, "I just find it hard to be around people for a while."

"You know i bet if you ask eren he would disagree Levi"

"But what if he doesn't want to tell me…"

"Does Eren have a reason to lie"

"He doesn't want me to know."

"Levi—Eren came here with you and I watched the concern in his eyes. I know body language Eren cares about you"

"Fine," he said, "I'm sorry."  
>"Levi, no it's not to make you feel guilty it's to let you know you aren't alone."<p>

"I know.." he said.

"And you have me! Now lets call Eren back in!"

Hanji nodded, getting up.

Eren was pacing in the hallway when Levi opened the door.

"You can come back in, Eren."

Eren nods and heads back in sitting down "so what can we do

"She's going to talk to you and Armin… maybe Jean…"

"And what will happen to Nile," Eren asked eyes burning in determination, "he makes me really mad Levi doesn't deserve this at all."

"I don't know…" he said.

Eren held his hand as Hanji began to speak "you and Levi don't worry. once this form is completed and the interviews are done appropriate action will be taken"

Eren nodded "I just want Nile to stop hurting Levi."

Hanji shook her head knowing one day Levi will see the true care Eren has "okay— well you guys can hang here or i can write you a note"

"I think we can go back to car until school starts," he said softly.

They returned to the car, "We have 15 minutes until we have to go to classes.

Eren got in looking to Levi "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he said.

Levi looked up at Eren, "How are you?"

"I'm glad Nile will be dealt with"

"Yeah… sorry to make you come along…" he said.

"No it's good you had a witness and I wanna support you,"

"All right," he said.

Levi brushed his hand on Eren's face. Levi ran his arms around him, buying his head in Eren's shoulder.

Eren pulls him in a hug

"I'll see you at lunch," he said, reaching for his bag.

"I'm walking you to class."

Levi nodded, picking up Eren's bag, "Can I kiss you?"

"Anytime."

Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren.

"Let's go," he said, before kissing him again.

Levi grabbed the keys and all, shoving them in his pocket, following Eren into school.

Eren walked him to class keeping an eye out Levi was nervous, glancing around at the eyes that judged him. Eren squeezed his hand gently as they walked through the hall

At his class eren pulled him into a hug "I'll be at your class for lunch okay?"

(later)

Levi sighed, waiting for Eren to pick him up for lunch.

Nile came storming up "so you ratted on me!"

authors note: Thank you for the couple reviews, favorites, and follows. They really help motivate me! If you like it, please favorite it or leave a review! If you have any ideas for the plot or something you want to see send me a message or leave a review with your suggestion and I will think about it.


	21. I Am Not A Robot

"Sorry…" he said softly.

"Sorry! You say sorry! You can't take a joke faggot"

"I'm sorry… I'll tell her I was lying… for attention…" he said.

"Too late for that. Jokes over you're gonna pay for this" he pushes Levi

"I know," he said, his body loosening.

"I don't think you do!" he yells pushing harder, slamming a hand against Levi's stomach, and grabbing Levi's arm.

Levi winced at the shove, his body radiating, and his eyes stung. Fight back, chanted the voice in his head. No this is what you deserve, chanted the other. Nile was about to hit Levi again when Eren tackled him. Levi looked up, sitting on the ground now, thrown to the ground in the process.

"Stay away from Levi! I'm not punching you because I promised him. But stay away!" Eren got up and glared at Nile until he left.

Levi didn't look up at Eren anymore.

"Levi" eren says calmly

"Eren," he said back.

"Levi I'm sorry I got held up in lunch traffic."

"Its fine…" he said, "I'm sorry."

"No, no you didn't do anything in fact we should report this now."

Levi nodded, trying to get up.

Eren held out his hand "do you still want lunch"

"No," he said.

"Want to go to Hanji?"

"Yes," he said softly.

Eren looked at him checking for any bruises Levi sighed, brushing his hair out of his face, and pushing away the tears.

"Hey come here.."

Eren pulled him into a hug. Levi shrugged off the hug.

Levi walked towards Hanji's office, trying to walk quickly.

Levi sighed, pulling his backpack from Eren, "Sorry."

Eren nodded not sure what to say

They arrived to Hanji's door, he reached to knock on the door nervously.

Hanji opened and saw the two sad boys "my children what's wrong"

"I…" his voice trailed off.

"Nile again."

Hanji gasped "Oh! Come in!"

Levi nodded, walking in, sitting down.

Hanji closed the door and pulled up a chair "want some chips?"

Levi shook his head.

"Okay, now Levi can you tell me what happened," Hanji asked giving Eren some chips and crackers "I have soda too."

"I provoked him…" he said quietly.

Hanji kept quiet for once and handed him a tissue,

Levi pushed it aside, "I deserved it…"

"Let me guess—you spoke up. Levi you aren't the first Nile complaint—just the first in a while"

"No… I told you… I shouldn't have… it was a joke… I didn't understand, Hanji."

"Levi, don't let his bullying stop you from taking a stand"

Levi sighed, not making eye contact, "I don't want to take a stand. Sorry."

"Eren there's sandwiches in the other office you can help yourself since your missing lunch."

Eren nodded, taking the hint.

"Levi, I sent Eren out so you can let out everything "

"He came up to me… and got mad at me for telling… he pushed me against the wall… I deserved it… but it hurt… Eren pounced on him."

"Did he do it to protect you?"

"Maybe…" he said.

"What did he say—I have to know Levi. And it's okay— you're safe."

"I couldn't take a joke… he called me a faggot…"

"That's a serious offense, not a joke. I want you to understand."

Levi sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

"I need to repay for telling…"

"No. You were correct for coming here. This is you taking a stand taking your life back."

"What's the point of that?"

"You have so much to live for. You're smart you make great grades, colleges will want you. You've been through the worst of times and pulled through. Levi you're special and I know that you have a bright future—you also have more people that care about you then you think—those that love you. You take your life back so that bullies like Nile learn his action isn't punishment."

"I know…"

"I'm going to ask, do you Levi?"

"I don't know…" he said quietly.

"Why not," Hanji asks softly.

"It keeps happening. I'm always the target, Hanji."

"Where else are you the target?"

"In the past…" he said.

"Levi..who has targeted you?" Whe kept her voice even and calm.

"Other people?" he said.

"Levi you're not a target."

"Its doesn't matter…." he said, sitting up, glancing out the door for Eren.

"When is Eren going to be back?"

"You may fetch him"

Levi nodded, going out in the hallway to locate Eren.

Eren was finishing up his eating

"Eren…" he said softly.

Eren looked up at Levi and walked to him "Can i please hug you?"

Levi nodded, opening his nearly ran to hug him but kept calml; Eren hugged him closing his arms around Levi—Levi leaned on Eren in the hug.

Eren rubbed the unbruised side of his back

"Let's go back to Hanji," he said.

Eren kisses his forehead "alright"

Levi nodded, wrapping his arms around him.

"Ready,"he asks softly

Eren holds his hand as they re enter, sitting down on the bench.

Hanji looked at the two.

"Okay— so what we will do now is one of two things—we can sit with a mediator, or we can get any other witness statements and you two have the go ahead to stay here, I will call in Nile and his parents for a conference."

"The latter," he said quietly.

"Alright! I'll go make those phone calls. Don't worry Levi we're going to take care of this"

Levi nodded, glancing at Eren. '_Like this whole program worked. Zero tolerance my ass.'_

Eren watched Hanji leave them closing the door he turned to Levi

"Eren?" he said quietly.  
>"yeah" he reached for him<p>

"What is it? Sorry… you were going to say something?"

"I'm sorry you had to endure this. Please know your can lean on me."

Levi nodded.

"Levi, look at me," Eren requested softly.

Levi turned around, facing Eren.

Eren cupped Levi's cheeks.

"You're beautiful" Eren whispers.

Levi's eyes widened slightly, "You are too…"

Eren smiled, stroking Levi's cheek. Levi moved and stood up, turning to sit in Eren's lap.

Eren started to cradle him.

Levi let out a sigh, knowing there was about 15 minutes until classes.

"15 minutes," he said, resting back onto Eren.

"Will you be ok?"

"I think so," he said.

Eren rubbed his back "we can stay if you need time"

"I can go to class," he said.

"Alright" he brushed some hair from Levi's eyes

Levi sighed, running his hand along Eren's face, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome I'll be there whenever you need me"

Levi nodded, unwilling to point out the flaws in his argument.

"I can cook your favorite meal"

"I won't be home until late in the evening, Eren."

"Work?"

Levi nodded.

"I can make it later."

"I don't deserve to rewarded for nothing, Eren."

"Levi you did do something."

"You took a stand..you outsmarted violence as the answer."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did! Levi—I don't know what Nile told you but don't think that you did something wrong because he's getting in trouble. You had bruises! You don't deserve that!"

"Eren." he said softly, "This is life. I simply need to move through it."

"No, Levi somebody doesn't just get to hurt you and you take blame for it!"

"It is my fault."

"For what Levi?"

"Getting hurt, Eren."

"What could you have possibly done?"

"Provoked him… I am always somehow annoying him…"

Eren had tears in his eyes, "you didn't do anything wrong. He's just a bully!"

"I'm different, Eren."

"That doesn't mean you deserve too be bullied."

Levi sighed, "You think that, don't you?"

"Think what?"

"Think that it will change."

"Nile is gonna be punished and leave you alone."

"It hasn't worked in the past, Eren."

"You've reported Nile before?"

Levi nodded, looking away.

"Oh, Levi," Eren pulled him close

Levi didn't reply to Eren pulling him closer.

"Levi...I have to go to the bathroom. Will you be okay?"

Levi nodded, getting off of him.

Eren kiss his cheek "I love you so much" he says getting up to leave

Levi nodded, watching him leave, he sat in the chair, pulling his legs up to rest his chin on his knees.


	22. Fits And Rage

Author's note CMV based off of this fanfic: /W1fcOVpy6kk

Eren stormed to the principles office

Levi sighed, glancing around the room.

Eren burst in, ignoring thre secretary, yelling at him, Hanji and the principal and vice principal and even Nile were inside.

"This isn't the first time he has bullied Levi! I've seen it! He's going to do it again why wasn't anything done!" Eren screamed.

Levi was still sitting quietly. Class was in 5 minutes. He started to collect his stuff.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jaeger there is no need to be disrespectful," says the principal.

Levi finished getting his stuff together. Wait for Eren, he thought.

"Me! He's been terrorizing somebody innocent and y'all aren't doing anything but detention!" Eren screamed.

Hanji got up, "—Eren come on lets go back to my office and talk about this."

Eren had stormed out.

Levi glanced at the clock. He needed to go to class. If Levi started to panic. 30 seconds, he grabbed his bag and began the walk to class—he didn't wait for Eren, Eren could be annoyed. But so could his teacher.

Eren stormed into the office "Eren calm down—we are going to take care of this."

Eren faced Hanji "like last time why does he get to just walk away!"

"Something needs to be done about Nile!"

Levi rushed to class.

"Eren i promise don't do anything rash Nile will be dealt with"

Levi got to class in a nervous mess.

Eren found an empty office and felt guilt wreck him.

Levi was a nervous wreck through a majority of the class.

Eren went to class and ran to Levis afterwards

Levi ran into Eren into the hall. "I-I'm sorry."

Eren pulled him in a hug "no—I'm sorry you had class and I could've made you miss it."

"Sorry…" he said again.

"I'm sorry I made you late. Can I walk you to class?"

"If you want to," he said, "Let's go…"

Eren nodded and followed

Levi walked quickly to class, trying to avoid a lot of people.

Eren walked by his side worried

Levi walked to class—his last class.

"Hey, can I meet you here"

"Here?" he said, his voice took a curious undertone.

"Yeah. Then we can walk to your car together."

Levi nodded, "I'll wait."

"I'll head over at 3:30 on the dot"

Levi nodded, returning to his classroom.

At the end of the day eren is at Levis class having nearly ran

Levi looked up, "Eren."

"See I'm here—" he said panting

Levi nodded, shifting his bag.

"Are you ready?"

"For work? I'll drop you off. Yeah."

"Ok lets head out"

Levi nodded, trying not to rush to the car.

Eren walked by his side

"Can i hold your hand" he said once in the car

Levi sighed, "Let me get out of the parking lot first."


	23. Brother, what can I do?

Once they were out of the parking lot, Levi offered his hand.

Eren eagerly grabbed it

Levi sighed, and began the drive to Eren's house.

The ride was silent almost tense

Levi parked the car in the driveway, unlocking the car.

"Levi you didn't eat are you sure you don't want anything"

"Yes," he said.

"All right…" he said, concern lacing his voice.

Levi nodded, "I'll be back at 8. If not, I went to Erwin's."'

Eren leaned over kissing his cheek "Have a good day at work."

Levi nodded, before driving away to work.

Eren hated Nile more than ever.

Levi drove to work. 4 hours. That was all. Levi sighed, cleaning up tables and taking orders, trying desperately trying not to screw up. Levi felt relief as 8 o'clock slowly approached, finishing up his work. To Erwin's or Eren's was the question.

Eren was eating dinner and watching TV taking to Armin on the phone about his worries. Eren cleaned up and watched more TV.

He could at least run by Erwin's before going to Eren's. He needed to talk to him. He drove to Erwin's house.

"Erwin," he said, walking into Erwin's room, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was."

Erwin barely glances his way, "you're with that freshman all the time now aren't you."

Levi nodded, glancing away.

"Levi, what are you doing with a freshman," Erwin asked, still sounding bored.

"I have interest in him," he said, sitting in a nearby chair, "He's there for me."

"So, he can just provide for you, no problem?" Erwin looked up, "Where are his parents?"

"His dad is in germany…" he said.

"And his mom? Does he know how you get?"

"His mom is dead, Erwin…" he said.

"All right. You like him, don't you?"

"Sorry…" said Levi, glancing at the ground.

"For what? It's your life."

"You don't approve. I'm sorry," he said.

Erwin sighed. He was dating a college sophmore. Erwin looked up at the trembling figure, "I got a call saying I need to come in the office and testify to Nile's bullying. I'm going say I saw him bothering you."

Levi nodded, "All right."

"You're 18, Levi you can do what want."

"I know… but you have taken care of me all this time."

"If you know what you're doing Levi. My family promised to take care of you, we must uphold this promise. But you seen to really like this Eren, so don't let me hold you back."

Levi nodded, "All right," he said, "Do you want me to stay tonight?"

"That's up to you."

Levi sighed. This made him nervous. Did Erwin want him here? "Please, just tell me," he said.

"Your room will always be your room. But, if you want to be with that freshman go ahead."

Levi nodded, "I'll go."

"See you at school…"

Levi nodded, walking out to the car.

Eren was still watching TV wrapped in his blanket. Levi sighed, driving into the driveway. He parked the car before unlocking the door to Eren's house quietly.

Eren perked up "Levi!"

"Eren," he said, walking over to sit on the couch.

"How was work?"

"Fine. You?"

Eren turned to face him, "Good! There was a lot of homework but I pushed through it. Levi were you ever mad at me for lying about not knowing French."

"No, Eren," he said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Even if I was, I wouldn't tell you. I'm not mad now."

"I'm really happy you're my boyfriend."

"Me too," he said.

Levi let out a sigh, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he said, "Just worried about you."

"Where were you really?" he asked, "You said you went to the bathroom."

"I-I-I went to the principles office and demanded they actually do something…."

Levi nodded, "Who all was there?"

"The principal, vice, Hanji and Nile."

Levi nodded, trying to brush it off.

"I was really upset that nobody helped you like they should have. It should've never gotten this far."

"What happened, happened Eren. Nothing can change that."

"Levi, it hurts seeing you hurt and you don't deserve it. I feel helpless."

"Its not your fault," he said.

"No, but I care about you so much that when you're hurt, I'm hurt."

"I know," he said, moving to try to sit in Eren's lap.

Eren made space do that Levi could sit comfortably in his lap. Levi bit his lip. Eren watched him quietly.

"Eren.." but his voice cracked.

"What's wrong, Levi," he asked concern.

"I'm sorry… what happened at school is still bugging me, Eren."

Eren opened his arms up "come here."

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren.

Eren pulled him into a hug, "it's okay—Levi—I'm still here and I'll be there for you."

"I-I know…"

"You can lean on me."

"I'm going to go change into my pajamas," he said getting up, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"Levi," Eren said softly.

"What?" he said, his voice snapping.

"Why do you keep pulling me in just to push me out. I know things are hard but don't I get some credit."

"I'm sorry…" he said "I don't want to feel this."

Eren waited for him to continue—he was confused.

"I don't want to feel this pain again, Eren. I don't want to have to think about it."

"So running away from me helps. I just want to be close to you. We don't have to talk about it anymore—do I remind you of the pain or something."

"No…" he said, "I just had a bad evening, all right."

"Okay," Eren sighed but wanting to argue fear Levi freak out.

Levi walked away, feeling sorry he had taken out some of his frustration on Eren, he slipped into his pajamas. Levi returned, sitting on the other end of the couch.

Levi didn't look at Eren for several minutes—in that time, Eren fell asleep, he moved over closer—Levi tried to sleep, also trying not to wake up Eren, and eventually, he did.


	24. Brother, what can you do? part 2

a/n: short chapter before the next nice long chapter.

Levi woke up, his eyes opening to Eren's neck. He tried to glance at the clock. Early, he thought. 5 am. He tried to reach his hand up to touch Eren's face.

Levi smiled, shifting to bittersweet, "I'm sorry."

Eren woke up an hour later, "Levi."

"Is it a school day?"

"Yes," he said.

Eren grumbled in response.

"Let's get ready," he said, looking through his stuff, "I'm sorry about last night."

Eren sighed "I forgive you. I'm not upset"

"Are you sure," he said.

"Yeah Levi. I'm not upset—its fine."

"All right," he said, looking down.

Eren pulled Levi into hug, smiling, "I care about you."

"I'm not appreciative though, Eren."

"Well it's too late. My feelings are set in stone."

"Oh…" said Levi, "I'm sorry then…" detaching from Eren.

"Wait," he grabbed him, "before you go you just have to know.I think you're a good and kind person. And I really love you and I just want to see the smile on your face."

Levi nodded, "I love you too, but I don't want to break you, Eren."

He reached up to run a hand along Eren's face. Eren said, "Please don't leave me then."

Levi glanced at the clock, "20 minutes."

"Until we have to leave?"

Levi nodded.

"Can I kiss you?"

Levi nodded, looking back up at Eren.

Eren leaned down, cupping Levi's face, pressing his lips to Eren's. Levi presses his lips lightly against Eren's. Eren ran his fingers through his hair during the kiss. Levi kept his eyes closed, slowly moving his lips against Eren's, aware of every movement—his warm lips to the other's soft lips. Levi opened his mouth slightly, moving against Eren more, who seized the opportunity, sucked Levi's bottom lip, licking it with the tip of his tongue.

Levi let out a soft breath, breaking the kiss, "That.. was good."

Eren nodded, blushing.

Levi nodded, his blush much more faint and more awkward fidgeting, moving uneasily on his feet.

"I like kissing you"

"I do too."

"Good—otherwise I'd practice on a teddy bear"

Levi's eyes widened.

"But I don't have too…"

Levi nodded, and Eren chuckled.

Levi rested his head against Eren's chest, wrapping his arms around Eren, who rubbed his back soothingly.

"We can have a picnic."

"Maybe," he said.


	25. Breaking

Tuesday morning—thanksgiving break

Eren woke up curled into Levis warmth. Levi was still asleep surprisingly, exhausted from the week. Eren scooted closer and fell back asleep—Levi shifted occasionally, before waking up. 7:11 am.

Levi kissed Eren's neck, "Wake up."

"Isn't it Christmas morning?"

"No," he said, pushing Eren.

Eren yawned in response.

"At least cuddle with me," he said, trying to turn Eren to face him.

Eren flipped over quickly, at the idea of cuddling Levi. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren.

Levi slept for a while for jerking awake in a shaky mess.

Eren woke up abruptly, "what's wrong?"

"Bad dream…"

"You're up, you're safe."

"I know," Levi pushed Eren, "Get up."

"What time is it?" Eren murmured.

"Where are we going?" Eren mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Nowhere, I just want to get up," he said.

Eren pouted but crawled out of bed looking at Levi with puppy eyes

Levi crawled out of bed, "Shh…"

Eren stared at Levi too lazy to move.

"Come on," he said.

Eren got up and headed to brush his teeth. Levi sighed, walking off to the other bathroom.

"Levi, do you want breakfast?" Eren asked Levi when he came back into the room.

"No," he said, "you?"

Eren shook his head "whatcha want to do?"

"I don't know…" he said.

Eren sighed, grabbing Levis hand and headed to the living room. He pulled out a stack of DVDs and smiled "movie marathon"

"I guess," he said, sitting down.

The hours of moving watching ended up in cuddling, followed by Eren falling asleep within 30 minutes.

Eventually Eren woke back up—immediately pepped again—"so what you wanna do?"

"I don't know…" he said.

"We can make a pizza!"

"Yeah and then I'll stay up this time and we can watch Harry potter series!"

Levi nodded, getting up off of Eren.

"Levi, you know if there's anything you want to do we can do it. I want you to have fun with me"

Levi nodded, walking toward the kitchen, Eren sprinting to the kitchen, getting all sorts of things out. Levi preferred sitting on the counter, watching Eren.

Eren makes the dough and adds the sauce "wanna do the cheese and pepperoni? Yours was perfect!"

"Not really…"

"Pretty please. The way you did it was amazing."

Levi sighed, sliding off the counter.

"It's fine you don't have to," Eren said, picking up the cheese.

"I'll do it," he said, his voice crisp and frustrated.

Eren stopped and handed over the cheese and pepperoni, which Levi started to put on.

Eren watched him "sorry for snapping at you—you said no first."

"Its fine," he said as he finally finished.

Eren ran again to get the camera "so perfect" he took a couple pictures.

Levi looked moderately uncomfortable, sitting on the counter.

Eren put the pizza in the oven "Twenty minutes to cook!"  
>Levi nodded. Eren went put on a Harry potter movie; Levi decided to take a break, and wandered off to the guest bedroom. Eren looked around for him but went back to the movie. Levi sat quietly for a while before trying to find a more comfortable position.<p>

Eren watched Harry potter until the oven went off. Levi heard the timer go off and emerged from his room, walking out to the kitchen.

"Is it done," he said, brushing his hand through his hair anxiously.

Eren looked up to Levi's concerned face, "Levi do do I annoy you?"

Levi shook his head.

"No," he said.

"And you're not getting tired of me?"

"I'm not."

Eren looked down "okay—just tell me if you are."

"All right," he said eating. Did Eren think he came off that way? he wondered.

Eren tore into the delicious pizza, whereas, Levi slowly ate, about half way through, he returned the slice to his plate.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not hungry," he said.

"Why didn't you say that we could've waited…"

"You were hungry, Eren."

Eren sighed again, "you're right."

Levi said, "I'll wash it and the stuff you used to make it…"

"Thanks."

Levi nodded, and started to wash the dishes.

Eren snuck up and kissed his cheek; Levi let out a slightly surprised and panicked gasp at the unexpected touch.

"I'm sorry—I didn't want to scare you."

"Its fine," he said, breathing a few times before reaching a cautious hand to stroke Eren's face.

"I wanted to kiss you to thank you."

Levi nodded, "I know."

Eren leaned into his touch. Levi brushed his other hand on the towel, reaching his other hand to stroke Eren's face. Eren closed his eyes sighing in comfort.

After about 15 minutes, he was done washing dishes, and turned to face Eren.

"I'm going to the guest room…" he said quietly, feeling trapped between Eren and the counter.

Eren didn't say anything else and went to the living room. Levi walked away quietly from the kitchen to the guest room to sit in the corner. Eren watched TV

Eren called Armin then went to the Levi's room, "I'm going to step out a bit, okay?"

Levi nodded.

Eren got dressed grabbed keys phone and wallet and went to Levi room "will you be okay?"

Levi nodded, "Where are you going?"

"Just to a movie and helping Armin get some clothes."

"All right," he said.

"I'll be back."

Eren felt bad but he needed to get out and hang with his friends. Armin bought Jean and his classmate Connie drove.

Levi after several minutes left his room to move to the other room, in which the bed was more comfortable.

Eren had been laughing acting out making loud noises with Connie. Connie was a year older but everybody was in advance classes. So it was great driving around and eren got too yell and laugh

Levi just laid there, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Levi had woken up about 8, ate some of the pizza, and returned to silence. laying down.

Eren didn't come back till 9—he felt great just hanging out with his best friend. They asked about Levi—Eren instantly felt bad that he left Levi alone.

Eren came in, going to the kitchen and pulled out some pizza.

Levi heard sounds. Eren was home, he thought, pulling himself out of the bed.

"Eren," he said, entering the kitchen.

"Levi!" he said, smiling.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Did you enjoy the rest of your day?"

"Yeah," he said.

"That's good."

Levi came up to Eren, hugging him, "How was it?"

"Good! We didn't do much or buy anything but everybody is happy to be off of school!"

"Fun," he said, snuggling against Eren.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you, too…"

Eren kissed his forehead, "I'm home now."


	26. Chapter 26

Over the evening, Eren ended up on the sofa, curled up, and Levi sitting on the other side.

Levi sighed, glancing up at the sleeping Eren, he walked over and he tried to pick him up. Levi proceeded to carry Eren to his room, laying him down, he pushed him on the bed.

Early in the morning, Levi walked down the hallway, glancing at Eren. 5 am. He had an hour or so. He gathered up his stuff-keys and wallet and all. Levi ran out to Erwin's house.

Erwin opened the door with sleepy eyes, "Levi? You have a key."

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to make sure you answered."

"What's wrong?"

"Eren thinks I don't like him…"

"Wait, what? Come in…"

Levi walked in, closing the door.

"Okay, now what's wrong," he said, siting down.

"He asked me if I though he was annoying and such and then left for a while. I can't even kiss him properly…"

Erwin sighed "so do you push him away a lot."

"Yes… Its hard to be around him sometimes… he want to be physically close to me… I want to… it can be uncomfortable."

"So, he does annoy you then?"

"Somewhat," he said.

"I thought you loved him."

Levi said, "I don't know…"

Erwin sighed "so do you want to be single, again. Break up with him."

"I don't know," he said.

"Well, sleep on it I got free time to sleep life away, but Levi you did all that convincing now you want that back out."

"I know…" he said.

Erwin looked at him, "Levi, you gotta open up"

"I'm afraid to…" he said.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid to open up. I'll break…"

"He cares…"

"I'll break…"

"Get some rest."

Levi nodded, "I'm going back to his house," walking back out to the car.


	27. Chapter 27

Levi drove back quickly. Levi walked in, parking the car. He could at least pack his stuff—if he decided to leave. So he packed everything but a single outfit, sneaking it outside to the trunk of the car.

Eren woke up having to pee—Levi heard him getting up, and quickly ran off to Eren's room. Eren rubbed his eyes and lazily walked to the bathroom and used it, then washed his hands and shuffled back in.

"Eren," said Levi, "You're awake."

Eren jumped "uh—um I had to pee. You are awake."

"You can sleep in."

Eren nodded, getting in bed and falling asleep. Levi had to go to work soon, and seeing as Eren was asleep, he left. Eren woke up a couple hours later to an empty house.

Eren called Armin again—he was invited to hang with his grandpa and him at the park.

Later that evening, Eren was going home with the two Arlerts,

Levi got back from work before Eren returned, walking in to start making something to eat. Shit…. tomorrow was thanksgiving…. they didn't have anything. Walmart, he thought, running back out to the car.

Eren walked in—happy for the day but noticed Levi wasn't home. Levi had ran out to Walmart, a nervous mess, but trying to get stuff for thanksgiving. Eren, already having laid down and falling asleep. Levi returned, putting the food in the fridge before walking to Eren's room.

Eren sat up, "Levi you're home.. are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said.

"How was your day?"

"Fine," he said, moving onto the bed

"Did you have work?"

"Yes."

"Wait! Levi! Tomorrow is Thanksgiving!"

"I know."

"We don't have much food to cook!"

"I got some…" he said quietly

Eren turned "Levi you... Thank you.… I'll try to make it special okay?"

"Its fine." he said.

"Thanks Levi!"

Levi nodded, moving up to curl up around a pillow. Eren pulled the blanket, then covered them, and turned the TV on. Levi shifted, facing away from Eren.

Levi was afraid to talk to Eren, so he pretended to sleep.

"Eren?"

Eren turned around at the soft call of his name.

"Am I annoying?"

Eren's eyes widened "No, you're not. Not at all."

"Am I too distant?"

"You push me away a lot, and out makes me sad."

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"I just like holding you."

"Okay…" he said.

"And you never have to be afraid of me—I'll never hurt you."

"All right…" he said.

Eren watched him for a moment.

"What is it," he said nervously moving.

"Nothing."

"Okay…" he said.

"Levi, it's really lonely here—I'm happy you're here."

Levi moved wrapping his arms around Eren's middle, he let out a soft gasp of happiness. Levi put his head against Eren's shoulder, kissing his neck.

Levi slowly dozed off as Eren rubbed his back.


	28. Chapter 28

Levi woke up in the middle of the night, to Eren's sleeping face, Levi wiggled out of Eren's arm, walking to the kitchen, sitting at the table.

Eren jumped awake about 40 minute later, from a nightmare, searching for Eren—Levi was sitting, drinking tea, finally found by Eren.

"Levi. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah…"  
>"It is not your fault."<p>

"I know but still you're all up."

"Its fine."

"I'll make some tea with you. Honey?"

"No."

"How are you?"

"Warm and toasty. I forgot we had this tea…"

"I bought it…"

"Oh… that's why. I'm a dunce cap."

Levi shrugged. Eren sipped on the tea clumsily.

"You need to rest."

"I can wait."

"Why are you awake?"

"I woke up after one of those falling dreams—you were gone, then I found you here."

"I'm sorry."

"Levi, it's okay. This is a holiday remember."

"I'm sorry I forgot…" he said.

"There is no reason to apologize."

"I'm sorry…. I'll try to stop."

Eren reached forward, rubbing Levi's hand.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…"

"Okay," Levi let out a sigh, getting up to walk around towards Eren, "Can I sit in your lap?"

Eren scoots the chair back to make room for Levi, who quickly sat in his lap.

Eren hugged him "I love you, Levi."


	29. Chapter 29

Updated link for the CMV: watch?v=A4whqbasls0

Updated fan fiction with edits: s/10869728/1/Flame-In-The-Winter

My tumblr: thatstheswagheichoutoyou


End file.
